


Grim's Darkness

by Willofhounds



Series: Children of Grim [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Huntsman/Hound bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Sequel to Grim's child.Wolf is on a self destructive path as he begins his time at Beacon. His faith that he will find his primary huntsman is failing. He begins to make preparations for the eventuality of losing his humanity.Ozpin is hellbent on finding a way to save the boy he had become so attached to. With other forces at work in Beacon will they succeed or will they fall?





	1. Ruby Rose part 1

Wolf's POV

Against Ozpin's direct orders he was out wandering the city. Ozpin had been cracking down on his freedom since school started in two weeks. It was a good thing he could sneak off campus as he pleased. He just hated going behind the man's back. They had been through so much together.

The old dust shop called From Dust to Dawn was one of his favorite hideaways. The old man running the shop allowed him to hide there unless Ozpin came himself. This allowed the boy peace away from Goodwitch he normally didn't receive. The old man gave him a silent greeting and a smile.

He went to his usual spot to listen to music that was hidden in the back of the store. To his surprise there was a girl there. She was short and in red and black clothes. If he was right it was Qrow's niece Ruby Rose. He saw the tale tale weapon that was only for those who studied under Qrow.

He tapped her on the shoulder and turned his head to the music player in question. She nodded to say he could. He picked up a pair of headphones and plugged them in. The music was so loud that they didn't hear when the store was being robbed.

Their heads shot up when two men tapped them on the shoulder. They pulled off their headphones. Wolf asked raising an eyebrow," Yes?"

The men pulled out a blood red swords and pointed them at them. One said," Alright kids put your hands in the air."

He looked at Ruby and she gave a nod. He asked," Are you robbing us?"

The man said exasperated," Yes."

Wolf and Ruby grinned like a pair of foxes. They said together," Oh..."

Wolf hit the man on the left in the face. The would be robber stumbled back a moment and Wolf kicked him in the chest. That sent him flying into a nearby wall. He had to duck as the second man went flying through the window with Ruby right behind him. Ignoring the others in the shop Wolf stuck his head through the window.

Ruby stood and drew her scythe. It was similar to the one Qrow used. It didn't seem though to have a sword form. Likely it's secondary form was that of a sniper. He was actually fairly impressed with her scythe. While it wasn't his style he could tell it was well made. Much like her mentors with her own style. She truly deserved the title of Qrow's student. He only hoped that Qrow didn't pass on some of his more crazy habits. Like drinking his weight in alcohol.

A man in a ridiculous white suit and black hat said glaring at him and Ruby," Well get them."

Wolf grinned viciously as he drew his sword. He immediately engaged two of the men holding swords. Their blades were weak and feeble compared to his. Their technique was no better than that of an average second year student at Signal. Too bad for them he had been trained by Qrow Branwen and Ozpin.

He had knocked his opponents out of the window and they were unconscious before they hit the ground. He moved outside to aid Qrow's niece only to find she didn't need it. Several of the men lay strewn out on the ground. He couldnt fight the grin that formed on his face. She was definitely skilled. He turned his attention to the red haired idiot that seemed to be in charge of them.

The man had walked out of the shop and said looking at his henchmen," You were worth every cent. Truly you were."

He turned his gaze to the two children and said," Well red, wolf boy, we can say this has been an eventful evening but this, is where we part ways."

Immediately Wolf recognized the fire dust crystal as it was thrown at Ruby. He jumped forward as if to protect her but she used her scythe to block the blast. He turned to attack the red haired bastard only to find him gone. Shit! Where did he go?

He turned around spying the man running off to the rooftops. He barely heard Ruby say as he ran off to catchup with the would be robber," Are you fine if we go after him?"

He didn't need permission he was a hound. He had the feeling there was something much larger at play than this one robbery. He would get to the bottom of it if it killed him.

Ozpin's POV

Wolf should have been back by now. Unless the boy disobeyed him and was in town. Again... That at this point seemed highly likely. Wolf wasn't known for his obedience to anyone. Not even him. The boy had become more rebellious since spending most of his time in Remnant.

He had let the young man have a little more freedom since discovering that he was dying. The boy's inner Grim was slowly taking over him and there was nothing he could do. Ozpin was only his secondary huntsman. To slow the progression they needed to find his primary. That was easier said than done.

He was surprised when an alert sounded at his desk. He looked at it carefully recognizing the alert. Wolf had drawn his sword. He had an alert on the boy's sheath so that way if he was in trouble Ozpin would know. Why would the boy draw his sword inside town?

He sighed as he sent the coordinates to Glynda who was patrolling the town. He looked out over the city worry filling him.

Wolf's POV

They reached the top of the building cornering Torchwic. He growled angrily," Stop."

The man growled barely able to hear even with his hypersensitive hearing," Persistent."

An airship appeared behind the man sending a powerful airshock save wave at them. The man jumped onto the ship while they were distracted.

He pulled out a fire dust crystal and said," End of the line kiddies."

He threw the crystal at them. Wolf threw himself in front of Ruby. When it should have exploded he felt nothing. Looking up he saw Glynda. Damn he was in trouble, now.

She glared at him but turned her attention back to the fight at hand. He drew his sword in its basic form. To most it would have seemed to be a basic sword. Hidden in its hilt was a shotgun. In the sheath he could make the blade become a broadsword.

He took up a familiar stance next to Glynda. Ruby was stunned for a moment but quickly recovered. Wolf tried to jump up on the ship as Glynda covered him. Instead of it being Torchwic it was a girl in a red dress. The dress glowed gold with dust power. As he was about to attack her a flame hit him in the chest.

It knocked him back in the building and he skidded against it. The attack had knocked the breath out of him. It set his Grim blood alight. He could feel the urge to take his wolf form. It was stronger than ever. He sat frozen trying to get his Grim back under control.

Ruby Rose kept the girl occupied by attacking her with her sniper. He winced as he sat up. The fight didn't last long though. On the ground glyphs of fire appeared. It wasn't like anything he ever seen before.

He tried to gain his feet to get away from it. The pain was excruciating as he was barely able to gain his feet. He would never get away in time. He felt something yank him off his feet and to safety. Looking up he realized that Glynda used her semblance to pull him and Ruby out of the way.

He couldn't regain his feet. The pain from his Grim blood was excruciating. He couldn't push it back down. The danger was too great to allow himself to lose control here. He would be a danger to everyone.

Glynda touched his shoulder causing him to jump in fright. He looked at her while her eyes radiated calm. Ruby looked between them excitedly.

She said happily oblivious to the rising tensions," Your a huntress. Can I have your autograph?"

He gave a small snort of amusement at that. Glynda helped him to his feet gingerly. She then turned to glare at the girl. She led them to one of the stations. He knew that she wouldn't let him go anywhere without Ozpin. Who most likely would want to talk to Ruby. All they could do for the moment was wait for him to arrive.

Ozpin's POV

He sat in his office listening to Qrow's report. The dark haired man had little new information on the one who attacked Amber. His heart wasn't in it though. His thoughts were stuck on the young hound he called his. Wolf had been acting out more and more often. To be honest he wondered if the boy would make it to finding his primary huntsman.

Qrow said snapping the older man from his thoughts," About Wolf... Oz... I think he should go with me to visit the Tribe."

Shock and anger filled the old huntsman as he said," No absolutely not. Wolf cannot go to the Tribe."

Qrow said calmly," Ozpin if we don't do something there won't be a boy there to save. The Tribe can at least help slow the blood's progression and buy us time."

He knew realistically the man was right. The Tribe could teach Wolf a semblance of control. Could help him slow the progression until they found his primary huntsman. What would come back though?

They had gotten lucky with Qrow. The man's stubborn streak had kept his mind sane. Despite his need to drink excessive amounts of alcohol. Many were not that lucky. Raven his twin sister was more on the side of darkness. She ran with a band of thieves and bandits.

No he couldn't in consciousness let Wolf go to them. By the look of Qrow's face he knew exactly what he was thinking. The man didn't like it any more than he did. There was not much time for them to do a search. That and Wolf would fight them every step of the way. The council of Vale was trying to remove him from the position as headmaster. Only thing stopping them was Wolf. As long as he was the boy's only huntsman them they couldn't put him back on active duty.

Qrow was going to say something else but was interrupted by a beep on Ozpin's scroll. It was Glynda she was in one of the stations. She looked tired and like she had been in a fight. Wolf knew better than to fight with her so what happened?

She said," Headmaster. Wolf is here as is someone else. I'll send you the video of the fight. Wolf did have a valid reason for drawing his sword."

He said to Qrow," We will finish this conversation another time."

Once he disconnected the call to Qrow he pulled up the fight. He watched in surprise as Wolf and Ruby Rose Qrow's niece fought side by side. It was more fluid then even when the two of them fought side by side. Could Qrow's niece be the one they were looking for? Only one way to find out.

He said to Glynda," Hold them there. I wish to speak with Miss Rose."


	2. A much needed talk

Wolf's POV

He rested his head lightly on the table in front of him. His head was pounding like someone had used a stupify and left him to wake up on his own. To his left Ruby sat looking extremely nervous.

She probably thought she was in trouble. She wasn't something more was going on here. If Glynda was going to get mad at them she would have done it on the rooftop. That meant they were waiting for someone. He knew Ozpin would want to talk to him but Ruby?

He didn't get long to think on it. The door opened and Glynda entered. For his part he ignored her willing his headache to go away. The door he noticed didn't close and Ozpin's scent was there just in the doorway.

Glynda said in her lecturing tone," You put yourself and others in grave danger this evening," Ruby interrupted with a," They started it!"

That was ignored and she continued as if she hadnt just been interrupted," If it were up to me. You would be sent home with a pat on the back," Ruby perked up and Glynda slammed her wand on the table causing both to jump. She then continued now that she had both of their attention," And a slap on the wrist."

She then looked incredibly tired as she said," But there is someone here that would like to meet you. And talk with you."

The last part was said with a glare in his direction. He lifted his head when Ozpin came in. Exhaustion had long since set in and he wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

Ozpin wasn't looking at him though instead his gaze was on Ruby. He said looking at her closely from across the table," Ruby Rose... You have silver eyes."

She shuttered at him causing Wolf to smirk," I..uh..."

Ozpin asked sounding angry but he could see the amusement in the man's eyes," Now tell me where did you learn to do this?"

He pulled out a large scroll showing their fight with Torchwic's goons. Specifically her use of the scythe. It also showed some of their teamwork. Oh no. Ozpin was not pinning him with Qrow's neice. The man would murder him.

Ruby said oblivious to the boy's thoughts," At... Signal Academy."

He asked amused even further," They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

:No,: Wolf thought,: that would be mine. Or being stupid enough to give the Weasley twins dust crystals.:

He had no doubt in his mind what those twins were doing with dust. They were experimenters. They would likely create new things with dust. Or blow things up. Most likely blow things up.

Ozpin said glancing at him as he placed a plate of cookies in front of her," It's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that kind of skill before. A dusty old Qrow."

He honestly couldn't help himself he snorted. Glynda glared at him. Ozpin was as impassive as ever. It seemed he was angry with the young hound.

Ruby said oblivious," Thatsmmmm unmmm alright."

They all gave her a look and she swallowed before she said apologetically," Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me in now I'm all like. Aw how."

Ozpin said returning to being amused," I see. What is an adorable girl like doing in a school designed to train warriorr?"

She said looking to Wolf now," I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"I only have two more years left at Signal before i can apply to beacon. My sister is starting there this year and she is trying to become a huntress. I want to be a huntress to help people. Oh parents always taught us to help others. Thought why not make a career out of it..."

He tuned the girl out after that. Leaning back against the wall he thought,: Parents huh? What would have happened to me if only mine had been there for me? Would I have ever met Ozpin or Qrow?:

Marvolo tried to make up for lost time over the last six months. If it wasn't for the fact that he was slowly losing himself to his darkness he might have been open to it. Instead his Grim's blood continued to rise and there was little slowing it.

Two months ago he had made the decision to move to Remnant permanently. It was not an easy one to make. His father had been far from happy about it.

Flashback

Checking his bag over one final time he decided he had everything. Standing up he slipped the bag onto his shoulder. On his right hip his sword lay at it usual spot. As much as he wanted to make a clean getaway he couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

He walked down the halls to his father's study hesitating briefly before knocking. His father calm voice called out," Enter."

Trying to hide his reluctance he stepped into the study. The room also partially served as the man's person library. They had a family library but only those granted permission from Marvolo could enter this one. Very few people were allowed in the room much less look at the books.

He had searched the library in hopes that maybe one of their ancestors had the same trouble. Sadly one or two found they could travel by shadows. None of them found out they were of hounds. Or in danger of losing their humanity. So he gave up the search in the study.

His father looked at him surprised to see him there. More often than not he avoided the man now. He couldn't risk letting himself get close to the man. Not when he was going to lose himself soon.

His father asked calmly," So you are going then? To be honest I expected you to leave without saying anything."

Honestly he couldn't say he was that surprised. His fathe there was intelligent after all.

He bowed his head as he said," I'm sorry. I have to go."

Marvolo smiled kindly. He only smiled at him like that. No one else got that kind of smile.

He said," You are my son and heir. No matter where you are don't forget that. Something i have learned over the last few months is that trying to control you is pointless. You are a hound and will always do as you please. Just be sure to stay safe."

End of flashback

So far he had been able to keep that promise. Excluding the nights events of course. He can't get into too much trouble at school. They wouldn't even get to shadow a huntsman until second semester. Then again trouble had a habit of finding him. Oh well.

His attention was drawn back to Ozpin when he asked," You want to come to my school?"

Ruby said eagerly," More than anything."

Ozpin gave a carefree glance at Glynda who only huffed. He said tilting his head to the side," Well okay."

After going through some of the specifics with Ruby they released her. Wolf was still in the room and Ozpin had gone quiet the moment she left. Instead of saying something he just stared at the hound.

Wolf rubbed his chest feeling the pain where the chest armor was forming. It had not been an easy transition. The pain was hard to hide from Ozpin and Qrow. Many nights he had woken pressing his face into a pillow to muffle his screams. He knew if Ozpin had heard his screams the man would insist on knowing what was wrong. He couldn't hide it forever and knowing the man he already suspected what was happening.

Ozpin asked tilting his head to the side," Is there something you want to tell me, Wolf?"

Looking away he shook his head furiously. Turning his head to Glynda Ozpin tilted his head to the door. She took the hint and left the room. He then startled Wolf by pulling him to his feet.

Ozpin said said," Come on. I think you need to walk it off."

He followed Ozpin out of the room with an astounded look. The man rarely had time to just walk with him. They had done it more when he was younger and just coming back to himself.

Ignoring Glynda as they left the room they began to walk through the city. It seemed much more peaceful than it had just a few hours earlier. It reminded him of happier times. When there wasn't the worry of him losing his humanity. He decided to make the most of his time that he had left.

It wasn't much sadly. The healer said he would be lucky to make it to the Vytal festival. The man wasn't even sure if finding his primary huntsman would help any or not. The healer thought he was already beyond the help a huntsman could give. He couldn't give up though. If he gave up everything Ozpin had done for him would be for nothing.

Without noticing Ozpin had brought him to the habor. They could look over the ocean. When he had first regained the ability to speak this was the first place Ozpin had taken him. It had beem awhile since he had come to look at the ocean. He ran ahead so that he could stand by the rails breathing the scent of the ocean in.

He could see the fish jumping out of the water a little ways away. In the air there were some birds diving at the fish. It was a calming view. He envied the creatures that didn't have to worry about anything other than food and survival.

Ozpin leaned against the rails as he said softly," Wolf I know."

That broke him out pf watching the birds and fish. He glanced over at the man in green. He saw the knowing and serious look. The man wasn't bluffing. He knew.

Wolf sighed and said," Goodwitch. Damn it. Oz... I..."

How could he explain his reasoning for hiding his condition? Ozpin said as if reading his thoughts," I know why you hid it from me. With everything else going on you didn't want to add to my troubles. I wish you would have come to me though."

Ashamed he dropped his head. He didn't want to hurt his huntsman. That would be worse than anything anyone could say or do to him. Ozpin brought a hand under his chin and made him look in the man's eyes. Warm brown met confused green. Slowly the confusion bleed into a calm green. He didn't even try to fight it knowing it would just wear him out. Only a bonded huntsman could calm their hound in such a way. Even then only the most powerful of them. Such as Ozpin.

He said his shoulders slumping in defeat," I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Ozpin asked firmly," How long?"

"I'll be lucky to make it to the Vytal festival." He said. Ozpin stiffened and horror filled the brown eyes. That was only a few months away. The festival started in the fall and went through to their winter break. In training huntsman and huntresses would come from all of the schools to show their strength. This would be the first time since the start of the Great War that hounds would be participating.

Ozpin said rubbing his eyes tiredly," Maybe we should go with Qrow's suggestion after all. Before this becomes irreversible even by using a primary huntsman... There's more isn't there?"

He nodded solemnly and said," There maybe nothing anyone can do at this point Oz."

It had been awhile since the man's emotions were so strong that he could feel them through their bond. In fact this hadn't happened since Wolf nearly died on a mission. The fear and pain the man had felt had given him the strength to keep fight. Just as it did now.

He said with a serious look in his eyes," It's not over until the last moment, Oz. I'm not dead yet."

The man gave him a small knowing smile. He was just as stubborn if not more so than Qrow. As long as there was a chance he could come back from this he would keep fighting.


	3. Initation part 1

Wolf's POV

He pulled at the Beacon sweatshirt he had been given. He would never understand why Ozpin insisted on him arriving with the others by airship. There was absolutely no need for it. Beacon had been his home for nearly a decade. Still he got to see the upcoming students. One of whom might be his primary huntsman.

He spotted a familiar red hood a little ways away. Of course Ozpin would put him on the same ship as Ruby. Typical of the man. He worked well with the girl fighting wise but she didn't give off that feeling that Ozpin had given off. She was most definitely not his primary huntsman.

Next to her was Yang her sister. By looking at her, he could see that she specialized in hand to hand. Again nothing that stuck out. Calming would be the exact opposite of what would happen to him around her. Both of their explosive tempers would take down the town. No better stay away from Qrow's nieces if he knew what was good for him.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his home. No matter how many times he had seen Beacon it still took his breath away. It would always be home for him.

A smirk crossed his face when a blond haired boy ran towards a trash can. Motion sickness. How in the world that boy got into Beacon he didn't understand. Taking in the others appearance he noted nothing special on him.

The boy wore basic chest and shoulder plated armor. It was flawed leaving the stomach and just above his heart open. Next was his weapon. Like him originally it was a basic sword. Though it seemed the blond favored a shield to more open combat.

There was something about this boy he was different. Shaking his head of the thoughts he turned his attention to the ramp. They were landing. The boy ran off to find a trashcan and he slowly made his way down the ramp. They were in the courtyard as usual.

This was his first time entering the courtyard as a student. It would prove to be interesting to see if he was treated any different now that he was a student. Probably not. Porter and Oobleck always treated him well. They had respected Ozpin's decision of allowing him to live at Beacon. He would have to get his hammock from his room in Ozpin's office.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost bumped into a girl with a ton of suitcases. He sneezed as he got near them drawing him from his thoughts. Most of the suitcases held dust.

Looking the girl up and down he recognized a Schnee almost immediately. :This must be Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company. Great another spoiled princess.: he thought with a sneer. Schnees tended to follow Ironwood meaning he didn't get along with them.

The next thing he knew though the girl had bumped into Ruby. She growled," Watch where your going. Do you know how valuable what is in these suitcases is?"

Lightly his hand touched his sword ready to step in. Ruby muttered sounding like a child," I said I was sorry."

Then the Schnee brat started waving the dust around shouting more things at her. He was about to step in when Ruby sneezed causing an explosion. He had completely forgotten about the dust allergy that she and Qrow had. It was kind of funny how neither Yang nor Taiyang had it but Ruby did.

Of course that set the white haired girl off on another rampage. Ruby finally stuck up for herself snapping back," Look i said I was sorry princess!"

An unfamiliar voice said from behind him," It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company."

Turning he saw a girl dressed mostly in black. She had a black bow across her head that seemed really out of place. His nose alerted to him as to why. She was a Faunus. Having to hide because of what they were. It hurt but for the moment he let it l drop. It would do him no good to ask her about it here. No doubt it would only make her hate him for revealing her secret.

That seemed to stroke the girls ego. She said with a growl," Same company with controversial labor forces and business partners."

He watched as the heiress stormed off with a satisfied smile. She was annoying and stuck up. He was glad she was gone. Now he could talk to Ruby again.

Before he could though a blond walked up and held his out to her. It was him. The boy from the airship. He helped Ruby to her feet. That's when he walked up.

The blond boy said holding out his hand," I'm Jaune Arc."

"Ruby Rose. Thanks." She said with a smile.

He shook Jaune's hand and said," Wolf."

The touch sent a sense of calm through him. It was similar to Ozpin's touch. His breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. Jaune's eyes were a warm ocean blue.

Ruby said happily," It's good to see you again Wolf. I didn't really get the chance to thank you for what you did before I got into Beacon."

He had to tear his eyes away from the young huntsman. He said with a small smile," It was no trouble at all Ruby. I wasn't even supposed to be out that night."

Jaune asked," Why?"

His breath caught in his throat at the thought of his predicament. His head lowered when Ruby said," He's a hound. Professor Goodwitch mentioned it."

Jaune said looking him up and down," But you look completely human."

"That's the problem with hounds blood concentration as high as mine. We look completely human until... until we began to lose ourselves to our darkness." His hand went to his chest.

The plate had almost completely formed now. If he was caught without a shirt it would be obvious he was a hound. His wolf form was even worse. White was slowly decorating his black fur. Mostly it was across his tail and underbelly.

Ruby said oblivious to the scared wolf that stood before them," You are a good friend, Wolf. I think we need to go to the auditorium for some speech though."

Both of them looked at each other sheepishly. Neither one would be able to find their way to the meeting area. With a sigh he beckoned for them to follow him. He showed them how to get to the auditorium. Ozpin and Goodwitch were already on the stage.

His and Ozpin's eyes met. The man looked curiously to the side of him. That's when he realized that Ozpin was looking at Jaune for Ruby had moved off. He gave a sheepish smile but there was no time for them to talk about it as it was time for Ozpin to start his speech.

Ozpin said from up front looking tired,"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today to home your crafts. All I see is wasted energy. You assume we will help you with this. It is up to you to make the first step."

With that he stepped off the stage. Oz... he could feel there was something bothering the man. Did something happen since the last they talked? He hoped not. They didn't need anymore bad news.

Ozpin's POV

He made his way back to his office after his speech. He wouldn't have long before Wolf came to see. Seeing the hound standing next to a new student. Normally, Wolf was never at ease with a new person. What he saw was a very relaxed hound next to an unfamiliar boy.

He pulled up the files that James had sent him. He had sent his fellow headmaster to search for more information on hound. What the dark haired man found was not encouraging. In Atlas there had been four cases of hounds disappearing. They had unusually high amounts of Grim blood.

It had been before the Great War so little of the information had been saved. Huntsman that they had been bonded to were sent out to search for the missing hounds. What they found was a new form of Grim. Much smaller than regular Grim they had regular chest plate of Grim. The only other thing was white across the underbellies and taik of the creatures.

Out of four bonded huntsman only one returned alive. He barely lived long enough to give his report before he too died. They said the creatures were much smarter and had knowledge that shouldn't have been possible on the huntsman's weapons.

A second party had been sent to the site. What they found distrubed even the most seasoned huntsman. Body parts had been strewn everywhere. It was impossible to tell what came from which huntsman. Weapons lay shattered as well across the dirt. There was only one picture of the site and it sent chills down his spine.

He could see the blood all over the ground. It was like a Grim had attacked someone untrained. He knew full well that the huntsman that had been sent were fully trained. Could this be what happened to hounds who lost themselves to their darkness? What a terrifying fate.

Before he could look further into it though his elevator dinged. Wolf stepped through looking contemplative. He closed the file as the boy sat in front of him.

He asked with a small smile," Hello Wolf. What brings you to my office less than a day into training?"

Wolf seemed to come out of his thoughts. Green eyes met his brown eyes.

Finally the boy said," Ozpin I think Jaune might be my primary. I haven't fought alongside him yet. But we shook hands and that feeling of calm and acceptance. It was stronger than even before we bonded."

That was what caught the man's attention. No one they had tried to pair him with had the calm and acceptance feeling that he said he felt. For every hound it was a different feeling. Wolf who had never had a kind word to him before he came to Remnant. It led Wolf to need acceptance especially from him or Qrow.

He knew as much as the green eyed boy tried to hide it when Glynda got angry at him it it hurt the boy. All he wanted was someone to accept him unconditionally. It was hard to find it in their world. It made him wonder what other hounds felt when they found their huntsman.

Ozpin said snapping out of his reverie," I'm happy for you, Wolf. Just in time hopefully. The full moon is a week from now. You can do the ceremony then."

To his surprise the boy shook his head his dark curls falling into his eyes. Wolf said softly," I'm sorry Ozpin I won't. As long as your position here rides on me remaining bound to you I won't bond with anyone else. You are my huntsman. You took me in when no one else would."

Ozpin felt a rush of anger go through him. He wanted the boy to survive into his adulthood. Not die because of him or worse a fate worse than death. To become what he once fought.

He said controlling his anger," Wolf you can't. If you don't bond with your primary you will lose what little humanity you have left. Forget about me for a moment and think about yourself."

Again the boy shook his head. The boy said," Ozpin, you showed me what it was like to be cared about. I won't abandon you."

Ozpin wanted to argue but the look in the green eyes stopped him. Wolf's eyes were honest and pain filled. It was something he had only seen once in the boy. When the council first tried to remove him as headmaster. The boy had stood up for him and fought them. The only reason why they listened to him was because they feared having an untrained hound out in the world.

He moved around his desk to kneel to eye level with the boy. Reaching out he grasped the boy's chin to make green eyes meet brown. Wolf leaned into his touch making a soft rumble.

Ozpin said rubbing his thumb over the boy's cheek," Wolf, I don't want you to have a fate worse than death. That's what awaits you if you don't take this opportunity."

Another soft rumble came from the boy as he replied," I can't lose you, Oz. That would be what sent me over the edge of my humanity. I know it. As long as i have my bond with you I can keep fighting."

With a sigh he knew he wouldn't be able to convince the boy otherwise. One thing he wished the boy hadn't picked up from Qrow was his stubbornness. Then again that could be the only thing keeping Wolf's humanity intact.

Ozpin said," You will tell me before it happens."

It wasn't a question but he still felt the boy nod. Wolf once again accepted his authority. It was rare that he accepted anyone's authority. Then again that was the power of their bond.

To his surprise the boy pulled away from him. Wolf said still as soft as before," Ozpin I want you to promise me something," He looked at the boy curiously and the other continued," If I appear to be about to lose my humanity I want you to kill me. End it so that i don't hurt anyone Oz. If it was you i know that it will be quick. Please promise me."

Ozpin said with a nod," If it comes down to it. I will. Promise me that it won't come down to that, Wolf."

So the promise between the two of them was forged. Ozpin wished he didn't have to make such a promise. A broken bond was just as hard on the huntsman as it was on the hound.

Wolf's POV

After he left Ozpin's office he made his way back to the auditorium where everyone was holed up at. It was getting late and everyone was changing. He shifted into his wolf form. He crawled through the mass of people until he found the blond he was looking for.

Jaune was wearing a onesie that even had him chuckling. He was laying on top of a sleeping bag. Gently he touched his cold nose against the boy's hand. The older boy started looking down at him surprised. His ears flattened against his head fearfully. After several moments Jaune scratched him behind the ear.

Jaune said smiling," That must be you Wolf. I have never seen any wolves like you before."

Wolf moved closer to put his head on the sleeping bag next to the blond. Jaune moved over to allow him space on the sleeping bag. He curled into the boy's side. He was warm like his father and Ozpin. Slowly he fell into a deep calm sleep.

The next morning he awoke to everyone moving around. They were having their initiation. He shifted back into his human form. Shaking Jaune awake they prepared for the day. Once everyone's stuff was packed up they made their way to the cliffs. Each person hound or otherwise stood on a metal square.

He noted both Ozpin and Glynda standing in front of them. Ozpin said," For years you have trained to be warriors. You have heard rumors of teams. Let me put the rumors to rest. You partner will be the first person you make eye contact with. They will be your partners for the next four years. After you find them make your way to the north end of the forest. There you will find a temple. There are relics there. Pick one ans make your way back. You will be evaluated by teachers during tjis period. Kmow this they will not interfere. So if you do not take this seriously you will die. Hounds you know who you are. Find yourself a huntsman or huntress you work well with. We will evaluate everyone you fight alongside. If you don't choose one we will pick the one you worked best with."

Jaune asked nervously," Sir when you say landing strategy what exactly do that entail?"

Ozpin quirked a half smile as he said sternly," Everyone to their own landing strategy."

Jaune paled considerably as he asked," Did you hand out parachutes?"

"No you will be falling." Ozpin said with a hint of amusement.

Jaune was the next to be launched before he could ask anything else. If Of course he was the last one to be launched. Ozpin said kindly," Good luck, Wolf."

With that he was launched into the forest.


	4. Initiation part 2

Wolf's POV

He did a quick shadow travel in mid air to the ground. It was dangerous to do so but necessary. He had no landing strategy besides shadow travel.

Above him he could see the others doing their own strategies. Wincing he saw Jaune spiraling out of control. Above him Pyrrha landed turning her sword into a spear. She gaged the right angle and threw it.

He heard Jaune said," Thank you!"

A faint smile appeared on the hounds face. It faded when he saw the look of almost fear on Pyrrha's when their eyes met.

He said calmly," Go on. We are not meant to be partners you and I. Besides I think a young blond huntsman could use your help."

Surprise filled her killing curse eyes as she assessed him. They were so much like his own. It made him wonder if they shared an ancestor. Though it was highly unlikely. Given who she was.

Of course he knew exactly who she was. Pyrrha Nikos the best and most humble of the candidates for the year. He wouldn't have minded her as his huntress but she didn't have the calming effect. No his destiny seemed to lay with young Jaune Arc.

Pyrrha said realization filling her eyes," Your a hound. That's why you won't accept me as your partner. Do i have..."

Before she could finish her question he shook his head. He said," No. You are not my huntress. My destiny lies with another."

Thankfully she took him at his word and left to find her partner. Hounds were notorious for being solitary creatures. If she had done any research which it seemed she had then she would know that. Apart from their huntsman there were few that a hound would trust. Most of the time they kept humans at arms distance.

Faunus were worse. While humans saw them as partners Faunus saw them as abominations. Most hounds would trust a human over a normal Faunus any day.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he started making his way north. His sensitive hearing could hear the others making their way through the forest. Ruby it seemed had paired up with Weiss. Beowolves were not far behind them. A young girl and boy from one of the outlying cities had paired up together as well. Pyrrha wasn't far from Jaune now.

Movement behind him made his hand go for his sword. A red haired boy came stumbling through the bush. He relaxed a fraction recognizing him as a student. Their eyes met and the boy seemed displeased. Likely because he was smaller than expected.

He waved the red head off," You are not my partner. Go on find another."

The boy's face went as red as his hair but Wolf interrupted him," I'm a hound. We choose our own partners. You would never be considered as mine."

The boy said with a sneer," So your an animal. Fine i would never want you as my partner anyways."

That he was used to. Some humans saw them as nothing more than animals. Even lower than the Faunus. It was a raging debate once again whether or not hounds had souls. He remembered once when he was young he asked Ozpin about it.

Flashback

He rubbed at his eyes as he stood in the elevator to go to Ozpin's office. It was obvious he had been crying. The elevator dinged startling him. He moved through the office hoping to get to his room without Ozpin noticing. He had no such luck.

The silver haired man called out," Wolf you're back early."

This was true. He wasn't supposed to be back in Remnant for at least another week. He bowed his head fully intending on ignoring the implied question.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder forcing him to turn around. Looking up he could see the calm eyes of his huntsman. A rare amber unlike anything he had seen before this man intrigued him like no other. The man had spent two working with him so he could talk again. His time with the Grim had made that a long and trying process. More than once the man called Qorw said they should just eliminate him. The angry woman agreed. Yet Ozpin with his amber eyes downright ignored them.

Instead he worked tirelessly to help him. With the aid of young huntsman in training they had succeeded. That had been six months ago. He now travelled freely between Earth and Remnant. Remnant would always be home in his eyes. His so called family saw him as a freak and a monster.

The words had been driven home when he overheard a group of adults in Remnant calling him the same thing. It was like there was no escape from what he was. Was he really a monster for something he was born as? Just because a pack of Beowolves had taken him in? Sure he still didn't speak much if at all but that shouldn't make him a monster.

He didn't notice that he had been directed to a chair until Ozpin sat him in it. Then he left. Only a minute later he returned with a cup of something hot. He handed it to the young hound. To his surprise it was hot chocolate. A rare treat for the young hound.

He looked up unquestioningly at Ozpin who was sipping from his cup of coffee. With a sigh he blew at his chocolate before taking a sip. It was as delicious as he remembered. Ozpin made the best coffee. No doubt about it.

"What brought you back so early, Wolf? Why did you show up crying?" Ozpin questioned softly.

His huntsman was still spoke to him like he was a frightened animal. Some days he still felt like one. It took a lot of work for him to begin to understand his emotions. He still didn't understand the emotions of others yet. He didn't understand why people hated and feared him.

As if sensing his thoughts Ozpin asked gently," Was it Qrow again? You shouldn't take anything he says to heart. It takes a lot for that man to come around."

Shaking his head he whispered," It wasn't Qrow this time. It was some people in the city. They were talking about me. They called me a monster, sir."

He didn't miss the hidden wince at his use of sir. All the professors insisted on him calling them that. Or in the strange green haired man's case doctor. Ozpin insisted that he called him Ozpin or Oz. Anything but sir. Still he had trouble with it.

"You are not a monster, Wolf. You are just a boy who needs help." The huntsman said with more conviction than he had ever seen before.

This man truly believed he was not a monster. Instead just another person that needed his help. Now more than ever Wolf was happy that he had met the amber eyed huntsman.

He asked burying his face into Ozpin's coat dropping the mug of hot chocolate," Why? Why do they hate me?"

While shocked by his sudden hug Ozpin wrapped his arms around him. The man said softly," Humans fear what they do not understand. They do not hate you, Wolf. They fear you because they don't understand you. Be yourself don't let anyone change you because of their fear."

End of flashback

Ozpin was right that day. He could do nothing about their fear until he proved that he was not a monster. That meant being himself and showing what he was capable of. So he would make his way north and find Jaune.

Ozpin's POV

He watched the first years form their partnerships. Some he was surprised by others he wasn't. One that surprised him was the partnership between Arc and Nikos. He knew that the boy wasn't as good as his transcripts said. In fact he was almost completely sure they were fake. Still the boy had the potential to stop Wolf's downward slide. That was enough for him to keep him in his school.

One that didn't surprise him was the pairing of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. They would be good for each other. Ruby would end up as team leader teaching her more responsibility. Schnee needed a wake up call. Not everything would fall into her lap.

Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long. Depending on who they were teamed up with would make him consider one for a team leader. They would be good for each other. That much was for certain.

Glynda said surprising him," Our final team has formed, sir."

He didn't even look up as he listened to her," Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Poor boy I get see them getting along."

He didn't even give a noise in acknowledgment. He knew that they had made a plan to meet up in the forest. It wasn't hard to figure out.

His attention was drawn though to his hound. He could feel the boy's feelings. Even at the distance they were at. Wolf's was feeling unsure of himself again. It wasn't anything knew. Ever since Wolf's diagnosis he was more unsure of himself. He continued to withdraw himself from Ozpin.

It hurt the huntsman to watch Wolf slowly pull away from him. He knew why the boy did it though. Wolf was afraid that he would forget his duties. That instead of protecting the world Ozpin would search for a way to fix his blood concentration.

Reluctantly Ozpin agreeed with the boy. If Wolf continued to spend most of his time with him he would likely be trying to find something to slow it. It hurt him more than he let anyone see to see Wolf fighting a losing battle.

His attention was drawn to the screen when he heard Wolf curse. On the screen he was surrounded by Ursa. He was interested to see how far the boy had come with his new weapon.

Wolf's POV

His hand landed on his right hip where his sword lay. The hilt felt familiar to him. Unlike in the previous fights he had grown much more familiar with the blade. His techniques were far from perfected but it would have to do. No one came to school perfect after all.

Five Ursa surrounded him. Like Qrow he was a magnet for the Creatures of Grim. At least he didn't have his semblance working against him. The Grim blood that flowed through his veins attracted the Grim. They knew what he was. At least on a basic level.

Shaking himself from the dangerous thoughts he drew his sword. It was just in time to block the first strike from the Ursa. He dodged around the second one using his momentum and it's surprise to decapitate it. One down. Four to go.

They roared in anger at the fallen Grim who was already turning into shadows. The second one was just as easy to kill. While Ursa were huge and packed a hell of a lot of power they weren't very smart. If one dodged and blocked their strikes they would find an opening.

He had killed four of the five in rapid succession. The fifth one caught him by surprise. A claw swiped him across the chest. The power behind the attack sent him crashing into a tree. He could feel at least three of his ribs crack from the force of the blow.

It charged at him. He only had a split second to make a decision. He did a slide forward allowing him to go under its belly. Using his momentum he stuck his sword into its underbelly practically slicing it from shoulder to hip.

The bodies of all five Grim were almost dissipated by this point. Satisfied with his work he finally began to make his way north.


	5. Initation part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is my favorite chapter so far to write. Hope you read and comment for me. Enjoy the chapter and remember. As there is light there must be dark.

Wolf's POV

The place that Ozpin had hidden the relics at wasn't hard to find. Judging by the missing pieces people had already beaten him there. It made him wonder if Jaune had been one of them. He hoped not he wanted to see the boy fight. Test his skills as a huntsman.

Jaune's landing strategy was terrible. The worst he had seen well since Qrow recorded his first one. Wolf winced at the memory. Ozpin didn't go easy on anyone. Not even on him.

His attention was drawn by rustling of tree limbs and bushes. His left hand rested on his sword hilt ready to fight again. He was pleasantly surprised when a blond haired girl came out. He was all too familiar with her. It was Yang. Ruby's half sister. She was closely followed by the dark haired Faunus. If Wolf remembered correctly her name was Blake.

They both stared at him for a moment. Slowly he released his grip on his sword hilt and smiled.

He said," Hey Yang. It's been awhile."

A big grin broke out on her face. She said happily," Well if it isn't Wolf. I bet you are looking for a huntsman or hundreds right? I thought you were bonded with... well you know."

He was grateful that she had stopped. She might trust her knew partner but he didn't. He didn't know anything about her.

Instead he decided to reply vaguely," Oh it's still strong but he's only a secondary. May have found my primary but only time will tell."

She launched herself at him and he was barely able to stay standing. It was a huge bear hug. One thing he would never get used to was the siblings need to hug. Part of it he guessed came from the abuse his mother did. That and Oz wasn't a touchy feely kinda of person. That mental image actually disturbed him some.

Blake interrupted calmly," We should get the relics and leave. There's no telling how long until the grim find this place."

He stiffened then nodded. She was right. Soon this place would be crawling with Grim. Luckily the forest was mainly filled with Beowulves and Ursa. Easy to take care of for intraining huntsman. Rumors had it though that a Nevermore had been seen nearby. They had to be cautious.

So the three of them made their way to the pedestals where the relics were. Wolf wanted to pinch his nose in exasperation. Oz seemed to have decided to use chess pieces this year. If he remembered the stories correctly the last time this happened was with Qrow.

A faint smile appeared on his face. Oobleck had given him a copy of the picture of Qrow in a skirt. He had not laughed that hard since. The dark haired man looked like he wanted to commit murder on the green haired one. Luckily Ozpin had stepped in before it came to that.

Yang grabbed the knight piece and asked," How about a cute little pony?"

A faint smile appeared on Blake's face as she shrugged. Like Wolf she couldn't careless. Anything else to be said was interrupted by a loud crashing noise. They drew their weapons waiting for a fight.

What came out of the woods and into the clearing surprised them. It was an Ursa. Just as it broke into the clearing it collapsed.

A girl appeared on it's back and she said," Aw it's broken."

Wolf felt his cheek twitch. What in the hell? He had seen a lot of strange things. It came with the territory of hanging around with Ozpin and Qrow. This had to take the cake though.

A boy appeared from under it and he said," Nora... please don't do that again."

The girl called Nora said," Okay Ren."

Strangest team ever! There was no doubt about it. Still they were funny to watch. Even he had to admit that.

Blake asked," Did they just ride in on an Ursa?"

Both he and Yang nodded. They turned to see Nora glancing at each of the pieces. She chose the black rook.

"I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle," she began singing.

"Nora!" Came a slightly annoyed voice.

"Coming Ren!" And so she went.

Strangest day ever. That said a lot. Still it couldn't get any worse. In that moment he realized his mistake. It could always get worse. On top of that he had only found one of Qrow's nieces. The less trouble making one. So where was?

He heard a," Look out!" Right before something crashed into him from above.

Groaning as he felt whatever or whoever it was get off him he turned over. Ruby stood looking down at him in shock. His own eyes widened in surprise. Did she just... fall from the sky? What the hell was Qrow teaching her?

Something else he noticed was a Nevermore in the sky. That made since on how she fell on top of him. He had to have some of the worst luck out of this group. Then again it could be worse. He could be a second coming of Qrow.

Ruby and Yang had their family reunion while he went stiff. A familiar scent was coming at them at alarming speeds. He looked up just in time to see Jaune crash through tree limbs. Wincing he went to help the blond boy. In doing do he completely ignored the comversation between Ruby and Weiss.

He watched in amusement as Jaune jumped from the branch he landed on to catch Weiss. Only to fall and have her land on his back.

She said sarcastically," My hero."

"My back." Was Jaune's pained reply.

When she got off him Wolf held out his hand to the boy. For a moment everyone watched in anticipation. Ruby and Yang especially knew the significance of the gesture.

He wasn't one to allow someone to touch him. For him to initiate contact was almost unheard of unless it was Ozpin.

Jaune for his part took the hand and allowed Wolf to pull him to his feet. A small smile appeared on the hound's face. A small bond of trust was forming between the two. A fledgling bond that would last a lifetime if given the chance.

More rustling in the trees drew their attention. Wolf shifted his stance so that he was protecting Jaune. Jaune's hand was placed on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it. To their surprise it Pyrrha and she had he spear drawn.

Right behind her was a Death Stalker. It was a high level grim one of the more dangerous ones in the area. In fact he thought they were only in the caves to the west. The look on his friend's face said it all. They had awoken the Death Stalker.

He said with a growl," Grab a relic and let's go. We don't need to fight these guys."

Jaune asked noticing his shifting stance," What about you?"

"I'm a hound with tons of missions under my belt. I can hold them off for a short time," he replied with a note of finality.

Jaune wanted to argue but a touch on the shoulder from Pyrrha prevented it. A small nod from him was all he got. They went to get their relics. That's when the Death Stalker attacked.

Wolf parried the tail strike with his sword. In the same movement he side stepped the claw strike that would have sent him flying. The hide of the Death Stalker was tough. Tougher than he expected but he could deal with it.

He sneezed and that was the only warning that he had to jump. On instinct he did just barely avoiding both a strike by the tail and ice dust particles. The ice dust froze the tip of the tail to the ground.

He looked around to see where it came from. Weiss had her rapier pointed in his direction. For a moment they just stared at each. Then he nodded his acceptance and thanks. Maybe the heiress wasn't so bad after all.

Large feathers from the Nevermore were all over the ground. The grim itself was circling around them. He could have taken the Nevermore but that and a Death Stalker. Not a chance. They needed to leave now.

As if reading his thoughts Ruby said," We need to go. We have what we came for and have no reason to fight them."

Jaune said confidently," Ruby you guys take the front. Pyrrha you, Nora, and Ren take the middle. Wolf and i will take up rear guard."

Surprised by his sudden assertiveness the others just nodded. They took their places where he told them. Wolf leaned back watching carefully.

Ruby took the front with the others right behind her. That girl was going to be a natural leader. He could tell.

Glancing at his huntsman he couldn't help but smile. Jaune would be as well. He just needed time to learn and adjust.

As the last of their group started he and Jaune took up the rear. His sword was out ready for an attack.

Ozpin's POV

He watched in amusement as the children took orders from Jaune Arc. No matter what Glynda had to say about the boy. He had natural leadership qualities. Like Ruby, his personality encouraged others to trust and follow him.

Wolf had taken quite a shine to the young man. Normally he would shy away from touch. Or growl at the person depending on who it was. Once on a bad day he tired to bite James. Of course he was in his wolf form. So it made more since. Yet here he was offering his hand to young Arc.

The man had to respect the teenager for gaining such trust from one unwilling to let others in. Only time would tell if it was enough. He gently brushed against the mental bond bond between him and Wolf.

A gentle brush back was received from the young man. It was their way of checking up on each other. No matter how far apart they were that bond held strong. Though it was weakened when Wolf was visiting his world.

His hand touched the necklace that he kept in his pocket. While the boy kept his on his neck at all times. Ozpin would rather it stay where it wouldn't get broken or lost. It never strayed from his pocket. It was a gift from a boy who never trusted anyone else in the world. Hopefully this would give him a chance to survive and make some friends.

His attention was drawn back to the video. The Grim had caught up with the teenagers. The Death Stalker had broken the bridge separating the groups. Wolf and Jaune were on one side while everyone else was on the other.

Glynda said," Sir, another team has made it back. We are just missing..."

"These eight. I can see them Glynda." He interrupted.

The annoyance she felt radiated off of her. Ozpin was hard pressed not to smile at it.

A crash once again brought his attention back to reality. It seemed the groups had evened up. Arc's group took on the Death Stalker. Rose's group was fighting with the Nevermore.

Wolf and Arc were skilled with keeping each other covered. Nikos kept the Death Stalker occupied while Valkerie hit it with her hammer. While they landed blows it didn't seem like they were doing any damage. By the look on Arc's face he noticed as well. Ozpin saw the two boy's exchange glances. Wolf nodded.

Arc commanded," Pyrrha the tail. Nora use your hammer. We will cover you."

Arc moved to a strange position as Nikos threw her shield. The shield sliced through the small connecting tissue so that the stinger dropped. To his surprise Valkerie ran up to Arc as Wolf blocked a claw swipe at them.

She jumped up so that she stood on Arc's shield. In turn he pushed her high into the air. She used shot from the hammer to send herself high into the air. As she was coming down and gaining momentum she turned and held out her hammer in front of her. The head of the hammer rammed the stinger into the Death Stalker. It was done with enough force to pierce the armor. Killing the grim.

"Sir you need to check Wolf's aura levels immediately. They are all over the place," came Glynda's alarmed statement.

Immediately he pulled up the aura reader and his hound on screen. Wolf had gone very, very, pale. Glynda had been correct about his aura levels as well. They were going from red to green at a rapid pace. As much as he wanted to go down there and aid the boy he couldn't. It was up to Wolf. All he could do was try to calm him down through the bond.

Wolf's POV

His breathing was coming in ragged gasps. It was not from the battle but from trying to stay in control. Something in him was telling him to shift. That he was in danger.

The human part of him fought desperately against it. The bond between him and Ozpin flared to life. He could feel the comfort that the man was pushing towards him. Then calmness. For the first time it wasn't enough. If anything his aura was getting more out of control. If this kept up his semblance would activate. If that happened a Nevermore would be the least of their problems.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he saw Jaune's worried blue eyes. The warmth of the touch was equal if more than Ozpin's touch. He leaned slightly into it. His aura slowly began to calm. It was no longer flitting over his chest.

When it calmed to more manageable levels Jaune asked," Wolf, what was that?"

Pushing himself to his feet he made Jaune retreat a little. Once the world stopped spinning he said," I'm okay. It was just a short loss of control."

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise. So little was known about the hounds. One thing they did know was that losing control was bad. They had the darkness inside them. The same darkness of creatures of grim. It one were to completely lose control hundreds would die.

In a quiet voice he said," I'll be okay. I'm going to see Ozpin after team assignments. He will help me."

Though it looked like Jaune wanted to argue he didn't. Instead he pulled one of Wolf's arms around his shoulder and helped him up the cliffs. Pyrrha and the others followed close behind. Something told the young hound that there would trouble about his choice of huntsman. Whether it was from Qrow or someone else he didn't know.


	6. Team's part 1

Wolf's POV

His breathing was coming in ragged gasps. He could feel Ozpin pressing on their bond trying to calm him but it wasn't working. A gentle hand on his chest though brought him some amount of clarity through the pain.

Opening his eyes he could see Jaune's hand and warmth was radiating off of it. It was so unlike anything he ever felt before. The warmth was more than both his father's and Ozpin's combined. It made him wonder if this was what it was like to meet you primary huntsman.

The boy's aura mixed with his own. It was pure and light. A very different look than his own. His aura was dark and heavy. It tried to weigh down the light aura. For a moment it was like a dance. Both were fighting for dominance. Eventually the light aura won out and Wolf's faded back into his body. Finally settling.

For a moment all he could do was lay there stunned. His aura had never submitted to anyone. Through his own will it would allow Ozpin to direct it. Yet it had never submitted to his will.

Jaune put his arm around his shoulder taking most of his weight. He said commandingly," We need to get to the top of the cliff. He needs to go to the infirmary immediately."

Wolf wanted to protest but a single look from the young man made it die in his throat. Ren pulled his other arm around his shoulder and the helped him up the cliffs. Nora and Yang watched the front for anymore Grim. Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss covered the rear. It was slow going but eventually they made it to the top.

Ozpin watched them come up with a worried frown marring his features. Wolf gave the man a small smile before they slowly made their way to the academy. No doubt he would be called to the man's office after team assignments.

Once back at the Academy teams were assigned. It was in order of when they had returned. In total there were seven teams. Meaning 28 students. Some would make it through the first year. Many would not. This would be a test of their mettle. It would teach them what they needed to know while pushing them to the edge.

He was waiting in the back by the wall. All these people made him nervous. While the view on hounds had improved somewhat. There were still many who would rather see them dead.

Ozpin said drawing his attention," Jaune Arc, Nora Valkerie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You four retrieved the black rook pieces. You are now known as team JNPR. This team will be lead by Jaune Arc."

A grin appeared on his face. Jaune was the perfect person for a leadership role. Many wouldn't see it that way. Mainly because he lacks the confidence. When it came down to it though. He could be trusted. He would follow the other into battle any time. They just had to work on his swordsmanship.

Oz wasn't finished either he continued on," In light of the teamwork shown between Wolf and Jaune Arc, i am assigning Wolf hound of Beacon to team JNPR. His huntsman will be Jaune Arc. Congratulations to both huntsman and hound."

He was proud of his new huntsman. While he could tell the other was surprised he didn't show it. On the other hand the other students began to murmur amongst themselves.

The last team was Team RWBY. It was led by Ruby Rose. Honestly this didn't surprise him either. The girl took after both Qrow and her mother. She would make a great leader. Even if she was two years younger than the rest of her team.

The next thing they were given was room assignments. He was lucky and had the option of either staying with his team or Ozpin. More than likely he would go back and forth as he pleased. It was just in his nature.

Jaune said as they walked over to him," Honestly I'm surprised they let me be your huntsman. Much less team leader. Wouldn't Pyrrha be better suited for it?"

Like himself Jaune had insecurities. He replied kindly," I chose you, Jaune. There is a reason for that. One i can't really explain. As for team leader. Well you are perfect for it. Earlier when we were facing the Death Stalker you led us. Gave us direction in battle under immense pressure. That is why he chose you to be leader."

Jaune didn't look like he was convinced but he accepted it. They were going to leave only to be stopped by Ozpin.

The man said," Wolf, I would like to speak to you in my office. Mr. Arc, he will be by later."

On instinct he fell into step behind Ozpin. It was a quiet trip to the elevator to get to his office. No doubt to keep unwanted easedroppers from hearing. Once the doors to the elevators closed though that changed.

Ozpin moved close and lifted his chin their eyes meeting. By the worry in his huntsman's eyes told him his were more than flecked with gold. Seconds later the door opened.

He was pushed onto the couch and Ozpin went to rustle through his desk. When he returned he was holding up the first aid kit. A gentle look crossed his face. Only Ozpin cared enough to check on him immediately. Most huntsman assumed that hounds could take care of themselves.

It made it hard for them to trust others. Hounds had a hard time controlling their aura. Because of their Grim's blood their soul fought the blood. That was what made their aura nearly uncontrollable. That was what many huntsman didn't understand. Ozpin was different and that's why not just him but Qrow trusted him.

Ozpin treated a few scratches that he had received. This was one of best times he came back from a mission. Only minor wounds.

Ozpin said once his wounds were cleaned and treated," There you are fixed up. What happened out there?"

He leaned back as he said," I lost control, Oz. If it hadn't been Jaune my semblance could have activated. Oz, I have never seen my aura submit to anyone. Not you. Not Qrow. No one. Except for him."

"I have heard about that. Only the huntsman truly meant for the hound can do that. Are you sure you don't want to do the ritual?"

He shook his head as he replied," No. We can't. Oz they would throw you out of the headmaster office."

That and they weren't even sure it would work. He wouldn't allow Ozpin's job to be at risk if they weren't sure it would work.

Warm hands cupped his chin and made him look at the man. Ozpin said," You shouldn't be worried about me, Wolf. I'll be fine."

"How can i not worry about you? You always put others before yourself. Please I can't lose you."

Losing Ozpin would be like losing a part of himself. This man had practically raised him. The father he didn't have until six months ago.

"You won't lose me, Wolf," Came the gentle reply.

Wolf said calmly," Don't make promises you can't keep, Oz. Eventually you will leave me."

A look of comprehension came across the man's face. It was the sad but the honest truth. Eventually you were completely alone in the world. If he was truthful to himself that was what scared him the most. He didn't want to be alone.

Ozpin said softly," Wolf, you aren't alone in this world. You have Qrow, Mr. Arc, and your father. Not to mention how many friends you will make here."

Part of him knew that Ozpin was right. Still fear coursed through him at the thought of losing Ozpin. The bond between them would be shattered should the man die. It would be enough to push him over the edge and into the darkness.

He said softly," Yes, Oz."

For a moment they were quiet then Ozpin stood making his way to his desk. He shuffled papers around on it before coming up with a letter. Even from the couch he could see his name in emerald green ink. A letter from his father.

He stood and retrieved the letter. Since he had returned full time to Remnant he hasn't heard from the man. Part of him had been hurt by the lack of communication. Another part knew it was because the man was busy. Of course he could have iniated contact too.

He tore open the envelope and it read:

Harrison,

I hope this finds you well. I know you will have just started Beacon and hopefully you remain at the school. Things are well here. I have divorced Bellatrix on the grounds of abuse. She is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

Other news is I have taken my place on the Wizengott. They have accepted me as Lord Slytherin. When you return I will name you my heir.

Be safe,  
Marvolo Slytherin

A faint smile appeared on his face after reading it. The man didn't ask about what he was doing or if he was injured. He knew that Wolf would never tell him. Instead he chose to show his caring and pass along news.

With his father now in the Wizengott he knew the man would be much busier. He could lead the charge for political power better. It made him wonder how the man got them to accept him. Officially Marvolo Slytherin didn't exist. The person who would recognize his true name had a lot of power in the Wizengott.

He looked up only to have Ozpin hand him a peace of paper. A knowing look was in the man's eye as he accepted it. He penned a quick reply before allowing Ozpin to take it. There was no doubt it would reach its intended recipient.

With that done he bid the man good night and made his way to the dorms. Years of experience allowed him to find it with ease. In his early years at the academy he had spent a lot of time down in the dorms. With the team that had helped him regain his voice. Of course they had long since graduated.

He waved his scroll by the panel of their door. It opened allowing him entrance. On one side sat Pyrhha and Nora. On the other was Jaune and Ren. As he came in all four looked up at him.

He smiled at Juane who returned it shyly. Pyrrha gave a disapproving look. No doubt she wanted Jaune to be here partner. By the blush he had seen earlier that morning she had a crush on the blond.

He didn't really feel bad about it though. A bond between a huntsman and a hound was strong. In this day and age it was rare. Still it was up to Jaune. The blond didn't have to accept the bond. It would hurt if he didn't but Wolf would accept it.

Ren said," Well it's nice to officially meet you. I hope we will be good friends."

The dark haired boy stuck out his hand and Wolf accepted it immediately. It was considered rude in his world not to accept a hand shake. One by one they all shook hands. It felt good that he now had his own team. Even if it was a little forced coming from Pyrrha.

In the morning he would offer to help Jaune with his swordsmanship. From what he could see the blond would desperately need it. Maybe Pyrrha could help with aura and the use of his shield.

Something to think about in the morning. Shifting into his wolf form he jumped up on Jaune bed. Curling up onto the end of it.

Marvolo's POV

The last of his paperwork for the night was just finishing up when a pop sounded. Looking up he smiled. It was Sky. Harrison's house elf. While no one understood how this particular elf could travel between the two worlds. So he had sent a letter to his son knowing he should have finished his first day of classes.

The elf said nervously," Master a letter from young master."

Knowing that she likely saw the boy he asked," How did he look?"

She said fiddling with her ears," Young master had some minor injuries. Old wizard treated them with a gentle hand. Young master seems to be ill. His eyes are duller like when he first returned."

Ill? Now that he thought about it, it made some sense. Harrison was paler before he left. More often than not he spent his time alone. Towards the end he took to avoiding Qrow Branwen.

At first he had thought it had something to do with the moon cycles. When Damien and Gabriel had come home those were shot. Hounds came together when their Grim blood was at its peak.

He asked tiredly," Do you know what it is, Sky?"

It was a long shot but he could hope. Especially as the elf became even more nervous. Like she knew something she wasn't supposed to know.

"I was worried so i checked his file. Young Master's Grim blood is higher than before. It's currently at 93."

93 wasn't it at 90 just a few months ago. What was the significance of rising Grim's blood? Could he do anything to stop it? Or hopefully reverse it.

The elf laid a letter on his desk before popping out of sight. It didn't surprise him. No matter how he acted the elf was nervous around him. No doubt from how she was treated by Bellatrix.

He hated that woman for all she had done to his heir. If she had treated him better he wouldn't have to be worrying about this. In fact he would have never learned of the other world.

Shaking himself from the thoughts he opened the letter. It read:

Father,

It's good to hear from you. Honestly I'm glad that she is in Azkaban. After everything she has done she deserves it.

Congratulations on making it into the Wizengott. I'm not sure about you making me your heir. My path lies here in Remnant. With everything happening I cannot afford to leave for long periods of time.

On a lighter note though today was initiation. Unlike schools back home we are partnered with someone. Oz made us do landing strategy to find our partners.

You know i thought Qrow had been kidding when he said he got thrown off a cliff! Apparently he wasn't we had to stand on these platforms. They flung us into and we had to figure out how to get down on our own. I shadow travelled down like a good hound.

For the regular students meaning not hounds the first person they made contact with was their partner. Hounds it was whoever they worked best with. Last night we had all been put in the same room together.

There was this kid a few years older than me. He is different than the others. He has a pure kind soul. Something not seen very often anymore. He was able to calm the raging Grim's blood in me.

Out of every huntsman and huntress i have come across he is the closest to a primary I have found. We fought together today against a Death Stalker. Those are like giant scorpions. It took five of us to bring it down. It was interesting fight especially considering the five of us were going to be apart of the same team. Not that we knew that at the time.

Ruby Rose, Qrow's youngest niece got to start two years early. Her and what would be her team took on a Nevermore. Those are essentially giant Crows. Many trained huntsman still have trouble fighting them.

Everything went well though. I placed with Jaune on team JNPR. Somehow I don't think this will be a quiet year.

Hope you are well

Harrison

A gentle smile appeared on Marvolo's face. If his son was ill it didn't sound like it. In fact the boy seemed happy. No doubt it had to do with finding his primary huntsman. Luck would have it that the boy was close to his own age.

He missed the boy. Harrison was unlike Gabriel and Damien. He didn't act like a spoiled brat or try to force his attention. Instead he chose to improve the skills that he had. Learning new ones and looking after those he cared about.

He hoped to improve the Wizarding world so that Harrison would want to live there. It would take time. Things that he was looking to start with needed support. Not only from the Death Eaters but from the neutrals. Some of the light would help their cause but would take a lot of time to win over. Dumbledore would have to go first before that could happen.

They had slowly built a case on the old headmaster. It was far from airtight though. It was getting there he just needed more time. Still it was progress and for that he was grateful.


	7. Team's part 2

Wolf's POV

It had been two weeks since the initiation. Classes had gone like he thought they would. For him they were easy. He spent most of his life in the school after all. Different professors had taken time to teach him.

So he spent much of his time tutoring Jaune. The older boy needed help in most of his subjects not just his swordsmanship. It took a great deal of paitence for him to teach the other. Jaune obviously had no real combat training.

Like all fighting it had to start with the basics. The main problem with it was that he didn't know how to use a shield. It wasn't his style. Shields were too bulky and heavy for him to use effectively. His style was more fluid and flexible.

Their teammate Pyrrha would be better suited for it. For some reason he didn't understand she seemed to dislike him. The others were either oblivious or didn't care. It made him feel like an outside in what was supposed to be like a family.

After the first week passed he spent most of his nights in Ozpin's office. The team seemed happier when he wasn't around after all. So who was he to ruin their happiness? Still it did nothing to ease the ache in his own heart.

Was it truly too much to ask for some place to belong? That thought crossed his mind as he laid his head on Ozpin's chest. This was a rare time where the man went to sleep before him. Ozpin had insomnia and rarely slept for more than a few hours. For him though it was a rare opportunity for him to bask in the man's warmth. Sleep soon over took him though. The warmth pulling him into a deep sleep.

Ozpin's POV

Worry filled him. As of late this was not a rare occurrence. Especially when it concerned his young hound.

Wolf had his head resting on Ozpin's chest. It wasn't often that the boy slept in his bed. Usually it happened after a nightmare. From what he could tell though the other did not have one. If he had he would be more agitated and not so easy to return to sleep.

He knew vaguely what was bothering him. It had been obvious since the first day of classes. Miss Nykos did not approve of his appointment in adding a hound to their team. It causes strife between the members. Wolf being the person he was decided to keep his distance. The youngest out of the group spent his nights up in Ozpin's office.

He carded his fingers through the wolf's coarse fur. A gentle rumble came through the wolf's chest. A small smile crossed his face. No matter how much the boy went through he always had that same gentle rumble. He fell into a light sleep.

When the next morning came he woke up he found Wolf gone. It surprised him the boy had been able to leave without waking him. No doubt he had gained practice in it.

The day passed fairly quickly without issues. Unlike when Qrow went to school. A twitch of his lips indicated his amusement. Qrow had pranked many people during his four years. Both teachers and students alike. He had been so different from his more serious sister. So different from the man he became.

Still his students surprised him every year. When there was screaming he wasn't majorly surprised. Especially since both of Qrow's nieces were now students. Even better they were both on the same team.

Sure enough he found team RWBY and JNPR practicing combat. Of course they were actively using all forms available to them. Hints the screaming. He quickly spotted Wolf who was clashing his sword against Schnee's rapier.

Both teams were well matched. Even with an extra member of JNPR's team RWBY was holding their own. His eyes trailed over to Arc who was fighting alongside Pyrrha.

He watched as Schnee brought her rapier up. It was the stance that she used for using dust. Now was the time for him to step in. Wolf had an allergy to dust. One thing he didn't need was was one of his classrooms to explode. That was exactly what would happen. If they were lucky.

Depending on Wolf's current control over his aura and grim's blood it could create a breach. That's the last thing they needed at the school. Breaches were extremely dangerous for both worlds.

He was only able to take half a step forward to stop them when she released dust. Knowing he would never make it in time running he used his semblance. His molecules sped up and shot him forward. It was faster than a person could blink.

Pulling Wolf by the collar of his shirt he used it again to bring him back to the other side. The boy stumbled as they stopped almost collapsing onto the ground. Only his grip kept him standing.

Wolf whispered hoarsly," Oz..."

All eyes turned to them. It wasn't often that he used his semblance. Even in battle he used his came without his semblance.

Ruby Rose said loudly," Headmaster Ozpin! Sorry about the mess."

His amber eyes looked over each of them. Jaune jogged over to them with a worried expression. The blond ignored Ozpin in favor of checking over Wolf. The young hound basked in the attention of the blond.

Ozpin could tell that even with it being a fledgling bond it was growing. It was the first time they had seen it in hounds in almost a century.

His amber eyes then turned to Miss Nykos. She had quietly approached them with the other members of her team. There was a look of jealousy on her face. It didn't surprise him at all.

He asked Wolf who was watching him closely," Are you okay?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Thank you."

It was much more formal then they were used to using. Still they couldn't afford to have others thinking that he favored the boy. If that happened the council would try to have him removed.

They had been trying to have him removed for the last few years. The only thing that was preventing it from happening was Wolf. As he was still untrained he would be a liability to huntsman he fought with. They were best to fight alongside the one they were bonded to.

Jaune looked between them obviously trying to discern what was happening. Still he helped Wolf to his feet.

The blond boy said," Headmaster I'm going to take him to the infirmary."

Ozpin waved him off. Knowing Wolf as he did the boy would be gone before they could blink. He hated the infirmary.

When Miss Nykos went to follow them he said," Miss Nykos a moment if you would."

She paused but with his sharp look she stopped. Once they were alone she asked," What can I do for you, Headmaster?"

He leaned on his cane to take the strain off his leg as he replied," Miss Nykos out of all the people I would have expected to begrudge Wolf for being a hound you were the last one I was expect. I find myself highly disappointed in you for your treatment of him. Before you go blaming Wolf on telling me he hasn't said a word to me. It is in his nature to suffer silently and not tell anyone what's wrong."

That was why it took him so long to find out about the rising grim blood levels. Wolf would have rather suffered silently than have been a burden. Even after all this time he still believed if he was too much of a burden they would abandon him.

She gave a startled shout," Headmaster!"

He didn't let her finish whatever she was going to say as he said coldly," If you continue down this path Miss Nykos you will be removed from my school. I don't take kindly to bullying of any kind. Especially for someone like Wolf who's only reason for your anger is his very existence. That boy has enough to deal with without you adding to his trouble."

With that he spun on his heel and left the room. Hopefully the girl would heed his advice. It would be best for the team as a whole for them to get used to Wolf. While he could be a little eccentric he was a good kid.

Wolf's POV

He had just been released from the infirmary when Pyrrha caught up to them. June was talking about their training that morning. His friend was obviously looking forward to the next training session.

Every morning they trained. Wolf taught the blond katas. They were the most basic movmenets of swordsmanship. It would ingrain the needed techniques into muscles memory.

He stopped the moment he saw Pyrrha. She made him nervous due to the fact that she seemed to hate him. Now though she looked subdued. It made him wonder what Oz had said to her.

Noticing that he had stopped Jaune stopped as well. He looked between them with a curious gaze. His blue eyes hardened when he realized they weren't going to talk to each other.

"Wolf, Pyrrha! Whatever is going on between you it needs to stop here and now. We are a team."

Wolf's eyes widened in surprise. His friend wasn't usually so outspoken. Well at least not like that. Like during their initiation he sounded like the leader he was meant to be. It made him want to stop and listen.

Glancing at Pyrrha he noticed she too was surprised. Yet she didn't say anything. She still looked despondent. It seemed it was up to him to make the first move.

He said turning to face her," You don't have to like that I'm here but you do need to respect it. I have earned my place in Beacon just like everyone else. Jaune needs to learn how to use his shield. Since I don't use one it would be in his best interest to learn from you."

Pyrrha for her part nodded her assent as she replied," I could work on his katas and aura while you give him sparring practice."

That would actually work better. Jaune's style was more of a guardian style than his swift strikes. More muscle and good aura control would get Jaune far as a guardian.

Jaune grinned naively as he said," Good that means Wolf can share our rooms again. I miss his calming rumbles."

Wolf blushed all the way to his roots. Ozpin had mentioned a few times that he rumbled when he was in close proximity to his huntsman. It was not an aggressive rumble but a gentle one. One that told of his contentment. So far only Ozpin and Jaune had been able to bring out such a rumble from him.

Then he realized what the other had said. Jaune said he missed it. Oz for all his soft words had never said such a thing to him. In fact it was the first time he had been told to his face that anything about him had been missed. It made a warm feeling rise in his chest. A feeling he wasn't used to.

Pyrrha looked back and forth between them trying to discern something. It was a long moment of silence before she nodded satisfied.

She said glancing at him," I don't fully accept you, Wolf. I have a hard time sharing especially those who are important to me. I can't promise i will ever fully accept you. But i can promise that i will try."

He nodded and said," That's all I can ask. No one is perfect. Hounds are some of the most temperamental people you will ever meet. But we are loyal to those who have earned. No matter how long it's been we will always remember our friends."

For the first time in a week he was able to go back to their dorm. That night he changed into his wolf form and curled up at the foot of Jaune's bed. He was determined to protect his new huntsman. Even though they were in Beacon things weren't perfect. Amber had been a reality check for him. He would not allow anything like that to happen to his huntsman or team.


	8. Fighting the darkness

Wolf's POV

Wood crashed against wood as they fought across the rooftop. He was using a long sword that could be held with one or two hands. The blond across from him had a typical sword and shield combo. Both had sweat glistening off of them from exertion.

It had been a month since he had been allowed to return to their dorms. In that time Jaune had vastly improved on his swordsmanship. While he still had a long way to go Wolf no longer worried about him not beung able to hold his own. Or accidently eaten by a Beowulf.

The only issue that remained was Jaune's aura control. Basically since Pyrrha activated it he hadn't been able to use it once. Whether it was as a shield or as a semblance. Wolf knew it would take time. Still it made him worry for his huntsman and his ability to protect him.

This was further compounded by the dangerous levels of Grim's blood. He knew his time left was short. Soon the darkness would take over. Something told him that neither Jaune nor Ozpin would be able to deal the final blow. It would probably be best to look to other sources. Maybe Ironwood. As much as they hated each other he knew Ironwood would make his end swift./

Jaune came at him to bash him with his shield. Wolf went to side step it and a loud pop sounded startling both hound and huntsman. They both pivoted readying their weapons. Only to stop at the sight of a house elf.

Jaune who had never seen one before moved into a more defensive position. For his part Wolf smiled. He knew exactly who this house elf was.

He greeted happily, "Sky. How are you?"

The house elf greeted in return equally as happy, "I am good young master. Master has sent me with a message for you."

That caught his attention. His father sent a message? It was the first time he heard from his father since he sent a message to Ozpin. What could it be this time?/span/p

He looked at her expectantly and she said happily, "Master may have found a way to help young master. Young master has nasty blood that hurts. Goblins will help young master."

Wolf was going to kill Ozpin. The man knew that he didn't want to tell his father. Did the man bother to listen? No! Then again Ozpin had always done as he wished. Without ever regarding what others thought.

Still he felt warmth blossom in his chest that his father cared. It couldn't hurt to try after all. With a sigh he ran a hand over his face. He was so tired. Tired of fighting a hopeless cause. A cause that he wasn't destined to win or roll over and die it seemed. As long as someone still cared he would fight. Fight until he had nothing left to give.

He asked after a moment, "When does father need me to be at the manor, Sky?"

She jumped up and down excitedly as she replied, "Immediately young master. I'll go let him know you are coming."

She was about to travel back when he shouted after her, "I'm bringing guests. Tell my father please."

She didn't reply as she disappeared with a crack. Crazy house elves. Story of his life. He felt like he was forgetting something. Something important.

He turned to see a pale Jaune still holding his sword defensively. Oh right. His best friend had never seen a house elf or heard about his father. That meant he had some explaining to do. Lovely.

Jaune asked quietly, "What was that?"

He answered calmly, "That was Sky. She is a house elf for my family. Specifically she is my house elf. She has looked after me since I was a small child. Come on we need to speak to Ozpin."

They put their practice swords away and made their way out of the building. The clock tower was a short walk and the elevator was right inside the door. It opened for him and he pulled out his scroll waving it in front of the controls. After a moment the elevator began to move.

Jaune asked incredulously, "You have the access codes to the Headmaster's office?"

Wolf gave him the blandest look possible. It took Jaune a moment to remember who the headmaster was to him. When he realized it he blushed all the way to his roots. Before anything else could be said the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Arguments could be heard as they made the short walk to Ozpin's desk. It was Glynda and what sounded like Ironwood on a scroll.

It was muffled but he could just barely make it out, "Ozpin you can't let him have free reign over the school. Either deal with the problem or I will. He is becoming a danger to the other students..."

Before anymore could be said Ozpin interrupted him, "I think this discussion should be put on hold for another time, James. It seems I have students who need my attention."

How his huntsman sensed their presence he would never know? The man always had knack for knowing when he was listening in. Most of the time he didn't care. It seemed this was not a conversation meant for his ears though. It only confirmed his suspicions that they were discussing him.

Ozpin appeared seemingly out of nowhere shaking him from his thoughts. There was a disapproving look in his eyes. No doubt for bringing Jaune with him. Very few students ever saw the Headmaster's office without being in trouble.

He said rubbing his cheek nervously, "Oz my father sent word. He may have found something to help with my grim blood levels."

His huntsman stiffened and he knew he hit the nail on the head earlier. Ozpin was the one who told his father. He wanted to be angry at the man but he couldn't find it in himself to. Ozpin had always done what he thought was best. Even if someone wouldn't approve of it.

Ozpin ushered them in and closed the door behind them. Glynda stood off to the side of his desk. Her heated glare tried to reduce him to a nonexistent puddle. For his part he only gave her his most charming smile.

Ozpin asked after a moment, "What has your father found?"

"His message didn't say much. Just that it was a goblin purification ritual. Also that I was needed to come immediately."

If it worked it could by them some much needed time. If it didn't it could accelerate the time table. Something he was scared to admit to even himself was that he felt a pull. Like something was calling him away from the school. With each passing day it grew stronger. Wolf knew it was only a matter of time before he could no longer ignore its call.

At this point he would try anything to buy a little more time. He didn't want to die. Nor did he want to be a burden to those who cared about him. The longer it went on the more strain it would put on everyone. Already things were getting strained between Ozpin and Ironwood. The man never approved of taking him in in the first place. This was just proving his point further. To Ironwood hounds were a liability. One that was not easily taken care of. In his mind every hound should be bonded or killed.

It was part of the reason Wolf hated the man so much. Hounds just like the Faunus were living breathing people. They had their own thoughts and ideas. They cared, loved and hurt just like everyone else. Hounds had just as much of a right to live as anyone else.

Breaking him from his thoughts Ozpin said, "You can go. We need to try anything to bring your levels down. Or slow the progression. I assume you want me to be there?"

There was a faint sense of hope in the question. Almost like the man feared he would say no.

"Of course, Oz. Until we graduate you are my huntsman. And you deserve to be there."/span/p

Hust in case something happens was left unsaid. They both knew it.

Jaune said reminding both that he was there, "If possible headmaster I would like to go as well. It has only been a month but Wolf has become one of my closest friends."

Ozpin turned to him an eyebrow raised. Wolf shrugged as he replied, "I could get the three of us there. I don't know back though. It would depend on how the ritual went and my energy levels. I may be stranded with my father for a day or so."

Ozpin said looking between them before he replied, "As long as Mr. Arc keeps up with his schoolwork he may go. I'll send a quick message to your professors and meet you at the docks. I would recommend you both alert your team to what is going on."/span/p

That was said with a pointed look at him. It was true. He wasn't the best at telling people what was bothering him. Case and point Glynda was the one who told Oz about his condition. Later it was Oz who confronted him. It was obvious that he would not allow Wolf to do the same with his team.

Wolf gave a short nod of acceptance and they were dismissed. Both he and Jaune decided to call the team to the rooftop they used for training. There he gave them the outline of what was happening. He left out all the technicalities and his family's abusive background but they got the jist of it.

When it was over he waited for their judgement of him. Surprisingly it was Ren who said with such conviction it made him believe it, "Wolf you are our teammate. From the first day we knew there was something different about you. Still you are our teammate and friend we will stick by you no matter what."

That was probably the most he heard Ren say in the entire time they had known each other. The dark haired boy was quiet by nature but he cares about his team. Nora was his exact opposite. She was loud and abrasive at the best of times. Like Ren she cared deeply for her team.

Pyrrha though was confusing to him. She cared deeply for the team itself but yet she didn't like him. He thought it was jealousy because he was chosen to be a hound to Jaune./span/p

"I wish you well, Wolf. You are our teammate. Even if I don't like having to share my partner with a hound. No one deserved such a dark fate," she said finally.

He was so surprised all he could say in reply was, "Thank you."

She nodded and they left. Wolf felt relief flood his system. His team still accepted him. They now knew the danger he posed and they didn't care. It was the feeling of acceptance that he had been looking for.

Jaune said with a sigh, "That went better than I thought it would. Especially with Pyrrha. I guess you should go pack. Right?"

With a sigh of his own he nodded. If there was one thing he hated the most in the world it was packing. So he left Jaune so he grab his stuff. His friend didn't have anything to pack. Or anything that would work on Earth. People would state regardless.

Jaune's POV

He watched Wolf go knowing that his friend only had a few things to grab. They would probably meet outside the dorm hall. For the moment he just wanted to have some peace./span/p

Ever since he joined Beacon it had been one thing after another. While he was happy to be there it was stressful. Thankfully his one day hound had taken him under his wing. If he hadn't no doubt Goodwitch would have thrown him out by now.

He started in surprise when he heard a familiar voice say, "Well, well, well. I had only hoped to get some early morning fresh air. But to hear that. Now that is surprising."/span/p

Cardin... The school bully. His hatred for everything not human was well known. Especially since Wolf refused his during initiation in favor of Jaune. To the red haired boy it was a personal insult. While he couldn't pick on hound he could and did pick on Jaune when Wolf was visiting Ozpin.

He asked angrily his fingers twitching over the hilt of the wooden sword at his hip, "What do you want Cardin?"

The boy pulled himself up onto the roof as he replied with a vicious grin, "Well Jaune it's a matter of what will you do for me. After all I know your friend's secret. The council would love to hear about the hound who is just one wrong turn from going feral after all."

Jaune felt all the blood leave his face at once. This was bad.


	9. Ritual

Wolf's POV

When Jaune came down his friend was pale as a ghost. Worry coursed through his veins. When he took a step forward to examine the other closer Jaune shook his head. Hurt filled his green eyes but he listened to what Jaune wanted.

The trip to the docks was done in silence. Wolf's mind was racing. He tried to figure out what he said or did that was wrong. Did he say something wrong? Every thing seemed fine when he left. Now it was like he had the plague. Jaune wouldn't even look at him.

For someone so used to being pushed around and hated it hurt more than he expected. The worst was not knowing what he did.

All thoughts of what was wrong had to go out the window when they arrived. Ozpin was already waiting for them. The silver haired man smiled at them but it quickly turned into a frown. As if he could sense the shift since they had spoken.

Ozpin gave him a glance but he only shook his head. The last thing he needed was the older man interfering in this. He would figure out what was going on himself. If it got too bad he would ask for advice without giving too much away.

He said calmly not betraying his pain," Oz, We are ready. Jaune you will need to grab my shoulder. This will not be a pleasant walk for you since its your first shadow walk."

That and he could already feel the shadows snapping at him. They were agitated. More so than he ever felt before. Almost as if it was trying to warn him of something to come. Part of him knew it had to do with the strange pull he felt. The other part didn't want to acknowledge it.

Jaune did as he was asked oblivious to the young hound's thoughts. Ozpin's warm hand found his shoulder. After taking a deep breath he called to the shadows. They were elusive at first but once he gained ahold of them they stopped fighting him.

Their landing in Gringotts was a rough one. As his Grim's blood rose the shadow walks were becoming more difficult. Soon it would get to the point where he couldn't shadow walk safely. Jaune moved away while Ozpin steadied him. His vision was swimming making it difficult for him to see.

A new warm body moved into his space. He felt a familiar hand on his chin raising it so that he met the red eyes of his father. By the worry in his red gaze he knew the man could see the effects that shadow walking had. How they were getting worse.

His father asked," Harrison are you okay to go through with this?"

Nodding his head he ignored the pain that came with it. With as much confidence as he could muster he replied," Yes. I have to do this. It could be my last chance to drive back the Grim's blood."

He could feel the worry of both his father and his huntsmen. They didn't want to do this but they didn't want to lose him either. If it worked though it would buy him some much needed time. If it didn't... He shuddered to even think about it.

A goblin came forward its eyes on him. It said," I'm Bloodfang. If you will follow me I'll bring you to the ritual room."

Wolf nodded and said," Thank you Bloodfang. We are ready."

The goblin sneered at him but it was less unfriendly than he remembered. Maybe it was due to him showing him respect. Without another word they were led into the bowels of the bank. They passed by many goblins. Most of them sneered at him. While others eyes glinted with something unrecognizable.

Finally they entered a room. There was a large runic circle on the ground. It's language was unfamiliar to him. The magic that emmenated from the room sang to his heart and blood. It was the first time he felt such a thing. If he was honest it scared his human side. While his grim side loved the feeling.

Bloodfang said," Mr. Riddle if you would step into the circle. We need to begin as soon as possible. I need the huntsman to be ready to take action in case this goes badly. You handle Grim more than we do. As I have been told this is this young man's last chance. We have to take every precaution possible to prevent a Grim from being set loose in our world. Do you still wish to go through with this Mr. Riddle?"

Wolf said before his father could," Yes. As you have said this is my last chance. My Grim's blood is on the rise. It is in the dangerous levels. I don't want to hurt anyone. So if this doesn't work, Oz you know what to do."

His sad green eyes turned to the amber ones of Ozpin. The silver haired man nodded almost imperceptibly. If it came to it he would do as Wolf had asked.

Wolf wanted to bravely walk to the circle. His heart would not let him do so without saying something to his father. Spinning on his heel he faced the man that he barely knew. Their short time together had been mostly getting to know one another. Part of him wished they had more of it. The rest of him knew it was better that they didn't. This it seemed was inevitable with how much Grim's blood he had in him.

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of time. A lump formed in his throat and for a brief moment he was unable to speak. Instead he wrapped his arms around the man. He knew it was uncharacteristic of him but it felt right. Something Qrow once said stuck a cord with him as his father's own arms wrapped around him tentatively.

He said in a mere whisper," This isn't goodbye. I will see you when a wake up. Goodbyes are only for the dead."

Before his father could react he made his way to the circle. The goblins began their chant and the world went black.

Marvolo's POV

He wanted to rush into the circle the moment his son collapsed. Only common sense and the hand on his arm held him back. Following the hand to its owner he recognized the man as his son's huntsman.

Outwardly the man had not changed since they last met. Behind the amber eyed man's guarded mask he could see the exhaustion. Almost like the whole weight of the world had been put on his shoulders.

Remembering what the goblin had said he knew it was true. If his son died they would not be able to get back to their world. They would be stuck there until another hound went looking for them.

Worriedly his red eyes back to his son's still form. Now there was black hovering around the boy. The goblin performing the ritual was no longer alone. Now there was three others. Each chanting in the strange language.

From what he could tell though it was not the goblin's natural language. It made him wonder what language it was in.

Ozpin said looking at the young man," That's his Grim blood. They are trying to suppress it."

The boy asked his voice higher than what Marvolo expected," Are they succeeding?"

"I'm not sure." Came the older man's honest answer.

All they could do was watch. The black blood seemed to have a mind of its own. Inside the circle it lashed out trying to escape. He remembered seeing the Grim attack at Signal. How his son had been hurt in the attack. They were monsters in that world.

If that was right then what did that make the hounds? Those who had both humanity and the darkness inside them. More than monsters? Or just monsters?

He only knew a little of that world. Just what he learned when he visited trying to bring his son home. Harrison was still stubbornly refusing to call Earth home. To him Remnant was the closest thing he had to home.

It stung the man but he knew it was because of how long he was gone. If he hadn't been gone this may never have happened. Then again if he wasn't gone then Harrison could have grown up to be just as spoiled as his brothers. That was something that Marvolo never wanted to see.

All three of them were startled out of their thoughts when Harrison let out a cry. It was high pitched and made them wince.

Bloodfang said in a disgruntled tone," Hunstman this is where we need you. We need you to use your aura and soul to suppress his Grim's blood."

Both the child and Ozpin stepped forward. Marvolo realized that the boy must be his son's primary. The one that he had yet bond with.

The boy went to one side of the circle while Ozpin stood opposite of him. Like the clothing the man chose to wear his aura was green. Almost Slytherin green. It immediately went to fight with the Grim's blood in an effort to suppress it.

When he glanced at the other the boy was enveloped in a white light. It was much brighter than the older hunstman's aura. Like a pure soul.

Together both the white and green aura were able to suppress the black blood into a small ball. The goblins began chanting again and it descended into his son. With a flash of light the ritual was done. Every one who participated collapsed back onto the floor.

More goblins entered and began to help their brethren off the floor. Others went to help the three Remnant men. Sensing it was safe to do so he moved to hisi son's side.

The boy's parlor wasn't good. He was pale in the face like someone who had lost too much blood. His breathing was fast and erratic. It was his magic that caught Marvolo's main attention. It was more subdued than before.

Before it would have lashed out at any one that got near Harrison when he was unconscious. Now it tested each of them before determining that they weren't a threat.

A new healer goblin checked over his son before determining that he was safe to move. They took him into a private room where they were to stay until he was awake. Now it was just a waiting game.

Wolf's POV

When awareness returned to him the first thing he noticed was that everything ached. It felt like when he had the flu. Or when he trained too hard with Qrow. It took several seconds for him to remember what happened. Did this mean the ritual was a success?

His green eyes shot open. The first thing he noticed was that his father was sitting next to him. Ozpin was by the door of the room and Jaune was in second chair on his other side. All three of them seemed lost in their thoughts not noticing he was awake.

Carefully he cleared his throat. Three pairs of eyes shot to him. Their relief was almost palpable in the air.

Ozpin was the first to move his scroll out. Wolf held out his arm for the man to draw his blood. There was only one way to tell if this worked. They had to test his blood levels.

His huntsman took some of his blood and put it into the scroll. They only had to wait a moment for the results. Relief crossed Ozpin's face. To him that was a Beacon of hope. It meant he at least had a fighting chance.

Ozpin held out the scroll to him. Wolf took it without question. On the screen held his basic information. Below that was what he was looking for. His previous test and the current one.

His breathing hitched slightly. It read the last reading at 93.2. Current concentration level 93.1. It wasn't much of a difference but it gave him a fighting chance. With a little luck he could make it graduation when he would bond with Jaune. Until then they would have to do more of these rituals to keep his Grim under control.


	10. Hounds bond

Wolf's POV

Disappointment filled him. For the third morning in a row Jaune had ditched their practice. According to Pyrrha he hadn't shown up to hers either. The only time they really saw him anymore was in class. The rest of the time he was with Cardin.

By the looks on his team's faces they were thinking the same thing. Things had been going so well. Then Jaune began to pull away from him after the ritual on his world. Did the ritual scare him?

Pyrrha said answering a question from Nora that he missed," I don't know. He has changed since he started hanging around Cardin. We need to get some sleep though."

That was right. Tomorrow they were going to the Forever fall. They were to gather sap for another professor. Unable to keep his thoughts on the next he he shifted and curled up on his bed.

The next morning came to early. They were dragged out of bed by their alarms. It would be the first of many field trips that they would go on.

His sword was belted against his side as usual. Looking across the lockers he saw Jaune finishing belting his own sword. The older boy glanced at him but didn't say anything.

:I wish i knew what I did to push him away. Maybe it was too much to soon.: Wolf's depression only increased.

Ren said touching his shoulder," Whatever is going on with him isnt your fault. Just give him time."

Wolf cocked his head to the side considering the other's words. Part of him knew what he said was true. Still another part didn't agree. Instead it thought that he had done something to provoke this change.

They followed Glynda Goodwitch out to the forest that was Forever Fall. She said sounding exasperated at having to do this," Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Jaune was already going off with Cardin and his team. This left Pyrrha in charge of their team. He acted as the guard as he could sense nearby Grim. If his blood ignited they would know they were in danger.

Ren and Nora were collecting their's and his jars. It was amusing to watch considering Nora kept eating the sap. Maybe it would have been better if someone else had paired up with Ren.  
Though that would have been him and he would have been no better than her.

What most huntsman didn't realize was that Grim and hounds alike were attracted to the sap. It was sweet and it filled the hounds with warmth. Very similar to how a huntsman meant for them did.

His thoughts suddenly stopped. What if the sap could be used in a way similar to the ritual? He would have to bring it up to Ozpin later.

The sound of breaking of glass reached his ears. It was in the distance but it reached him nonetheless. Could one of the other students be in trouble?

He looked at Pyrrha his eyes asking an unspoken question. She listened for a moment before nodding. Without a word he left.

It didn't take him long to find the spot. To his surprise though it was Jaune and team Cardinal. Cardin had a stain on his armor and broken glass was scattered in the grass. Cardin had Jaune by his throat holding him high into the air.

Wolf went to help his huntsman only to stop at the boy's words," "I don't care what you do to me... but you are not messing with my team."

Jaune... Wolf's heart went out to his huntsman. No doubt Cardin held something over his head. That was why he had pulled away.

Cardin looks momentarily shocked as he asked," What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white.

As he moved to step in a low growl resounded. Wolf been so focused on the boy's in front of him he didn't notice the Ursa approaching. When it came into view he realized how much of a monster of an Ursa it was. In his time in Remnant he had never seen one so big. This was bad! As students even a full team of first years could not take on such a Grim.

One of the boys said stating the obvious," That's a big Ursa!"

No shit dumbass! Was his thoughts. Was he the only sane person in this academy? Sometimes he wondered.

The Ursa goes for Cardin completely ignoring Jaune. In his human form he would never make it in time. So he shifts into his wolf form.

Wolf reaches them right as it is about to swipe at the red head. He leaps at it. Sharp fangs sink into the forearm of the Ursa. It's arm jerked back and he had to clamp down to keep from being sent into the air.

The Ursa's attention was drawn to him. Beowulves and Ursa were natural enemies. Even if there were humans around they would attack each other first.

It continues to shake him around until he forced to let go. By that time Jaune and Cardin were on their feet. Jaune had his sword and shield drawn ready for combat. Pride filled him.

It was in that moment of weakness that the Ursa struck. A hard strike of its claws sent him flying. The claws like his own fangs were sharp. They tore open his unprotected skin. The wound was long and deep. Nearly running from front leg to back leg.

When he struck a nearby tree he heard his ribs break. It was a terrible sound but not one he was unused to. The combined pain was nearly overwhelming though.

Wolf struggled to push himself back to his feet. There was no way he would let the Ursa near his huntsman or Cardin. While he might not like the other boy but that didn't mean he wanted him dead.

Once again the Ursa charged at him. Wolf went to attack it again. This time he sank his fangs into its leg. Hoping that it would slow the damn thing down. Instead he was kicked into the air.

As he was kicked into the air a flash of good caught his attention. Jaune hit the Ursa with his sword in the opening that he had been given. He wasn't given much time to think on it as he crashed into the ground.

Pushing past his weakness he tried to regain his feet. Only for his strength to give out on him. This sent him crashing to the ground unable to move.

Jaune was back to attacking the Grim but was slowly being driven back. One strike had enough force to send the blond almost to the other side of the clearing.

The Ursa was once more upon him. Wolf expected it to pick him up or strike him with its claws. Instead it did something unexpected. It lifted a massive foot and brought it down upon him. Slowly putting all its weight on him.

His body was already weakened from the blood loss. His bones began to crack and break. The pain made him black out.

Jaune's POV

He launched himself into another attack. Even as he heard Wolf's words ring in his ear," Be sure to check your scroll. If your aura level is low you need to retreat."

His aura was in fact low. Far lower than it should have been for this kind of battle. If he was sane he would have high tailed it out of there. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave Wolf behind.

Seeing Wolf collapsed and the Ursa stepped on him like a bug was a shock. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield lifted up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

Without waiting to see it's body dissipate Jaune ran to Wolf. The younger boy wasn't moving. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps. A weezing sound sound also came from his chest. Remembering what Wolf had said about first aid he knew that a lung was likely punctured. The problem was they were too far to seek medical attention.

Why wasn't Wolf's aura activating?! Shouldn't it be helping heal the damage?! Panic was rising in his chest. Wolf was going to die unless he did something.

He placed his hands on the other's chest and focused. They needed a miracle. Pyrrha once told him that sometimes ones semblance could be unlocked in an extreme situation. If he had a semblance this was the time for it to activate.

As if hearing his thoughts a gentle white light enveloped him. It went down his arms and over the other boy. He heard rushed footsteps behind him. Turning his head slightly he saw Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss. They were followed shortly by Goodwitch and the Headmaster.

It only took half a second for the man to take in the scene and rush towards where they were in the grass. The Headmaster hissed at the sight of the large wound across Wolf's side.

He said his voice shaking," He tried to protect us from an Ursa. It was huge. I have never seen one that big. When it tried to kill him I jumped in to help."

Amber eyes met his blue ones. For half a second they searched his before nodding.

The Headmaster said in a low tone," Wolf would give his life to protect those he cared about. For the longest time that consisted of a small group. Just myself and Qrow. Now it seems he has added you to that."

Jaune felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Wolf had been nothing but kind to him yet he pushed him away. For what? To keep his friend's secret from getting out? In hindsight he should have told the headmaster what was happening.

His thoughts were broken by the Headmaster saying," It seems young man you have unlocked your semblance. You can heal someone's wounds. If you have enough aura left to do so."

Now that he thought about it. Wolf's weazing had stopped. His breathing was still labored but it no longer sounded like he was dying.

A moment later he was gently pushed away by medics. They had no doubt been on standby just in case. He watched as they loaded him into a evac ship.

The Headmaster said softly but firmly," Go with them. I will take things from here."

Jaune waited just long enough to nod politely before jumping on the ship. The medics didn't pay him any mind as they continued their work.

Ozpin's POV

Once the medical ship was in the air he turned his furious gaze to the red head. There were few things that one could get thrown out of his school for. Bullying was one of them.

The red haired boy flinched once he noticed where the anger was directed. The boy said trying to explain," I didn't touch the beast! It was all the Ursa!"

Ozpin said in a deadly quiet voice," No you threatened his in training huntsman. Putting the growing fledgling bond in danger. Not only that but you threatened to expose him to the council. Young Jaune sent me the evidence this morning. Not caring what happened to him."

The red head was shaking with both fear and anger. He yelled angrily," You can't do anything to me! My father is on the Vale council. He will have your job!"

That would be true. If the council didn't fear putting him back on active duty. If he were to go back on active duty as a huntsman, Wolf would have to go as well. There was no way they would allow a half trained hound into the duty roster. As long as the boy had not gone through with the bonding ritual with young Arc. Then they didn't have a choice but to keep him as headmaster.

He growled," Not only did you put a fellow student in danger. You put MY hound in danger."

Winchester pales significantly. It wasn't well known what a broken bond would do to someone. What most people knew was that it was a pain like nothing else.

He continued," For that Mr. Winchester you are hearby expelled from my school. You can explain how it happened to your father. I'll have a professor escort you to your dorm to collect your belongings. Then to an airship."

With that said he spun on his heel and made his way to the airships. He had a hound to check on. With any luck Mr. Arc' s semblance would have healed most of the damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated


	11. A promise given part 1

Ozpin's POV

He pinched the spot in between his eyes. A month had passed since the eventful day where he expelled Cardin Winchester. For some inexpicable reason the Wolf had not woken since passing out from the pain.

While the boy's wounds had been healed he had yet to awake. Mr. Arc had rarely left his side to eat or sleep since classes let out. If Ozpin was honest he worried about both boys.

His attention was forcefully returned to the screen when a man's voice growled," Are you listening to me Ozpin?"

Why these men thought they were so important he couldn't understand. They had done nothing more than annoy him these last few years. If it wasn't for Wolf they would have had him out of a job. Thankfully he moved the relic out of the school years ago. Even when Salem attacked she wouldn't get her hands on what she so sought after. It was a matter of when not if that she attack.

Sighing he replied," Yes I am listening councilman Winchester. The fact of the matter is that your son didn't just bully one person. Since Wolf's hospitalization many student have come forward. Not only with accusations but with proof. My decision on his punishment stands. He will not be allowed back into this school while I'm headmaster."

The councilman's face went red as a tomato. It would have been amusing under other circumstances. At the moment however it was not amusing.

One of the other councilman said," Anthony I have to agree with Ozpin on this one. Your boy not only put children in danger but all of Vale. A rouge hound is extremely dangerous. We all have read the report on the last time that had happened."

A visible shudder went through the group. That was most certainly an unforgettable file. One no one wanted to look at a second time.

The only woman on the council said," We should get rid of the beast. There is no telling when he might turn on us. Something I have been saying from the beginning since you first found him Ozpin!"

They never believed a child raised by Grim could live a normal life. Yet here he was. Ten years later Wolf was a hound in training. Finished with his first semester at Beacon.

A voice said from the door of his office," I think that given the circumstances Ozpin made the right choice. I too at first was wary about letting a hound back into our ranks. Yet I can admit when I made a mistake. Unlike some of you."

James Ironwood stood in the door. He looked as much of a solider as he did a headmaster. The coldness in his eyes spoke volumes. While they had their problems he still spoke up for the hound he so disapproved of.

Then Ozpin took in everything at the end of his door. Holding onto James for support was the boy. His face was ashen but there was a determined look in his green eyes. For a moment Ozpin couldn't believe his eyes. Wolf was awake for the first time in a month.

Worry filled him at how ashen the other was. It was like all the blood had drained to his feet. He was swaying slightly on his feet. Barely able to upright.

The boy pushed past James and said," I am on my feet again. If you try to put Ozpin out. You will have to put me out as well."

On his feet? More like barely being able to stand. Yet the hardness in his voice told of his determination. He would stay standing as long as needed.

The council began to speak quietly to each other. Ozpin took the moment to read his hounds emotions. They were guarded but he was anxious.

Finally the councilmen turned back to them. The elder Winchester looked put out. Others looked resigned.

One said," You are found correct Ozpin. With the vote of the council you will remain headmaster. But keep your boy in check. Winchester's boy is to remain as he is."

Thankfully. When the call dropped he sighed. Exhaustion filled him but he didn't let it show. He turned just in time to see Wolf's eyes roll up into his head. Legs gave out and he would have hit the ground if not for James.

The general caught the boy by his shoulders. Then he lowered him to the ground. His fingers checking the younger's pulse.

James said looking up his blue eyes meeting Ozpin's amber ones," He is fine. Just unconscious."

He sighed with relief. It seemed the boy had not injured himself. Just pushed himself too far too quickly. Ozpin pulled the boy up onto his chest and lifted the boy into his arms.

Wolf's head rolled but did not wake. Gently he placed the young boy on the couch. Instinctively the youngster curled up on the couch.

Once more he stood looking out his window. There were several ships in the skies. Many of them had the symbol for Atlas on it.

He asked carefully," What are you doing bringing an army in my country, James?"

At first there was only silence then he replied," You warned me that things were happening. I'm being prepared. For the public we are showing off our military might. Unofficially we are protecting against that."

Ozpin nodded. While he didn't approve of the use of military he understood it. If... no. When Salem attacked they needed to be ready.

Wolf's POV

His eyes opened looking up at a clock tower ceiling. The wheels turning in a familiar way. The couch he lay on was very familiar. Wolf was laying on the couch in Ozpin's office.

How did he get here? What happened? Then he remembered.

Flashback

He woke up in the infirmary. A sharp pain in his chest. It took a moment for him to remember what happened. An Ursa had attacked. He had been injured by it.

An Ursa the size of a mountain it had seemed like. In his time with both hounds and hubtsman he had never seen one so big.

Now that he had a moment to think about it. There had been something off about the entire fight. Something he hadn't noticed during the fight.

The pull that had faded slightly since his meeting with the goblins was now back. Stronger than ever. Trying to draw him to an unfamiliar area.

A whimper escaped him. It hurt. Hurt more than he would ever admit to. The pull wanted him to go. Go where the darkness was at it strongest.

Shaking his head he pushed himself into a sitting position. Ignoring how the pull wanted him to leave. Leave Ozpin and Vale.

Instead he focused on the window trying to focus his swimming vision. It took a long moment but finally his eyes focused. The sound of a throat being cleared drew his attention. His green eyes shot towards the door.

Ironwood stood there. He was in his usual pristine white uniform. The symbol for Atlas on the breast. His blue eyes pierced the green ones that Wolf had. For a moment it was like he was looking straight into his soul.

When James spoke there wasn't any hatred in his voice. Just calm understanding," I heard you faced down a massive Ursa. Saving the life of a bully in the process."

Wolf nodded his eyes clouding over as the pain restarted. What the hell was this? It wasn't his Grim's blood. No that brought a whole different kind of feeling. This was something else. Something darker.

Ironwood asked something unfamiliar crossing his face," Are you okay?"

He nodded. Part of him though he heard concern laced in the others tone. That wasn't possible. They hated each other. Right?

Ironwood said replying to his thoughts," Ozpin told me of your success. That you could bring down the Grim's blood levels."

That was enough? It was doubtful. Then again he and Ironwood really didn't know much about each other. They hated each other for years mainly due to Ironwood's hatred for hounds.

Ironwood said calmly," Ozpin also told me of what you told him. That if you were to lose yourself that you wanted him to kill you. That's noble but he would never do it. No matter what Ozpin promised he would never be able to kill you in cold blood."

Deep down Wolf knew the general was right. Ozpin couldn't kill him. It just wasn't in his make up. His huntsman took him in and cared for him. Now there was a chance he would have to kill the boy he raised. Oz wouldn't have been able to do it. He was just too soft hearted. Even for a hunstman he had the softest of hearts.

Green eyes hardened as he came to the realization. One that should have been obvious from the start. Oz would never be able to kill him. Even if he was to lose himself to the darkness.

He looked up at James and said," I need a favor Ironwood. We have never liked each other before but this is important."

Blue eyes widened then nodded for him to go on. After a brief hesitation he did," If you were to think I have lost myself kill me. Kill me to prevent the hounds from being seen as monsters. This will be the only thing that I ask of you."

Ironwood folded his arms across his chest as he said," Ozpin would never forgive me. Why would I go against his trust for you?"

"Because you would do anything to protect the kingdoms and the innocents. Even if it meant breaking the trust Ozpin gave you."

And for a long moment silence rang through the room. What he said was true. Ironwood would do anything to protect the world.

Finally the man nodded his agreement. He said," Only if it becomes absolutely necessary."

With that they were in agreement. The general aided him to his feet reluctantly. They made their way to the elevator. It took them straight up to Ozpin's office.

When they arrived an angry voice said," We should get rid of the beast. There is no telling when he might turn on us. Something I have been saying from the beginning since you first found him Ozpin!"

Ironwood growled deep in his chest as he said," I think that given the circumstances Ozpin made the right choice. I too at first was wary about letting a hound back into our ranks. Yet I can admit when I made a mistake. Unlike some of you."

That was different. Never before had Ironwood said something like that. He wasn't one to admit his mistakes.

Using Ironwood to steady himself he said," I am on my feet again. If you try to put Ozpin out. You will have to put me out as well."

On his feet was a bit of stretch. He was swaying and his eyes were unfocused. Damn it he was going to be hard pressed to keep his feet.

Finally the councilmen turned back to them. The elder Winchester looked put out. Others looked resigned.

One said," You are found correct Ozpin. With the vote of the council you will remain headmaster. But keep your boy in check. Winchester's boy is to remain as he is."

With that the call was ended. They had kept Ozpin in his position as headmaster. He was going to say something but the world went dark.

End of flashback

He pushed himself up onto his elbows. Ozpin was behind his desk rubbing forehead tiredly. The man was exhausted.

Wolf asked his voice hoarse," Oz are you okay?"

Sharp amber eyes looked at him. Astonishment in the eyes but there was no anger. Then a smile appeared. It was gentle and kind. Same smile he had been given for years.

Ozpin replied calmly," I'm fine Wolf. Are you? You passed out. You shouldn't even be here. You have been unconscious for a month."

A month? That meant the first semester was over. The second was nearing.

Ozpin moved closer to him putting his hand on his forehead. He said gently," Go back to sleep, Wolf. We will talk later. When your not so tired."

Darkness crept into his vision. Slept over took him upon the order of his hunstman.


	12. A new semester part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new semester begins at Beacon. As Jaune and Wolf get closer Wolf feels the pull stronger than ever. Fighting his darkness becomes harder and harder every day.

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Only because it's you my friend. It is Salem. That is all I will say.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Wolf's POV

A month had passed without incident classes would start back the next day. Jaune had come far in the weeks with his swordsmanship. Now he could go toe to toe with with. While Wolf still won he lasted longer and longer with each passing day.

With each passing day the pull to leave the school grew stronger still. Something inside him was being called. To leave the city and follow the call. For now he had been able to ignore. How much longer he could do so he didn't know.

They were having lunch as usual in the cafeteria. Team RWBY was a table across from them. For reasons he couldn't explain Nora was throwing grapes at Yang. Somehow he knew this was going to end badly.

Then it hit him. He had not seen anyone from Atlas yet. Even though Ironwood was there. Did the twins come with him? If they did he would have heard about their pranks.

A yell of surprise was suddenly heard. In his mind Wolf said," Don't let that have been Nora's doing. Don't let that have been Nora's doing."

It was not meant to be. Nora had thrown a heavy pie at Yang. This wasn't going to end well. Maybe he should stop it now before it went any further. Too late.

Nora had thrown another pie. This time instead of hitting Yang it hit Weiss. He knew how it was going to go down. Ruby's team would retaliate bringing both teams into a food war. By the look in Jaune's face he was thinking the same.

Before anything could be said Ruby jumped on the table and shouted loudly," Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful. It will be delicious."

Jaune looked to him a question in his eyes. Wolf shrugged. It wouldn't hurt for them to play along.

Jaune ordered," Up turn the tables. Prepare for battle."

The other said snapping to attention," Yes sir."

Wolf took to protecting their front. While the others began pushing students older and same age as themselves out of their seats. Upturning the benches and tables were next.

Steadily a pile grew. Many of the older students tried to push past. To put the tables back to rights. Wolf stopped them with a full snarl. His name beginning to match what he truly was. They backed off soon after.

Others ran right out the door yelling," Food Fight!"

This was not just a food fight. It was a food war. Four others however walked in. Two he recognized as the Weasley twins. Oh dear. With those two added to the mix it would truly turn into a war.

Both boys shared a grin that was like a pair of foxes. They probably were foxes when it came to their animal form. When they saw him they both joined Ruby's team. Apparently they had not forgotten his part in the office all those months ago. Well that would make it 5 on 6 in favor of Ruby's team. Instead of 4 on 5 in favor of his team.

As the last of the students left the castle of tables was piled high. It seemed Nora's flare for the dramatics hadn't gone away. Oh well it would make it more fun.

Nora said laughingly," I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle. Off with their heads."

He, Ren, and Jaune went for watermelons. Instinctively they knew what to do in this. Since joining Beacon they had worked quite a bit on team work. Especially since he had woken from his coma. While he and Pyrrha still didn't get along they made do. Their team work had improved greatly. This would give them a chance in the Vytal festival.

He threw one of the watermelons at Yang. Then closed in on her. Out of their team he was the best at hand to hand combat. It was something Qrow and Ozpin had insisted on. Now it was time to show it off.

Yang to the delight of his inner wolf had turkies on her hands. This was to keep her semblance and weapons from going off. That would not be a pleasant experience had it.

She went for a round house first. He blocked it easily before responding with a kick of his own. She moved out of the way. They put some distance between them.

Another watermelon was off to the side. He could grab that and hit her with it. Turn her into a fiery watermelon. That brought a faint smile to his lips. That was what he would do.

Rushing towards the watermelon he grabbed it. There was just enough to turn and aim then throw before she was on him.

There was no chance for the blond to move. She was splattered with watermelon. Anger poured off of her. Something clicked in the back of his mind. Her anger activated her semblance. Oh damn it.

Faster and stronger than before she attacked him. With turkey hands still. He was barely able to keep dodging her attacks. One attack landed painfully on his chest. It went him flying into a stack of tables.

From there while he tried to regain his bearings he watched the others fight. Team work between the huntsman was the best he had seen it. They fought against the others. Covering each other's backs while still holding their own.

Both teams did better than what was expected of first years. They used everything around them to their advantage. Food drinks tables. It was all used. Nothing was wasted.

Wincing as he sat up he watched. Blake was going up against Pyrrha. The twins were double teaming Jaune. The younger blond was using bread as a sword and a tray as a shield. It was certainly an interesting choice.

The twins were using celery just as Ren was. It seemed that Ironwood had taught them the value of weapons. Ren faced off with Weiss who was using a swordfish. It worked well enough as her training had been in fencing.

As they faced off Ruby was looking for a place to jump in. Everywhere she looked however battkes were taking place. There was no way to jump in without being a hindrance. She had grown a lot since their initiation. Before she would have jumped in without a second thought. It was good to see his was not the only team that had improved.

He decided it was time if he and Ruby faced off. They had worked together several times before. This was their first time against each other.

When he made his way out from under the table her eyes immediately settled on him. They shared a small smile before she attacked. Her first attack was a powerful right hook. That was followed by a jab meant for his jaw.

Both were blocked easily and retaliated in kind. His left hook found its mark on her chin. She stumbled back giving him time to close in on her. Using his superior weight he tackled her. It only took a minute of struggling before she was pinned.

She said looking up at him," Well you are certainly good. Eh, Wolf?"

He grinned and replied," I am. You have gotten better but the style still needs work. I would suggest training with Yang."

She nodded and he got off. Holding out his hand he smiled a true smile. After a second hesitation she took it. Their moment of peace did not last however.

His team was winning. The twins had been knocked out. Yang had been knocked into the ceiling by Nora. Blake was on the ground trying to catch her breath. Weiss was fighting Pyrrha. It didn't take for Pyrrha to send her flying into a pillar.

Ruby ran towards her in the next minute. She caught Weiss before she hit the ground.

She said in the voice of a child," Weiss don't leave me. No!"

The last word was screamed. His team looked at each other. She would be fine. It would take a moment for her to regain consciousness but she would be fine.

When Ruby's eyes turned to look at them there was untold anger. It was something they had not seen before. Then she went down he recognized the way she went as that of her semblance. It was not a surprise when she began running and spinning. The drinks and food were picked up in the spinning.

Wolf and his entire team were blown into the far wall when it hit them. Then they were splattered with drinks and food. By the time it was over they looked like graffiti art.

The blond who didn't participate in the food war said with a goofy grin," I love these guys."

When his body fell Wolf landed on his feet. The others weren't as lucky. Wet kasplats could be heard. While his team had lost it had been a fun fight. Something they would have to do again.

The door to the cafeteria slammed open startling them all. Both the blond and his strange blue haired friend moved out of the way. A scowling, growling Goodwitch came in. Both teams moved out of her way when she began to wave her wand.

All things considered she had an interesting weapon. Some days it made him wonder if she was in fact from his world. The way she held it and used it made him think so. How did she get to Remnant? That was the real question. If she was kidnapped by a rogue hound that would explain her hate for all things hound. Then again she could ask him to take her home. So many questions without answers.

Wolf knew better than to press. Given her mood as it was. If he pressed he would be in detention forever.

Once all the tables were righted she said glaring at each of them now sitting down," Children please. Don't play with your food."

Nora chose that moment to let out a loud burp. That had them all laughing. Jaune put his arm around his and Pyrrha's shoulders. This sent a measure of warmth through Wolf. No one had tried to be so comradely with him before. Besides Ozpin and Qrow. It felt good.

A warm voice scolded behind Goodwitch," Leave them be."

He heard her sigh as she replied to the walking up headmaster," They are supposed to be the defenders of the world."

Ozpin's amber eyes met his as he said," They will be ready. For now they are just children. Let them enjoy it while they can. After all its not a role they will have forever. Especially Wolf."

He ducked his head instinctively. That was not something he had been for a long time. Children weren't raised by Beowulves. Children didn't have a mother who hated their guts. Then again what did he know? He only recently got to know his father. The man acted nice enough while he was around. Even now the man wanted him to join him on Earth. To become the Slytherin heir as was his birth right.

Sometimes he thought his life would be simpler if he took it. Have a father that cared. At least he was somewhat sure he cared. The man had been different than what he expected. He didn't know how to react. From the stories his father was much saner than he had been in a decade. Maybe something happened when he came back. Who knew? Whatever it was he was grateful.

Wolf knew that despite those occasional thoughts he wouldn't change anything. His time with Ozpin and the others was treasured.

Wolf's hand trailed to the band of navy blue on his wrist. At first glance it looked like a wristband. It was in fact a tattoo given to him when he and Ozpin first bonded. Ozpin had a matching one. It would be with them until one died. The navy blue color signified a secondary huntsman bond. It would turn black when he and Jaune bonded.

Jaune elbowed him in the stomach breaking him from his thoughts. It was then that he realized that they were leaving. It was time for other things.

Ozpin just smiled tiredly at him as they went by. It seemed his huntsman was just as exhausted as he was. Despite no one saying anything he knew there was more going on than what Ozpin said. It was only a matter of time before he found out.


	13. Children of Grim part 1

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Just a tad. They can't be serious all the time. They are teenagers.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Wolf's POV

He supposed he really shouldn't have been surprised when two days later the twins cornered him. They were always looking to prank someone. In the few days they had been there they already pranked half the school. That was only counting Beacon. That was not counting the foreign students.

His hand touched the sword at his side. If they were going to be a prank war they were going to regret it. He didn't take kindly to be pranked. Only watching them from afar.

The twins ushered him away from the other students who were going by. Like himself they were giving the twins suspicious looks. No one wanted to be pranked.

When they were out of sight the twins asked," Is it true? That you are losing yourself to the inner grim?"

He blinked in surprise. How in the hell did these two find out? Then his mind went to Ironwood. Of course he would tell. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? He was working on it.

He growled," I'm working on it. Ozpin and my father are helping."

They glanced at down the hall before dragging him a little further. Once they were down where no one even in passing could see them George stepped forward.

He said in a low whisper," We have been feeling this pull. When we passed over the ocean to get here it felt stronger than ever. Ever since moving here full time it has just gotten worse. Do you feel it like we do?"

A pull. Something that wanted him to leave the area. Oh yes he felt it. The longer he stayed the more insistent it got. He had told no one about it. If he did they would likely think he was insane.

Wolf replied carefully," I have felt it. Have you told anyone about this? Anyone at all?"

They shook their heads. This time it was Fred who spoke," No. Only Blaise and he was the one who brought it up. we haven't but Blaise mentioned that he was feeling a strange pull. He was struggling and Ironwood wouldn't let him come."

Something told Wolf that this was all interconnected. It didn't really surprise him that he wasn't the only one feeling the pull. He did think that Blaise wouldn't be there when they returned. The Italian would likely have gone to wherever the pull was originating from.

He said motioning for them to follow," We need to find a better place to speak. Despite our heightened sensnes it is possible to sneak up on us. I would rather not have this get out."

Then he led them through the school until they were at the South entrance. As much as he wanted to just leave he knew how dangerous Emerald Forest. They would have to be careful. That meant taking weapons with them.

He said already having his," Grab your weapons. We are heading into the forest."

They left to find their lockers. Ten minutes to gather their weapons. Their weapons were Atlas tech. Fred wore light armor and a sword off his left side. No doubt the sword was more than what it seemed.

George's attire was a little heavier. His armor looked like it was a medium weight. Their was a black box across his back. It was like looking at Qrow or Ruby. It made him wonder what design the other choose for his weapon.

If it came down to it he would find out sooner rather than later. His own weapon closely resembled Qrow's. Just without the scythe. He didn't like scythe's. It took a particular kind of fighter to use them.

The trip into the forest was made in silence. Wolf could scent nearby Beowulves. Thankfully they kept their distance. Soon they were by a lake. It was the same lake Ozpin had first found him at. Few students knew about this place and for good reason. The Grim loved to come here and it was dangerous both during the day and at night.

Wolf said confidently," We are safe to speak openly here. What exactly do you know about this pull you feel?"

He knew exactly zero about it. Only like with Blaise it was getting harder to resist with each passing day. How long he could hold out was the question he didn't have the answer to. If he fell who would look after Jaune and Ozpin? If he fell Ozpin would lose his position. Currently the only thing keeping him in power was that the council didn't want him roaming. The danger was too great.

Fred said his left hand coming up to rub at his chest," It started a few days after we came here. Maybe before then but unnoticeable. When we came here it was a small tugging at first. Barely perceptible so we didn't say anything. By the time it had grown stronger we were in Atlas. There it comes and goes. All depending on where your at. We don't have anyone we fully trust there. Even if we did tell someone they would just tell Ironwood. Then he would pull us off the project he has us working on. It's not something we can just stop working on. So we never said anything. Since coming to Vale we can't seem to shake it. We trust you and you alone here."

Wolf rubbed at his temples. They were feeling a different kind of pull. His was to leave this school. Theirs was to something either in the school or near it. Thinking about it for a moment he the only thing he could come up with was Amber. She was hidden under the school. In one of Atlas' containment units. As the fall maiden the power would draw their inner grim. Not to this extent though. Something wanted the boys to go after Amber.

Now more than ever he wanted to go to Ozpin. He would be able to answer the questions Wolf had. Asking the man would bring questions. Ones that they didn't want to answer. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ozpin. He did. The questions were what he didn't like.

Wolf said trusting the twins as they trusted him," I feel a pull. It wants me to leave the school. I don't know where it wants me to go or why. What I do know is that it can't be good."

Fred said," Since coming here our pull is not to in the school. Like yours it is to something out there."

Then they were in the same boat. The pull couldn't be trusted. Why these things happened to him annoyed him. It was as if fate hated him.

George asked," What do we do now?"

Wolf shook his head as he said," I don't know."

Blaise's POV

In his fox form he ran across the snow. He was a red fox with streaks of silver in his fur. Out on the snow and ice he stuck out like a sore thumb.

There was something calling to him out here. Something dark and powerful. It rivaled that of Voldemort. No it surprassed him in the darkness that it held. Voldemort had grown softer since his return.

Not only was it darker but it was much older. Something told him whatever he was going to was an ancient darkness. It would not be beaten by the huntsman and huntresses. Whether they were in training or had years of experience.

The one time he met Ozpin he felt the light in the man. It had a similar feeling to this darkness. However Ozpin wasn't nearly as enticing as the darkness.

The feeling led him to the mountain. It was almost a week from Atlas academy. Deep in a cave there was a woman in a red dress. The dress looked like it was on fire.

She said frowning," I was expecting the twins. Instead I get the fox. Great."

He bared his teeth. This was not the darkness that he sensed. There was power but not what he sought.

She said darkly," You little kit do not want to do that. I will lead you to where the pull stops. So that you can find your place in the darkness. You will serve Salem well, Child of Grim."

What was left of his human side rebelled. He served no one but himself. It was drowned out by his inner grim seizing control. The human side was forced back into the recesses of his mind. His onyx eyes were now mostly amber with only a hint of onyx.

Ozpin's POV

His fingers tapped on his desk as Glynda and James argued. They were like a pair of teenagers. Wolf got along better with faunus than these two. Most days he had to stop Wolf from killing the faunus of the school.

As if hearing his thoughts his computer pinged. Wolf had left the school grounds. Pulling up the information he was that Wolf's scroll was going into the Emerald Forest. This made him frown. Wolf wasn't one to go into the forest. Unless it was for a school assignment he avoided it.

After watching it for a few moments he knew where the boy was heading. He were taking a roundabout path but it was obvious to the trained eye. Heading to the lake that Ozpin had first found him at.

Ozpin knew that Wolf wouldn't go out there on his own. He must have taken someone out there with him. Who?

A ringing sound caught his attention. Looking up he saw James opening his scroll. A frown marred the general's face.

Despite what people thought James did have emotions. While he didn't share them often he did have them. It just took a trained eye to spot them. Right now Ozpin could see his friend's confusion.

James asked carefully," Has Wolf been acting weirdly?"

That was an odd question even for James. Still he answered with a curt," No. Why? What has happened, James?"

The dark haired man replied looking at his scroll," One of the children that Wolf brought back with him. Before the start of the school year. Blaise Zabini was his name. He had been acting strangely before we left for the Vytal festival. As such I ordered that he stay behind."

That was typical and understandable. Given the tumultuous times it was in the best interest of not only one kingdom but any. If someone was acting strangely they should not be allowed into the festival. Otherwise who knew what would happen.

On top of that the boy in question was a hound. Something had all the hounds on edge. It wasn't noticeable unless you knew what to look for. Due to his time with Wolf he knew exactly what to look for.

Hounds from all the kingdom's were on edge. It was in varying degrees. The ones that had it the worst was Wolf and the Weasley boys. Wolf was avoiding contact with the twins. Then again the entire school was trying to.

James said," He's disappeared. They have been trying to find him before they contacted me. Ozpin he was heading towards the mountain."

That mountain again. So it was Salem. She was trying to get to the hounds. Or as they were known in times of old. Children of Grim.


	14. Children of Grim part 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and support. There will be a small time skip here. It's towards the end of the school year. Not a lot really happens until this point anyways.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Blaise is lost yes. How long until we lose another. Not long in terms of actual time. In terms of chapters a little longer than you would expect.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Wolf's POV

As the sword came down towards Jaune's head he intercepted it. The armored arm was quickly caught in his powerful jaws. He bit and the boy let out a yell of pain.

He was quickly dropped to the floor. Wolf then began circling as Jaune regained his bearings. The blond had come far in the almost six months since coming to beacon.

Where before the boy couldn't do much more than give direction. Now he could take on a more experienced student. With Wolf by his side there wasn't many who could go against them.

Jaune for his part jumped straight back into the fight without hesitation. The two swordman circles each other and Wolf waited for his chance. Once again the swords clashed sending sparks flying.

As Jaune went to block another strike Wolf saw an opening. He rushed forward under the shield and sword. Then jumped up using his full weight to knock the young man over. He bared his teeth at the boy's throat signifying the end of the match.

Goodwitch said," That's the end of the match. Well done Wolf and Mr. Arc. You two will do well in the Vytal festival."

Wolf shifted back to his human form and bowed slightly. While he didn't like the professor he would take the compliment. They were few and far between from the woman.

They went back to their seats at the top of the atrium. Most of the other students weren't paying attention. Wolf couldn't shake that some thing was going to happen. So he was on high alert.

Despite this he had enjoyed his second semester. Where the first semester had been all book and very little field trips or actual combat practice. It felt good to fight again.

That night was going to be the dance before their first mission. Well his team's. He had been on more missions than he could count. It would be good experience for all of them.

Goodwitch said tapping on her screen," We have time for one more spar. Any volunteers?"

The dark grey haired boy from Haven academy raised his hand. Wolf was pretty sure the boy's name was Mercury. Something about the boy made his skin crawl. Another thing was that they never saw the team leader. It made him uneasy.

Goodwitch asked looking to the other side of Jaune," Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha nodded her acceptance of the challenge. It would be interesting to see how she had improved. She was one of the best fighters in the academy. Not just in their year.

When both of them came out Pyrrha was the only one with a weapon. It seemed this boy from Haven was a hand to hand fighter. That would give Pyrrha somewhat of an advantage. Her semblance would come into play too much however.

The fight began with Neptune going straight for Pyrrha. He tried to land a few hits in. Wolf could see Pyrrha using her semblance to redirect the attacks ever so slightly. There must be metal in his boots.

The boy continued to fight. As Wolf thought he was a heavy hand to hand fighter. It seemed there was some kind of propulsion in his boots. Similar to Yang's gauntlet in her arms. When he used it Pyrrha blocked the strike with shield. Then sent him flying with both the use of her semblance and the strength of her push back.

To everyone's disappointment the boy said," I give up."

Pyrrha who had begun to rush the boy skid to a stop. She asked confused," You don't want to keep fighting?"

He shook his head and replied," Nope I know when I'm beat. Thanks for the fight."

Goodwitch said," Well then. Class is dismissed. We are having the dance tonight. Try not to over do it tonight. Tomorrow you have your first mission."

Ah yes. The dance then the mission. Sometimes he questioned Oz's sanity when making decisions like that. It was not his place to question the huntsman.

Wolf asked as they went towards their dorms," Do you have date, Jaune?"

The blond said blushing," I asked Weiss but she shot me down again. She doesn't want to go with me. Pyrrha has probably already gotten a date. I'll probably just go alone."

That was Wolf's plan as well. Watch from the shadows until Ozpin dragged him from the shadows. Ozpin always dragged him out from shadows. Made him more social.

Wolf said grinning knowingly," We could always go in a group. The two of us could go with Ruby and make it a group."

Jaune thought for a moment. Then he said," We could then at least we won't be alone standing by the punch bowl."

Both of them snickered at the thought. The three of them were the most socially awkward in the school. If anyone would stand by the punch bowl it would be them.

They separated for a time afterwards. Wolf went to his room in Ozpin's tower to change. Some would be going in uniforms. Others would be going in tuxedos. He was going to do something a little different.

As an undershirt he choose a black shirt with grey emblem of two axes crossed on the shoulder. Next he choose black slacks and dress shoes. For a moment he paused in his closet. The jacket was both formal wear and battle wear.

Ozpin had made it for him when he announced Wolf could come to Beacon early. It has been the man's way of saying that he believed in his hound. The jacket itself wasn't what made him reluctant to wear it often. The silver cross just above where his heart would be was. It was the twin to the very same cross Ozpin wore.

The cross like his cane held a special place in Ozpin's heart. So Wolf treated the jacket as such. After putting it on he checked himself in the mirror. His I just rolled out of bed look reminded him of Ozpin's. Both of their hair was untameable no matter what anyone did. His jacket was unbuttoned at the last two top buttons. This revealed a bit of his shirt. It would prevent anyone mistaking him for Ironwood's students. The last thing he grabbed was his sword. Whether they were in school or not. It was better safe than sorry.

Upon leaving his room he found Ozpin waiting on him. The man held in his hand a box. It was not one Wolf could remember the other having before.

Ozpin beckoned him over with a gentle smile. It was like the one that he had given when Wolf had been accepted to Signal. Or when he allowed Wolf to come to Beacon as a student.

Ozpin said opening the box," This was given to me when I was just a boy. For years I have protected this. I know that as I have protected it you will as well."

Ozpin pulled out a bracelet. It was made of an unfamiliar metal. The weight of the bracelet was that of a feather. As he turned it in his hands he could see a symbol on it. It was sword axe crossed over each other. However the longer he held it the symbol began to change. By the time it was done the symbol was that of a wolf.

Ozpin didn't give him time to question it. Instead he tugged at the boy's arm until it was outstretched. Then he put the bracelet on. Immediately it resized to fit him.

Ozpin said nodding, "I know as you will protect it. It will protect you."

What was it? Would could be so important that Oz made sure he had it? Nothing came to mind. Oz still had many secrets that even he didn't know. It was something he had long ago accepted.

Ozpin without saying anything else steered him to the elevator. The ride was taken in silence. Both lost to their thoughts.

Upon reaching the landing he found both Ruby and Jaune waiting for him. They both smiled when they saw him and Ozpin. The man took his leave of them immediately.

Ruby asked noting his attire," What are you wearing?"

He replied pulling slightly as his collar and they began to move into the ballroom," Ozpin made it for me. It's a battle jacket. The inner part of it is made with a special alloy. It's nearly indestructible. Most of the time only military can get their hands on it. Even then only the top brass can afford it. Best part it doesn't hinder my movements."

Ruby was wearing a stylish dress that went down to her knees. Jaune for his part was wearing his school uniform. The other didn't have a lot of money or someone to look after him. It was a bit of a sore subject for his friend.

The first thing he noticed when entering was that everyone was there. Every huntsman and huntress that was participating in the festival. The sheer amount of people made him nervous. In school he avoided being around more than just his usual class. Here he couldn't do that.

Jaune said touching his shoulder," Hey punch bowl."

Standing near the punch bowl sounded perfect. Otherwise he would not last the night. Jaune didn't question it. Instead just led him to the punch bowl.

Ruby for her part went to meet with Weiss. To his surprise the Schnee heiress was city by herself. Wasn't she supposed to be going with Neptune? The blue haired boy?

Said blue haired boy was off to the side talking to Sun. That was one Faunus that Wolf couldn't figure out. He was part monkey but didn't have any hate for humans or hounds. He accepted Wolf for who he was as long as Wolf did the same.

It hit him that Neptune had turned Weiss down. No wonder why she looked so sad. Two and two must have been to put together in Jaune's head as well. The blond boy pushed his cup into Wolf's hands. Then he stalked over anger in his blue eyes. Some small part of Wolf felt bad for the boy. Not a large enough part of him to stop. Just large enough to be acknowledged.

As a girl in a red dress passed him he sneezed turning his head away. As she went past him again something struck him as familiar. He had seen her before. Where he couldn't remember.

He watched as she went back to Mercury. Wolf frowned as he saw Emerald also came up to her. She must have been their team leader. Again it felt odd that this was the first time he had seen her.

His Grim blood was trying to rebel. For the first time not against him. Instead it was against the girl. Some thing about her was so unnatural that even his inner Grim didn't want anything to do with it.

Just as he was going to find Ozpin he noted her leaving. Using his scroll he dialed Ozpin's number and muted Ozpin's side. Then he put it in his jacket.

He would figure out what was going on first. This was just to ensure that no one could counter his claims. Better safe than sorry after all.


	15. Children of Grim part 3

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Ummmm... that would be telling.

Wolf's POV

He followed her through the streets of Vale. At first it seemed the girl was merely wandering. Then she took a turn that led her to the CCTV towers. Whatever she was doing there couldn't be good. He suddenly was glad he had his scroll on.

Entering the building he kept to the shadows. He wanted to see what she was up to before trying to confront her. She didn't say anything so he felt pretty good about her not knowing he was there. Watching from the shadows he saw her walking up to the computers.

Almost immediately she put her scroll into the connector. It took a few minutes but soon a red screen popped up. In the middle of it was a black rook chess piece. She was putting something into the system.

As he moved forward to grab her a flash of red roses went passed him. Ruby Rose suddenly stood in the middle of the room. He grabbed his sword from its sheath.

Ruby was fighting toe to toe with the girl. Rushing forward he pushed Ruby out of the way of a dust attack. Both of them sneezed. The allergy to dust was coming out. While it wasn't a hindrance in battle it was an annoyance.

He turned his glaring green eyes to the girl. Like himself she was in her teens. If he had to guess she was two to three years older. This was supported by her being in the first year classes. Or she was supposed to be if she ever showed up to them.

As he stood he noticed her dress was she wearing was the same one as the one who attacked with Torchwic. This was something that should have been obvious before. When her dress began to glow so did her eyes.

His own eyes widened in realization. This was not mere dust clothing. Instead it seemed she had the power of the Fall Maiden. This was bad, even as a hound he was unable to fight a Maiden. Fighting her would be suicide for both him.

As if sensing his thoughts her powers seemed to increase. There was no way Ruby's aura would hold up against such an attack. His on the other hand.

Making a snap decision to leap in front of Ruby he called to his aura. As was the shadows nature it eluded his grasp. As the flames that belonged to the Fall Maiden lickef over his body his aura finally reacted. It created a shield around his body. A flickering grey light went all over his body trying to defend him from the flames. That wasn't wasn't all that had decided to come play.

To his surprise and despair the Grim's blood matched his aura's movments. His semblance was unique even amongst the other hounds. Like his ability to transform it had to do with his inner beast. Instead of becoming a beast his semblance gave life to the darkness. To this day it was the only of its kind. Not a single other case had been recorded before.

When most huntsman and huntresses found their semblance they were excited. When Wolf found his it frightened him. This semblance practically created a creature of Grim. Ozpin had forbidden him from using it due to his lack of control. Even in his most rebellious times he never broke that rule.

As he tried to reign it in the flames increased. This caused him to cry out unwillingly. Any control he would have snapped. The beast was out.

Ozpin's POV

The dance was his favorite event of the year. No matter what he did it always turned out to be an interesting time. Early on he noticed Wolf sticking to the punch bowl. Despite it being his typical response to the event he was slightly disappointed. The boy needed a better social life.

Ozpin was happy that the boy had more friends than just him and Qrow now. Wolf was friends with team Rwby and JNPR. It seemed his bond with Jaune Arc grew daily. While his and Wolf's bond stayed steady as it had for years. Never growing or diminishing just remaining constant.

Ozpin's eyes scanned the crowd of students again. He was just in time to see young Arc push a cup into Wolf's hands, then stalk over towards Neptune. Everyone who wasn't blind knew of the young man's affections towards the Schnee girl. Not that she ever returned them. Rumors had been going around that she liked the Haven Academy boy.

His eyes went back to Wolf. The boy was wearing the jacket that Ozpin had made for him. It was an expensive gift but one well worth its price. At first he was surprised when Wolf didn't wear it. It took several days to understand why. Like on his own collar Wolf's jacket had a silver cross right above his heart. The two held a special place in his heart. As such his young friend didn't wear the jacket.

His eyes trailed to the bracelet that he gave the boy. What little magic was left in their world was held in that bracelet. Wolf he knew would protect it with his life. Ozpin hoped it would never come to that but he had to be prepared. The kingdoms were no longer as safe as they once were. Ozpin had a feeling the fate of the kingdom would be decided by the younger generation. Wolf had proven himself in being able to resist the temptation. Whether others would be able to follow his example was yet to be determined.

Ruby Rose drew his attention suddenly. She looked about as uncomfortable as one could be in her dress and heels. If young Arc had not taken Wolf as his hound she would have been a good fit for him.

Ozpin walked over and asked with a gentle look, "Not enjoying yourself?"

Ruby was surprised to see the headmaster step up by her side, but shakes her head and laughs, "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl."

Ozpin understood the feeling himself. If it wasn't for Glynda he likely wouldn't be here. Like Miss Rose and Wolf he wasn't a big social person. Instead he preferred to keep to his select few friends company.

He said repeating what he was told when he was her age, "Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to."

Ruby crossed her arms, looking annoyed as she replied, "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately."

Ozpin said looking out at the dance floor, " If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

Ruby responded looking down at her own feet, "Or a twisted ankle."

Ozpin said with a sigh, "It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Ruby stared at him for a few moments then nodded. It seemed she understood the lesson that he was trying to teach her. Despite the dislike of dancing and social events it was quiet times like this that made memories. Memories that lasted a lifetime. So she took her leave of him heading back to her friends.

A ringing coming from his jacket pocket drew his attention. All the professors were there, so who would be calling him? Looking down at the number he frowned. Wolf? What was the child up to?

Knowing better than to ignore the call he answered, "Wolf?"

Instead of an answer he heard what sounded like the boy's running feet. He frowned as he looked around the room again. Wolf was no longer by the punch bowl. In fact Ozpin couldn't see him anywhere. Mr. Arc was back by the punch bowl looking confused. He noticed that another student was missing along with the young hound. Miss Rose was nowhere to be seen.

Pulling up the tracker app he picked out Wolf's signal. It seemed that the young man was heading all over the city. As of trying to lose a tail. Ozpin's sharp eyes were able to discern the final destination within seconds however. They were heading to the CCTV towers.

His eyes began searching the crowd for a particular individual. While he could not leave the dance he knew someone who could. When his eyes found James talking to Glynda he smiled. As much as the two argued they had been partners back in the day. Good ones too.

He made his way over. Upon seeing him James greeted with a small smile, "Oz."

Ozpin responded quietly, "James I know tonight is supposed to be a way for all of us to relax. It seems something or someone caught my young hound's eye. He felt it was enough to send me a message. I cannot leave the dance but you can. Will you go check on this?"

James' smile turned into a frown as he spoke. It then went from a frown to a blank mask. Ozpin knew that  
James and Wolf didn't get along. In fact since the boy Zabini disappeared things had only seemed more tense between the two.

Before he could add anything to his request James held out his hand. Despite their differences it seemed like they were finally working together. James didn't see Wolf as a liability any longer.

James took the scroll and said, "I'll find him. Knowing the boy you better have the infirmary on standby."

Ozpin winced at the reminder. Wolf being accident prone and his aura not working properly always ended up in the infirmary. It never failed. Glynda already had her scroll out and was sending a message to the medic on duty.

Ozpin said as James left, "We need to put this room on lockdown. No one allowed in or out for the time being."

Glynda was already moving. He trusted her to gather the teachers in an effort to quietly set up a quarantine. He would leave James to hunt down the ones who threatened the peace.

James' POV

Having already knew where to find the boy he didn't have to waste time chasing him across the city. James being a military man would rather be efficient than chasing the boy. Despite their differences over the years just a few months ago he and Wolf came to an understanding.

A part of him still wasn't convinced that Wolf would hold out. There was too much Grim's blood in him. Eventually they all fell to the darkness inside their hearts. It was only a matter of time.

Another part saw that Wolf realized this. Not only had he asked Ozpin to kill him should he lose himself. He asked James to. They both knew that Ozpin would be unable to kill the boy after raising him for so many years. It just wasn't in the older man. He had raised the child since he found Wolf in the forest.

James had his doubts about the boy for years. It wasn't until recently that he saw Wolf for the boy he was. When he asked James to kill him if he lost his humanity there was dead in his green eyes. The one thing that he had never seen in Wolf's eyes was fear.

James was pulled from his thoughts as he finally arrived at the tower. Even from the outside he could see flashes of dust fire. There was a fight going on inside. Drawing his side arm he entered the building.

Despite having been warned of Wolf's semblance. It was still a shock to see it for one's self. A black wolf stood in front of Wolf and Ruby. James would have thought it was a normal wolf if its body wasn't flickering.

The boy for his part was collapsed on the ground. Ruby Rose was holding his head in her lap. His parlour was far to pale. It seemed his semblance took more from the child than it should have.

James knew he couldn't focus on the two students. His eyes instead tried to find the one who had been using dust. Instead he found a mostly destroyed room. The attacker had fled just before he arrived.


	16. Attack on Vale part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yep she got away this time. It will set him back quite a bit.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Ozpin's POV

Waiting was the worst part of sending anyone to do something. Worry increased with each and every moment that passed without a word. The bond he had Wolf went silent a few moments after James left. Even the sounds from his scroll had gone silent. Both he and Goodwitch exchanged glances. When things were silent that never meant good things with Wolf. The boy was naturally loud and rambunctious.

A feeling of cold washed over him. It had been so long since it happened last he almost didn't recognize the feeling. At least until movement caught his eye. Young Arc stumbled and then began to shake. It was like someone threw a bucket of ice water on the young man.

He said to Glynda in a soft voice, "Go take young Arc to the infirmary. What we feared as come to pass and he is feeling the after effects through the blond."

Glynda didn't argue with him instead moved across the floor towards the first year. There were few things that could make a bond go so cold. One of which was the death of someone on the bond. Wolf wasn't dead he knew that much.

The second would be an activation of Wolf's semblance. That would be catastrophic. Wolf's semblance was the manifestation of his Grim's blood. It took the form of a shadowy black wolf. On occasion it could be mistaken for an actual wolf with the exception, that the body flickers.

His money was on an activation of his semblance. If that was true then he needed to get go the CCTV towers. Otherwise live could be lost.

Ozpin noted Glynda pulled the young man off to the side. She could handle the students from here. He had to go check on Wolf and make sure he wasn't lost to the darkness.

Quietly he slipped out of the room and headed towards town. It only took him a few moments to make it to the tower. Given who was sent after Wolf it didn't surprise him that the building was now surrounded by police. Upon seeing him a detective immediately began to walk over.

The man greeted tiredly, "Headmaster Ozpin, I was just about to call you. It's your boy."

Ozpin paused. He wanted to go inside and check on Wolf himself. However if the detective knew it was Wolf in there the boy was probably outside. His head turned checking the area over again.

It was late summer early fall so most of the officers were wearing long sleeves. There were a few paramedics and an ambulance just outside the parameter. A white military uniform stuck out amongst the different uniforms. James Ironwood was sitting on the back of the ambulance. Without another word he made his way over to the ambulance.

James looked up his dark onyx eyes immediately sought out his own amber ones. The man said quietly, "By the time I arrived the fighting was already done. Ozpin you told me a lot about that boy when he was first brought into the fold. Why didn't you tell me about his semblance? Does Qrow know? Glynda?"

So it finally happened. The reason he never told James was because of the man's dislike of hounds. He thought they were too close to that of the Grim. When the man took in three hounds he had been surprised. It was a big step and one he wasn't forced into. Still Ozpin hesitated for this very reason. Still he could not lie to his old friend. It would break any trust left between them.

He answered honestly, "I didn't tell you because of your dislike for them. I knew it would never fade if I told you of his semblance. This is the first time it has activated in years."

James sighed as he replied, "I still deserved to know, Oz. By your avoidance of the question I assume both Glynda and Qrow know. How did they find out?"

Ozpin frowned at the memory as he replied, "They were there. It took all three of us to subdue it last time. How did you?"

"I didn't. It retreated almost immediately once the flames died."

The darkness retreated? That was different than what he expected. He knew from experience attacking the beast would do little to it. It would only aggravate it into attacking them. The only way to stop it was to have it's holder call it back. That was easier said than done.

The first time it had activated it took two hours to calm Wolf down enough for it to return to him. While it was enough to force the beast to return, it was a struggle. The last time it activated they agreed to never let it activate it again. Wolf was never one to follow rules but this was one he always obeyed.

James sighed tiredly, "I tried to treat his wounds the best I could. Healing is not one of my talents however. I did what I could but it wasn't enough."

Ozpin said knowing that the other did what he could, "James I know you did what you could."

Ironwood gave him a look but Ozpin's attention was drawn to the inside of the ambulance. A man came out in the paramedics uniform. Immediately he took in Ozpin's expectant face and moved to speak with him.

He said, "Headmaster Ozpin I wish we could have seen each other again under better circumstances. This is young Wolf correct? That was what the scroll found on scene said. The young woman said that as well."

He replied, "Yes that's Wolf. How is he? Who was with him?"

A voice said from behind him, "That would be me professor. I'm sorry. He was hurt protecting me again."

Turning he saw Ruby Rose standing there. She must have been cold or in shock for she was shivering. Her dress was not the best attire for their weather. Qrow would kill him if he allowed her to get sick on his watch. So he unbuttoned his jacket leaving him in his long sleeved green shirt.

Then he dropped it on her shoulders as he said, "Wolf will be okay. He always is. What happened Miss Rose?"

She gave him a grateful smile before she began her story. Like Wolf she had seen someone that was leaving the dance. They seemed suspicious so they followed. She didn't know that Wolf had gone. It wasn't until she attacked the suspicious person that she found out.

The person attacked using a similar attack style that was used with Torchwic. To Ozpin that meant a Maiden. More specifically the one that almost killed Amber. While they only had half the strength of a Maiden it was still enough.

Wolf recognized the power and threw himself in front of Miss Rose. At the cost of his own safety of mind he protected a friend. That was something he knew the boy would do. He was a hound through and through. That didn't mean he had to like it given that he raised the boy.

The paramedic said breaking through his thoughts, "She only has light burns and will be healed by the morning. Young Wolf needs to have someone keep an eye on him at least for the night."

Ozpin nodded as he replied, "I will keep him with me tonight. Is there anything else?"

The paramedic shook his head. This allowed Ozpin to get in the back. Wolf was unconscious on the stretch. His chest was rising and falling steadily. Ozpin lifted the boy up onto his back only to frown. Wolf's body temperature was much too low. It had to be an effect of his Grim's blood. That was something he would need to look into later.

The rest of the night passed without incident. He escorted Miss Rose back to the school. Her team was worried for her but relief was apparent when he brought her back. Frowns marred their faces at seeing him carry Wolf on his back. It was just like when the boy was a kid. The only difference being how heavy the young man had become.

Ozpin was immensely grateful when he was able to lay the boy on his couch. It had become hard to carry him over the last few years. Good meals with plenty of exercise had made Wolf heavy but healthily so.

Only a few moments later he informed Glynda what transpired when she showed up in his office. It was to be expected. Two of her students were injured. One was still unconscious.

Looking at his young hound he was never so grateful for the battle jacket. It had absorbed most of the heat leaving second degree burns underneath. The jacket itself was ruined. There was no chance of it being fixed with all the fire damage. The silver cross however he could salvage and put it on a new one. Ozpin couldn't help the soft smile at the sight of it. They were twins and had followed him through his lifetimes. No matter where he was they always found their way back to him.

A minute later he realized that he left his jacket with Miss Rose. It would seem he needed to collect it before she went on her field trip the next day. Her team was likely going to try and go to the south east quadrant of Vale.

As much as her team tried to hide it he knew they played a part in capturing the White Fang members. Red rose petals being a clear indicator. Still he pretended to ignorant just as he did when Qrow was a student.

Those thoughts however could wait until morning. After stripping Wolf out of the jacket remnants he laid a blanket over the boy. Then he went through a door into a hallway. The second room was his bedroom. Across from his room was Wolf's but he knew the other would be more comfortable on his couch. Ozpin's scent was heavy there. Quickly he changed into his pajamas.

Soon he was asleep in his own bed. Considering everything that happened that night he shouldn't have been surprised, when a furry body got onto the bed with him. If he had to guess it was probably a nightmare. His semblance always brought out memories best left buried.

Without opening his eyes he raised his arm. Immediately Wolf tucked himself under the arm. His furry back faced to the fall. His muzzle buried itself in his chest. While it wasn't unusual for Wolf to do this it didn't happen very often either. Not in this position at least. Usually Wolf just wanted to remind himself that he was human. This was Wolf reminding himself that he wasn't alone.

That was why their connection was so strong. They both had been alone for a good portion of their lives. Ozpin had a few companions he called friends. Qrow, Glynda, James, Leo. Wolf eventually became one of those as well.

For now he would let the boy sleep. They could speak in the morning. No doubt there would be some nightmares tonight. It was a good thing he was a light sleeper.


	17. Attack on Vale part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Welcome back rwby. Season 6 has started and already I am pumped to see what is going to happen. If you have not seen the opening to it yet it is a must watch! I do believe we will be finally be told of Ozpin's past. No more speculation! Authors paradise hopefully.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. She didn't. I can't say more than that.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Wolf's POV  
Dream

Wolf stood in his animal form on a ground that was blood red. Puddles of black lay scattered across the red ground. The scent in the air was metallic like blood with underlying time of darkness. It made his Grim's blood sing with happiness. His human side wanted to run far away from here.

When he tried to turn and run his body was tugged forward. No matter how much he tried to fight it, his body wouldn't listen. When he looked up he saw a black castle. In a way it felt familiar but he knew he had never seen it before.

His inner Grim was willingly going to this castle. Whatever was there it wasn't good. He was terrified to learn what would be there. Still he could not stop his body from going straight through the castle doors that opened for him.

As he entered the Entrance Hall he saw people on either side. A man who looked like a mountain. His eyes were a hard brown. They made him want to fight and kill the man. To taste his blood but once again he found he couldn't move.

Another man stood on the other side of the mountain of a man. This man reminded him of his mother. He had an insane look in his beady amber eyes. What caught Wolf's eye was the tail the man had. It was a scorpion tail meaning the man was a faunus.

A final man stood closest to him and was watching him closely. He was tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He had short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes.

He wore a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. He wore a yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves and cordovan shoes.

Before he could really think on the men the doors across the Hall opened. Then it was like a bucket of ice water was dropped on him. A coldness like he had never felt before was coming closer. His mother was warmer than this. Whoever was coming was pure evil.

A whimper escaped him as it came closer. He laid down on the cold stone trying to make himself as small of a target as possible. This person was to be feared by both Grim and Hounds. He was stunned when he saw what the person looked like. It was a woman but calling her human was a stretch.

She had a deathly pallor, and covered in deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. It wasn't the warm red that his father's eyes were. Instead it was cold red that made him want to cower in fear. She had a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wore a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also was wearing a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. Her white hair was formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

She stared down at him her cold eyes pinning him to the floor. Wolf pinned his ear back against his head and diverted his eyes. She was not someone he wanted to be angry at him.

She bent down slightly taking his head in her hands. She made him stare up into her red eyes. As much as he wanted to turn away once their eyes met he couldn't.

She said rubbing under his furred chin slightly, "You are smaller than I expected. We will definitely have to feed and get you to put more muscle on. Arthur."

The man with the green eyes moved forward immediately. He asked quietly, "Yes, my queen?"

She stated matter of factly, "You will work with him. For the moment he will be unable to leave your side or the grounds. Make him loyal to the cause I will check your progress later."

With that the woman turned on her heel and left. The further away she got the warmer he became. Gradually his body became less heavy but his conscious mind still couldn't control it.

Arthur said with a sigh, "Come on then. We must get started. I don't accept failure from my men or patients. You will get up to fighting weight."

The man turned and began to move to leave. A tug in his chest made him follow. Behind him the large doors slammed shut sealing them all in.

End of dream

Waking up on Ozpin's couch wasn't a new occurance for him. Wolf in fact preferred waking up there than in the infirmary. What was not normal for him was to have a dream like that. To him it was proof that he was a liability to his huntsman. It made him want to run and never look back.

Another part of him wanted to tell Ozpin about the dream. To let Ozpin tell him that's all it was, a dream. Just like when he was a child.

He choose to go with a compromise and changed into his wolf form. From there he made his way to the second bedroom. That was Ozpin's room and just like the couch his scent was strong there.

The man wore green pajamas just like his regular clothes. He was laying on his stomach and the steady rise and fall of the man's chest told him he was fine. It was a relief to see his huntsman like that.

Wolf jumped up on the intending to curl up against his side. The man to his surprise lifted up his arm in invitation. Without hesitation he curled under Ozpin's arm with his back to the wall and his nose in the man's chest. The familiar gentle forest scent lulled him into a peaceful state. Fingers carded through his fur and slowly the fear from his dream faded. His eyes closed and went to sleep.

When he came to Ozpin was stirring. Wolf stretched and opened his green eyes. Ozpin's amber eyes were watching him carefully.

The wounds he received the night before were not painful. Likely it was his aura reacting. That was when he remembered what happened during the fight. His semblance activated in front of Ruby.

He changed back into his human form and inquired, "Is Ruby okay? What happened last night?"

Ozpin held up a hand and waited for him to calm. Then his huntsman replied, "Miss Rose is fine. Your semblance didn't go after her."

Relief flooded his system but it only lasted a few short moments. Ozpin continued, "You are not going on the field trip today."

He opened his mouth to argue but Ozpin held up a hand. With a glare he closed it again. This field trip was supposed to give his team experience. It was also supposed to build trust between hound and huntsman. Out of all the events of the school year that was what he was looking forward to the most.

Ozpin said in his kind tone, "Just last night your semblance activated for the first time in years. Not only that but your Grim's blood spent the better part of a year rising. I am just looking out for you."

Wolf as much as he didn't want to admit it knew Ozpin was right. Given the disturbing dream he had right after his semblance activating. He was scared of telling his huntsman. The man could pull him from the entire festival. That was just something he could not allow.

This year's festival was going to show case several hound huntsman teams. It wasn't going to just be Vale show casing them either. Atlas was going to show off the twins. Haven had two hound teams as well. The only Kingdom not participating in that part was Vacou. Being a mostly Faunus community he wasn't surprised. The Faunus had always hated the hounds. To them the bonds were blasphemy and should not be created.

It wasn't worth causing an incident over a dream. So he bit his lips even as his instincts screamed that this wasn't just a dream.

Ozpin's POV

After announcing that Wolf wouldn't be participating in the field trip he left the boy in his office. He would find something to entertain himself. Taking his elevator to the ground floor he made his way to the mission hall. That was where all the students gathered for their first training mission.

Upon walking in he immediately spied team RWBY. Like he suspected they were trying to get a second year mission. It seemed he would need to bend the rules. Just as he had done for Qrow. This time he would not be the professor supervising. That was an experience he was not eager to repeat.

He walked over to them and said, "The South East Quadrant. That is a mission for second years and higher. I think if I kept you from going you would find another way. So instead of breaking the rules let's bend them a little."

On Ruby's arm was a green jacket and she said as he began to type in the override, "Professor you left this with me. Thank you for your help last night. How is Wolf?"

He smiled gently as he replied, "Wolf will be fine. He is currently in my office allowing his injuries to heal."

Relief crossed her face as she held out his jacket. He took it and said, "Good luck, Miss Rose."

With that he turned away only to find young Arc behind him. His blue eyes showed the worry he felt. It was good to see how much the young man cared for Wolf.

Arc asked quietly, "Is Wolf okay? He didn't come back to the dorm last night. Ruby said that he was injured in a fight but went with you."

Ozpin smiled comfortingly as he replied, "Wolf will be fine. He was injured in a fight and the perpetrator got away. Right now he is back in my office waiting for his wounds to heal."

Arc asked relief clear in his blue eyes, "Will he be going on the mission with us?"

Ozpin denied calmly but firmly, "No. Given the events of last night I wish to keep him close to the school for a few days. According to the mission information you leave for the western quadrant in the morning. As long as all goes well he will be back in time for the festival."

Arc didn't look happy about it but he didn't argue. He no doubt saw the wisdom despite not knowing all that happened the previous night. When he returned to his office Ozpin was going to find out about what happened to Wolf. What made him question his humanity again?

There were so many questions he wanted answers to. The only person who could answer it had been avoiding him.


	18. Attack on Vale part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. For those who have not seen volume 6 episode 3 yet be warned. This will have spoilers for the newest volume of rwby. The spoilers will influence the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy anyways.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. It was actually a little of both. Depending on the decisions made from here on out will effect whether it was a warning. Or whether it was in fact a vision of the future.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Wolf's POV

His relationship with Ozpin always confused people that didn't know them. Both of them had secrets that they didn't share. Wolf's were more towards his fading humanity. He knew that the ritual would only hold it back for so long. His semblance activating only sped up the process.

Ozpin's secrets were geared more towards his past. No one knew anything about it. Not Ironwood, Goodwitch, or even Qrow. None of them pressed the older man for answers either.

Over the last few months he began to realize that he was unable to keep secrets from the huntsman. That the man wanted Wolf to trust him completely. For years he had trusted Ozpin. The man saved him from his darkness. However there was no return on the trust. That could not be allowed to continue. If Ozpin wanted Wolf to trust him. He had to show the same amount of trust in him.

For the first time in years he was genuinely afraid. Afraid of the spider like woman. Afraid to lose what little humanity he had left. He had to know what he was up against and why. If Ozpin couldn't give him that then this was where years of being friends and bondmates was going go come to an end. Trust was a two way street.

So for once he was pacing in Ozpin's office rather laying on the couch. He had too much nervous energy. If he sat down it would likely explode.

The elevator dinged alerting him to the man's return. Wolf turned so that he was leaning against the wall facing the elevator. Ozpin came in his jacket laid against his arm. A frown marred his face when he saw Wolf leaning against the wall.

Ozpin asked carefully, "How are you feeling? Wolf what's wrong?"

Wolf took a deep breath to keep his anger in check. Since his dream and his semblance activating anger was harder to control. It was like before he bonded with Ozpin.

With a sigh he said, "Ozpin you were right. We need to talk. No more secrets. I have stayed by your side since you protected me from the council. I can't however deal with the secrets any more, Oz."

Amber eyes widened with surprise. Then they became old. Far older than the man's age.

Ozpin asked tiredly, "What do you expect me to say, Wolf? We all have our secrets. Yourself included."

Wolf growled, "My secrets don't effect you though. Yours affect me and you won't tell me what's going on! Qrow might follow you unquestionably but I can't. Not after last night. Who are we fighting against? Why does she hate you so much? If you can't tell me the truth Oz, I'll leave. This time I won't come back."

He had tried to run off once before. His semblance made him think he was too much of a danger. So he ran off. Ozpin spent the night in the rain trying to find him. Eventually he did finding him in the Emerald Forest. It took a lot of convincing but eventually he was convinced that he wasn't a danger. That Oz could handle anything that came after him.

This time it was different. Ozpin was keeping something from everyone. Wolf couldn't take it anymore not with all he held dear at risk.

Ozpin for a moment looked like he was going to argue. It was in his eyes. Then there was a sense of defeat in them. They both knew that if Wolf disappeared now he would never return. Willingly or unwillingly.

Ozpin said rubbing his eyes, "Give me until this evening. I need time to prepare myself. As you have said no one knows this secret about. Qrow knows part of it but if I tell the full story. Even he had not heard it. After dinner come back to my office and I'll tell you everything. Under one condition however. You must not tell anyone what I tell you without my express permission. This is non negotiable. There is a reason I haven't told any one."

For a brief moment Wolf considered the offer. He could try to negotiate on the terms. By the set in Ozpin's shoulders he knew it wouldn't do any good. It was taking all the other had just to agree to this.

He growled, "Fine. After dinner."

With that he left the office heading down the elevator. The man could have stopped him if he so wished. If he did there would have been a fight between them. One that they might not have recovered from.

Once at the first floor he made his way to the courtyard. There students were preparing for their field trips. Team RWBY was with Oobleck. Ruby for her part seemed to be sneaking something in her bag. She saw him watching her as she boarded the airship. A giant grin crossed her face as the door closed. It seemed they were leaving the safety of the kingdom for this mission. He wished them well on their journey. First missions were rarely as easy as they at first seemed. From what he knew of the girl she would go looking for trouble.

Jaune stepped up beside him. The blond's scent was like an open plain with wild flowers.

He asked carefully, "Are you okay, Wolf? The headmaster said that you were hurt last night."

Wolf replied with a half smile, "I'm healing. It doesn't hurt anymore. There was an attack on the CCTV tower. They were trying to put something into the system. What it was I couldn't tell you. Ironwood is looking into it however. What about you guys though? What mission did you choose?"

Jaune brought out his scroll to show the report. It was a small village outside of the main kingdom. While it still feel into Vale's protection they couldn't afford real huntsman. They had a single huntsman that lived in the village. He spent most of his time taking well paying jobs so he could afford protections for the village. It wasn't much but it was enough while he was gone. So during those times they had to make due with in training huntsman. Team JNPR was going to act as protectors for a week. All in all for a first mission it wasn't a bad one. Not too simple or too difficult.

Wolf said, "If you run into Lukas the local huntsman that set up shop there, tell him Wolf said hi. I'm sorry that I have to miss our first mission as a team."

Jaune shrugged as he said, "You are still recovering. There is nothing you can do about it. Besides we will go together the next time. The headmaster said that as long as things go well you should be able to fight in the Vytal Festival. You can't say you're not looking forward to that. I know you are."

It was true. He was looking forward to the hound huntsman part of the festival. It was where those who wished to bond or were already bonded as huntsman and hound would fight side by side. This was the first time in decades that this part of the festival would be included.

As a hound he wouldn't be able to fight in the four on four matches unless one of the other members stepped out of the match. However he could fight in the later matches if he wanted to. It was already part of their strategy for him not to be in the main fight. They wanted to save his strength as a last resort if possible.

Jaune asked his blue eyes holding worry for his friend, "Can I help? Something worries you. I can see it in your eyes."

Wolf shook his head as he replied, "No. This is between the headmaster and I. He has to make a decision and I can only hope it's the right one."

Jaune said smiling faintly, "Well if you ever need someone to talk to..."

"I know where to find you Jaune. For the moment however I just want to be alone."

His friend didn't try to argue with him. Instead he was left to his thoughts. Wolf spent the day watching airships leave with students. Some were in the older years. Others were first years off to see what being a huntsman meant.

Lunch came and went. Still he did not leave the courtyard. Ever since he was small the place as a focus point for him. When he shadow walked this was where he landed. When he needed a place to think this was where he went. It had become something of a hideaway for him. Despite the fact that anyone could see him at any point.

When dinner came he went to the cafeteria. He ate very little his nerves too shot. He knew what Ozpin would tell him was going to rival that of when he learned of the Maidens. It was no use trying to ponder what it was. Just that it was big.

When it was over he made his way up to Ozpin's office. The ride up was short. Wolf could count on one hand the amount of times he had been denied access to the office. Every time was before he learned that the story of the Maidens was real. Now that he knew there was no use hiding it any longer.

The office wasn't changed at all since he was there in the morning in terms of furniture or settings. The only difference was that the security blinds had been pulled down. No one could see in or out with those down. In all the time Wolf had known Ozpin not once had he used the blinds. Ozpin preferred to be able to look out over the sky and lands. It seemed to calm him in ways no one understood.

Ozpin turned to look at him. There was a haunted look in his amber eyes. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. It made him worry for the other's health. Still he had to know what he was up against. Even if it hurt he had to know.

Ozpin said quietly, "I will recount this story as it was once recounted to me. Do not judge this before you understand. I once told Miss Rose that I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this earth. I will use quite a bit of my strength to pull this off. So please don't stop it otherwise I will not get it started a second time."

Wolf didn't get the chance to question the man. Instead he felt the air go electric. It was as if someone dropped an energy dust crystal in the room.

However there wasn't blue lightning that came with the crystal. Instead green aura that could only belong to Ozpin filled the room. Then their surroundings began to change.

A blue dust cloud appears, revealing Salem staring from her window of the tower, her arms crossed. A woman humming can be heard in the background.

A woman narrates, "Locked away by her cruel father, Salem was a girl who desired but one thing: freedom.

Salem walks away with sadness as Wolf watches her do so when Salem passed by her.

She continued, "She lived in a time when kings and their kingdoms were plentiful, when men and women were capable of greatness, and magic was a gift from the gods that all could wield.

Salem sits down and leans against the desk of her mirror. She holds her left hand, using her magic; four magical spheres with a magic circle in six basic colors appear over her hand.

The voice washed ocer him, "And yet, there she sat within her tower.

As Salem looks down, the blue dust cloud reappears and envelops Salem to the next scene. The blue smoke reforms the castle Salem resides in.

"Until one day, a legendary hero came to brave the challenges within the tower's walls.

A young man in armor and a cape wielding a scepter appears standing proudly in front of the tower. In ways that the young man couldn't describe he looked familiar. The amber eyes were what reminded him however. Ozpin... but how?

The unknown voice said startling Wolf, " The people of the lands knew him as Ozma."


	19. Attack on Vale part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. In a way it was both. Keep reading my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Wolf's POV

Wolf waves his hand in front of Ozma's face, but the latter proceeds forward unfazed, simply phasing through Wolf's hand.

"Unlike those who had come before, this warrior was not driven by the prize of the young maiden's hand. He fought only for righteousness, and his pure heart and courageous soul prevailed."

As Ozma walks up to the tower, other warriors are shown falling in battle. Blue smoke reforms the scene once again, this time showing Ozma using his scepter to strike down a dark-armored figure. Ozma then opens up a door leading to Salem's room, where she stands up and offers a grateful smile to him. Blue smoke reforms the scene of them battling side by side with their magic powers.

The unknown woman's voice said, "They escaped the wretched fortress, and yet something bound them together."

Smoke reforms the scene showing Ozma and Salem running away from the tower holding hands together. Once at a safe distance, the two stop to catch their breath before looking to each other.

The unknown voice continued, "Ozma had been ready to give his life for justice countless times, but now saw a woman worth saving it for. And Salem, to her surprise, found her freedom not in the outside world she had yearned for, but in the eyes of the man that had saved her.

Salem inquired, "So, where should we go now?"

Ozma said offering his hand to her, " Wherever you'd like."

That look was one Wolf recognized. It was the same look Taiyang had on his face every time he talked about Raven. Or when Qrow talked about Summer Rose. The latter wasn't very often. One had to get Qrow beyond drunk. That only happened around the time of her death. When he blamed himself more than anything.

The coice knocked him from his thoughts, "The two fell deeply in love, planned adventures around the world, and lived happily ever after.

Smoke envelops the environment around Ozma and Salem as the two hold hands. The two disappear into a bright light of white space.

"Or at least that's what should have been."

Smoke then reforms the scene showing Salem kneeling at an unconscious Ozma's bedside. Salem holds Ozma's hand and can be heard sobbing.

The words said next terrified Wolf, "Ozma, the infallible hero of legend, fell ill. And where all the beasts and blades of the world had fallen short, a single sickness prevailed."

Wolf despite his anger at Ozpin, could not stand to see his huntsman dying. It killed a part of him to see the man like that. He didn't want to see this any longer. Yet he knew he couldn't stop it either. Wolf had to know why these things were happening. Why he felt this pull that he couldn't explain. The only one with answers was Ozpin, so he would suffer through this. Just as he knew the man was.

A question did ping in the back of his mind. How did these people use magic like that? He knew for a fact it wasn't semblance. Magic was something only spoken of in fairy tales. They were nothing more than legends.

Ozma's body disappears in smoke as Salem continues sobbing, holding his scepter in her hands. Weiss Schnee can be seen behind her watching.

Salem asked hysterically, "How could the gods let this happen?"

As Wolf continues to watch in pity, he looks up to notice two spheres - one bright yellow and the other a dark purple - circling above his head. In a way he could understand it. If it had been him he would blame the gods as well.

"The gods, brothers of light and darkness, creation and destruction. Salem prayed they would see the injustice that had befallen her love and make things right."

The two orbs encircling above lower down, with him watching the two conjoin. A bright light and blue smoke transitions the scene, this time showing a brightly lit place with a stairway leading up the mountain. Jinn: The Domain of Light was a sacred place.

Salem approaches the stairway, offering flowers. She holds Ozma's scepter in her hand.

Jinn: It was here the elder brother dwelled beside his fountain of life and creation. It was here... where mankind would fall to ruin.

Wolf watches Salem walk up the stairs as smoke transitions the scene again, with Salem now at the top of the mountain as she looks upon the Domain of Light, valley filled with flowers with a pool of water and a tree at the center. Leaves blow from the tree and encircles above the water, and from it, the God of Light rises from the pool. He walks forward to Salem.

Salem pleaded falling to her knees, "Please... Please, bring him back to me.

God of Light denied, "I understand your pain, but you demand of me that which I cannot make so. Life and death are part of a delicate balance."

"So... you won't do it then?"

God of Light sighed, "To disrupt the cycle of-"

Salem interrupted, "But that's not fair... That's not fair!

Salem's voice echoes throughout the Domain from her last exclamation.

God of Light answered gently, "Let him rest.

The wind picks up, causing leaves to blow around Salem. Suddenly, she finds herself back at the bottom of the stairway leading to the Domain of Light. She looks to Ozma's scepter in her hands before looking up angrily.

Salem snarled, "No."

The tone made Wolf shiver. That was the voice from his dream. This woman was the monster he had seen just the night before. How could she be the same person he saw? She seemed much like Ozpin was. Then again he had only seen a snipet of her life.

Blue smoke transitions the scene again, this time showing a dark, foreboding environment with a stairway leading up the mountain, similarly mirroring that of the Domain of Light's. There was a pang in Wolf's chest at seeing this. This place was familiar to him. It was familiar in a way he couldn't describe.

"The God of Darkness…"

Salem approaches some skeletal remains at the bottom of the stairs. Wolf is staring at the edges of the area. Creatures of Grim were all around them. By the looks of things they were waiting. Most likely waiting on the so called God of Darkness.

"None dare to enter his home, as men knew what monstrosities emerged from his blackened pools of annihilation."

Salem proceeds forward, approaching a blackened pool of tar-like liquid similar to that of which the Creatures of Grimm spawn from.

The female voice said, "And so you must understand the Dark Lord's surprise when he found a lone woman kneeling before him."

From the blackened pool, the God of Darkness emerges, his body twisted and contorted. The God of Darkness crawls toward Salem in an unnatural position. Grimm can be seen inching closer to her.

Another pang in his chest resounded through him. This creature was familiar. While to others it might have seemed to be a monster, it wasn't to him. There was a kinship between them. One that Wolf couldn't figure out where it came from.

The unknown voice said, "Salem understood it well. She told him of her loss and professed that she knew only he could answer her prayers, all while careful to make no mention of his elder.

Salem is seen telling her story to the God of Darkness before offering Ozma's scepter to him. There was something different about this time. Almost like an excitement of being asked to do something. Similar to a jealous child who wanted more attention than what they were getting the God reacted.

God of Darkness ordered, "Rise, child, and let your faith in me be rewarded."

Salem does so. The God of Darkness then conjures a purple sphere, and from it, Ozma's body appears. Salem approaches him, and Ozma gasps back to life.

Wolf blinked. That wasn't natural. Everything died at some point and bringing it back went against the natural order.

Ozma asked his voice verging on hysterics, "Where am I? What is this?! WHERE AM I?!"

Salem soothed smiling, "It's okay! Everything's going to be okay!"

Suddenly, the God of Light appears with a sound of thunder at the top of the stairs leading into the God of Darkness' domain.

God of Light asked his anger showing in his eyes, "What have you done?"

God of Darkness said with pride, "I have done what I please, brother. You may bask in the powers of creation, but you do not ownthem."

"This is not creation. It is an abomination that cannot be allowed to stay."

God of Darkness yelled, "Do not lecture me!"

The Grimm can be seen slowly approaching the God of Light.

God of Light sighed , "I will do what I must to maintain order."

The God of Light puts his hand out, and an orange aura surrounds Ozma's body, before he disintegrates in Salem's arms.

Salem denied, "No! No! What did you do?! BRING HIM BACK!"

God of Darkness growled, "You dare enter my domain and show such disrespect!"

The God of Darkness makes Ozma's body appear again.

Salem screamed, "Ozma!"

God of Light tried to calm, "I am abiding by the rules we agreed upon!"

God of Darkness snarled, "Rules that I now see are ever in your favor. And yet the day a mortal comes to pray at my feet before your own, so do you arrive to lay your judgment upon me!"

The God of Darkness transforms into a nightmarish, dragon-like form that snarls at the God of Light. Wolf felt a pull to attack the golden figure. It was only the knowledge that it was only a memory that kept him still. The Grimm proceed forward and attempt to attack him, but a bright light emanates from him, destroying all the Grimm in the area. He transforms into a bright, beautiful oriental-looking dragon.

God of Light said in a calm tone, "I know we have our differences, but I have not come here with the aim to control you. The same, however, cannot said for her. This woman came to you only after I denied her pleas – pleas that would have disrupted the balance that you and I created. Together."

The younger brother ponders this revelation.

God of Darkness apologized, "Then it seems I owe you an apology. Allow me to correct my mistake."

"No!"

The God of Darkness fires a purple beam from his dragon form's mouth, disintegrating Ozma once again. Salem watches as Ozma's ashes blow away out of her hands. Wolf despite knowing it was just a memory stepped away from the beam.

Salem screamed, "You… You monsters! Give him back to me! GIVE HIM BACK!"

Wolf looked away. He could understand her. Despite everything he could understand her better than most. He would do almost anything for Ozpin. The man took him in when he could have killed him.

Salem activates her magical abilities. Suddenly, the God of Light rushes forward and devours her.

Salem then wakes up falling from the sky. She is then submerged in the God of Light's pool, drowning as an aura-like shimmer covers her body. Suddenly, she finds herself on the surface of the water, catching her breath. She looks up and notices both of the God Brothers standing side by side.

God of Light sighed, "When you first came to me, I did pity you. But it is clear now that your selfishness and arrogance have led you astray."

Salem questioned standing back up, "What did you do to me?"

The aura-like shimmer is seen on her hands.

God of Ligh treplied, "I have made you immortal.

"Immortal?"

God of Darkness said a hint of pity in the dark eyes, "You cannot die. You cannot be with your beloved."

"So long as this world turns, you shall walk its face."

Salem stares back at them in disbelief.

God of Light lectured, "You must learn the importance of life and death. Only then may you rest."

For a moment the scene paused and Ozpin's voice resounded through him, "There is a break from here. Even I do not know exactly what happened. I will take us to what I do know."

Ozma is shown awakening in a white space. He takes a look at his surroundings. Wolf watches him walk around aimlessly, before a voice can be heard.

"Ozma."

Ozma turns around seeing the God of Light in his dragon form, before turning back into his regular form.

Ozma questioned curious, "Where am I?"

God of Light replied, "We are between realms. I'm afraid a tragedy has befallen your home at the hands of my brother. We have chosen to depart this world, but in our absence, I would like to offer you the chance to return to it."

"I... don't understand."

God of Light replied, "Mankind is no more, yet your world remains. And in time, your kind will grow to walk its face once again. However, without our presence, they will be but a fraction of what they once were."

Suddenly, the God of Light conjures four objects: a staff, a bracelet, a crown, and a lamp.

"Creation, destruction, choice, and knowledge were the ideals upon which humanity was made. Now I leave them behind with the hope that you will learn to remake yourselves."

The four objects are conjoied together into a yellow sphere of energy.

God of Light said, "If brought together, these four Relics will summon my brother and I back to your world, and humanity will be judged. If your kind has learned to live in harmony with one another and set aside their differences, then we shall once again live among you, and humanity will be made whole again. But if your kind is unchanged, if you demand our blessings while still fighting amongst yourselves, then man will be found irredeemable and your world will be wiped from existence. Until your task is complete, you will reincarnate, but in a manner that ensures you are never alone."

Ozma falls to his knees as he comes to terms with this ultimatum. Wolf wants to reach out to him. To show his support to the man that was the closest thing he had to a father. 

Ozma said looking contrite, "I'm sorry, but... that world just isn't as dear to me without her. If I may, I'd rather return to the afterlife to see Salem."

God of Light shook his head and said, "You will not find her there."

Ozma asked eyes widening, "You mean she isn't gone?"

"Salem lives, but the woman you hold dear in your memories is gone. Heed this warning... where you seek comfort, you will only find pain. So, will you--"

Ozma said determination in his amber eyes, "I'll do it."

The God of Light looks in surprise at Ozma's immediate answer.

God of Light said, "Very well. Our creation rests within your hands. There is one more thing you should know. You remember the creatures of Grim. In this new humanity there are those who bear the burden of carrying their blood. One who is of two worlds will come. Should humanity be in danger he will be the one to gather and lead the others like him. They will be an ally of yours as long as you can look past the Grim's blood. They are the Children of Grim."

The God of Light then disappears.


	20. Attack on Vale part 5

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your review my friend.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: Thanks for your review my friend. All good man. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. A blood transfusion might help short term but in the long run it wouldn't help matters. If anything it would make matters worse. Especially given that it wouldn't be his own blood but someone who was compatible. Honestly I thought Ruby would be too obvious. Jaune was someone who has a lot of potential to grow upon. Watching him grow from this nobody to a strong leader makes things interesting.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your reviews and support. That's the question now, isn't it? There's more to this story. We aren't quite done just yet. You are on the right track though.

Wolf's POV

Ozma reincarnates into a man with a tanned complexion and pale blonde hair, who had just stabbed a Beowolf with a pitchfork, causing it to disintegrate. Ozma takes the time to come to terms in his new body and surroundings. He looks up and sees people screaming and running into the forest he is in away from a burning village in the distance.

Ozma asked, "Where am I?"

Ozma hears a man scream, and looks over to see him flailing a sword at a Beowolf, which swipes at him to the ground, disarming him. Ozma's pevious soul takes over and runs forward, grabbing the man's sword and slaying the Beowolf. The man gets back up.

The man said relieced, "Thank you. Please, tell me your name. Who are you?"

Suddenly, Ozma's newest reincarnate has trouble speaking, and throws the sword to the ground in horror. Wolf watches the scene before him.

Wolf said breathlessly, "He didn't know..."

As the mysterious voice continues to narrate, Ozma walks down a street, seeing along the way Faunus locked up in cages, and a pile of Dust crystals on top of a table.

"Ozma had found himself in a world completely unfamiliar to him. Cities looked different. Creatures known as the Faunus wore fangs and claws and were locked away in cages. And without the blessing of the gods, no one could perform magic like mankind was once capable of, no one but himself and woman known as... the witch.

The environment around Ozma changes from the city to a forest as he comes upon a lonely, dilapidated house in the woods.

It continued, "During his years of travel, he heard the same frightened whispers that spoke of a terrifying sorceress who commanded dark powers in the wilds among the beasts and monsters. Ozma was convinced that this witch was Salem, and decided he needed to see what she had become."

Ozma stands at a distance from the house. The front door opens, and from the darkness beyond, Salem emerges, wearing black robes this time. She gives an angry glare while exiting the house, but suddenly, her expression softens upon seeing her visitor. Ozma likewise smiles back at her.

It was the same woman from his dream. She still looked different from what he had seen but there was no doubt in his mind that it was her.

"Call it magic or call it something stronger, but in that moment, the two knew exactly who it was that stood before them."

Ozma and Salem walk towards each other, the two hold each other's hands, interlocking their fingers affectionately.

Ozma inquired softly, "What do we do now?

Salem replied, "Whatever we like."

As time passes, the scene shows the house changing from its dilapidated state to a much better condition, following with Salem and Ozma conversing with one another at a table on the front porch.

"As Salem and Ozma recounted the events which had brought them back together, each withheld parts of their story. Salem, fearing Ozma would reject her, blamed the end of the world on the gods. Ozma, still unsure of where the truth lay, kept his task and the Relics a secret. Though time passed and all seemed well, Ozma's conversation with the God of Light still lingered in his mind. He had found happiness, but humanity seemed more divided than ever before."

Wolf rubbed at where the bracelet lay under his shirt sleeve. It couldn't be the same one that he saw with the relics , could it? He hoped to the gods it wasn't. There was no place that it could be in more danger than if it was with him. His inner darkness was growing stronger. The need to leave the school was worse.

Salem and Ozma head back inside the house, still talking to each other.

Salem questioned, "Are you surprised? This world is quite literally godless. These humans have no one to guide them. Perhaps that's all they need."

Ozma asked his unease showing in his eyes, "What are you saying?"

Salem said resolutely, "We could become the gods of this world. Our powers surpass all others. Our souls transcend death. We can mold these lands into whatever we want, what you want, create the paradise that the old gods could not."

Ozma is troubled at first, but then smiles in agreement with Salem. The two of them look each other in the eyes as Salem places an affectionate hand on Ozma's shoulder.

"The hearts of men... are easily swayed."

Wolf winced at the thought. Some men were just as Ozpin had been, once upon a time. Then again Wolf could understand. Everyone longer to be accepted by someone. Even when they knew what they were doing was wrong.

A village is shown under attack by a Nevermore. Suddenly, a purple energy surrounds the Nevermore, causing to be bent and folded into unnatural positions. The Nevermore disintegrates, and the villagers watch as Ozma, once again wielding his scepter and wearing regal robes, and Salem levitate into the air side-by-side above them. They all bow down to the couple in reverence. Weiss and Yang are shown walking up to two statues of Ozma and Salem that are then erected.

"The two amassed a following. That following grew into a prosperous kingdom."

A castle then appears, the scene pans into a large room with a painting of Ozma and Salem together.

"And at the head of that kingdom blossomed..." (four little girls then appear in the painting) "...a family."

Ozma and Salem watch their four daughters playing together, the little girls all wearing colors similar to that of the Four Maidens colors as told in stories. One of their daughters comes up to the two of them, playfully tugging on Salem's robe. The two parents smile at her before smiling at each other.

Blue smoke transitions the scene, showing a massive conflict between people that is being observed inside a crystal ball by Salem. Ozma stands a short distance away from her looking outside the window.

Ozma asked more troubled than he let on, "Are we sure this is right?"

Salem said looking over to Ozma, "You said we needed to bring humanity together. In order to do that, we have to spread our word, and destroy those who will deny it."

Ozma gains a shocked expression on his face upon hearing these words. He turns to see his reflection on the window, which suddenly talks to him.

Ozma's reflection asked, "What are we doing?"

Ozma reels back in horror seeing his reflection ask him that question before looking over to Salem.

Ozma whispered, "This isn't what he asked of me..."

Salem asked shortly, "What did you say?"

The two then hear a door open, and their eldest daughter enters the room excitedly.

Eldest Daughter excalimed, "Mother, father, look!"

Their daughter then conjures multicolored wisps that fly in circles in front of her. Salem has a proud expression on her face, while Ozma looks on in surprise, before looking down with his troubled expression again.

"It was a miracle, their children could perform magic. But what should have been a joyous occasion was short-lived."

Smoke transitions the scene again, this time showing Ozma telling what he knows to Salem in his study. Wolf looked at his mentor and huntsman in sadness. He knew that this would not end well for the other. Was this what Ozpin feared would happen between the two of them? That Wolf would reject him? It was an understandable fear. It was one that he himself had many times. He knew however his questions would have to wait. If he stopped it now Ozpin would never finish. He had to know what happened from here. Not knowing was not an option.

"Ozma told Salem everything, the true reason the God of Light had brought him back, the Relics that they scattered around the world, and the day of judgment he had been told to prepare for."

Ozma finishes his explanation to Salem.

Salem asked, "Don't you see? None of that matters anymore. Why spend our lives trying to redeem these humans when we can replace them what they could never be?"

Salem offers her hand out, but Ozma hesitates to take it, backing away in disgust. Smoke transitions the scene again showing Ozma quietly escorting his daughters through the quiet halls. The youngest daughter looks down the hallway, noticing something.

Youngest Daughter asked weakly, "Mommy?"

Salem stands at the end of the hall menacingly. Ozma protectively stands in front of his daughters. Salem, realizing what he is doing, angrily conjures a red beam from her hand. Ozma uses his scepter to counter Salem's attack, launching a green beam. Their attacks clash, engulfing the area into a bright white flash.

Wolf watched in horror as Ozma and Salem fight throughout the castle. Their battle causes the castle to collapse and be destroyed in the process. A charred plush toy is shown, making the young hound whimper. There was no doubt in his mind the fate of the children.

Ozma weakly crawls on the ground, blood dragging from behind him. Salem then reappears behind him undamaged thanks to her immortality, and angrily walks over to Ozma. She kicks him over onto his back and holds him down with her foot.

Wolf leapt forward snarling forgetting it was just a memory. He passed through Salem and she remained unharmed. As much as he wanted to, he could not change the past.

Salem: We finally had freedom...

Ozma weakly looks up at her.

Ozma: I-

A blast of fire from Salem engulfs Ozma, killing him once again.

"Thus began a long and painful cycle of death and rebirth for Ozma."

A montage of Ozma's various reincarnates are shown, including a frail man weakly walking by many gravestones, followed by a despondent man walking in the rain, who would rather drink his problems away.

"Some lives were spent in mourning, many were spent attempting to forget it all."

Finally, Ozma reincarnates to a dark-skinned man with glasses who starts off slouching, but then eventually stands straight up and determinedly walks forward.

"But no matter what, his mind would eventually turn back to the task he had been burdened with."

Wolf wanted to comfort his huntsman and tell him that Wolf would stand by him. However he couldn't. His time in the world was running short. There was no guarantee how long he would be allowed to stay. Eventually he would leave or be killed by Ironwood.

"But no matter what, his mind would eventually turn back to the task he had been burdened with."

Ozma's newest reincarnate is shown serving a meal to his wife and two daughters, both of whom interestingly have silver eyes.

"And as the centuries went on, Ozma began to learn the importance of living with the souls with which he had been paired."

Ozma then hears screaming outside. He opens the door and sees villagers running around in panic as Grimm attack.

"But no matter where or how he lived, her presence was always felt."

Ozma looks back to his wife, who nods in understanding, before going out with a mechanized cane into battle.

"If humanity were ever to stand a chance at being united, one thing was clear..."

Wolf said knowing the answer already, "He had to destroy Salem..."

Smoke then transitions showing Ozma's reincarnate many years older now, tinkering with his cane in his workshop.

'Knowing he could never rid the world of her through any mortal means, Ozma sought out the power of the Relics."

The elderly tinkerer then places his cane inside a metal cabinet, closing the door on it. The door opens again showing Ozma's newest reincarnate, a well-dressed man, picking up the cane where he last left it in his previous life.

"Armed with my knowledge, he believed he could fulfill his promise to the God of Light."

Ozma is next shown holding the Relic of Knowledge for the first time. Wolf could be seen with him as he walk towards a genie like figure.

Ozma inquired, "Where are the other Relics?"

"He asked me his questions."

Ozma asked, "What powers do they possess?"

"And though I gave him my answers..."

Ozma asked, "How do I destroy Salem?"

"...not all of them were to his liking."

Wolf watches as the genie gives her answer to Ozma.

"You can't but there are two who together with you can. Only together can you as a whole destroy Salem."

Upon hearing this, Ozma falls to his knees in despair, Wolf has a shocked expression. Ozma remains on his knees as genie disappears before him. The scene pans out, transitioning Ozma to his current incarnation as Ozpin who fell to his knees.

Wolf was shaking with the realizations that came with the new information. Then his green eyes widened in surprise and he rushed to Ozpin's side. The man was barely conscious and it was obvious that he over did it.

Wrapping the other's arm around his shoulder he moved to help Ozpin to his rooms. As they made their way through to the rooms Wolf noticed how dark it was. It had to in the middle of the night.

Just as he lay Ozpin on his bed his scroll went off. Checking it he saw it was Ruby. Something had to be wrong if she was calling him at this time.

So he answered it and Ruby's panicked voice came through, "Train... bombs... Vale... help!"

The call caught off right after that. It was enough for him to know that the city was in trouble.


	21. Attack on Vale part 6

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Happy New Years everyone.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: Thanks for your review my friend. That they certainly are.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Well you got two of those right. I won't tell you which two.

DarkRevie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Wolf's POV

Once Ozpin was in his room he dialed Jaune's number. There was no time to go down to the dorm himself. If Ruby's panic was any indication then something terrible was about to happen.

Jaune answered sleepily, "Wolf? What's happening?"

Wolf replied in a serious tone, "Jaune get everyone up. There's an emergency."

That drove the sleepiness from his friend. Jaune asked his tone changing to that of a leader, "What's happened? Do I need to get a teacher? Aren't you with the headmaster?"

Wolf looked at Ozpin who's chest was rising and falling slowly. Ozpin wouldn't be any help in this fight. His huntsman used too much of his aura showing Wolf the past. Though he did have Glynda's and Ironwood's number in his scroll. While they didn't get along Wolf knew he could count on them to fight for Vale.

He replied, "I'll contact the ones I can and meet you at the airstrip. The headmaster is... indisposed at the moment. There is no way that he will be able to help in the fight."

Jaune said, "I'll meet you there. Let me get everyone up."

Wolf ended the phone call. Then he dialed the number for Glynda.

When she answered it was a snarl, "Wolf you better have a good reason for calling me so late. Do you realize what time it is?"

Looking at the time he winced. He didn't realize how long the story of the past took. It was after midnight and it was little wonder why she was angry at him.

He replied, "Goodwitch listen to me. Ruby called me saying that a train was coming to Vale. That there was bombs on it. We need everyone to get to the city immediately."

That knocked away any of her anger at him calling her. She said, "I'll get what remaining students organized. What of the Headmaster?"

"Indisposed. Team JNPR will be first on the scene. I'll be out there in preparation for whatever is coming. Do I need to contact, Ironwood? Or do you want to?"

She answered coldly, "I have James. Good hunting, Wolf."

Then the line clicked. With that he moved to leave the room. He could not hesitate to go help others. There was lives on the line.

He took the elevator down. Given the time of night there was anyone there. He quickly made his way down to the airship. There was only a short wait for the rest of his team to arrive.

Jaune was the first to arrive. His blue eyes met Wolf's. Suddenly, alarms ring out as they see the city up in smoke.

Jaune ordered, "Everyone on board!"

As the team heads toward their Bullhead, Jaune does a headcount. Wolf stood at Jaune's shoulder his eyes not leaving the smoke. They were too late to reach the city before the start.

Jaune said comfortingly, "Ren, we'll make it to that village another time. Take us into the city!"

The pilot looked like he was going to argue. Wolf pulled up his license as a hound. That shut the pilot up quickly. While he was still in school, Wolf was well known amongst the pilot pilots and huntsman. Instead of arguing he nodded and they took off.

As they arrive they find team RWBY surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack. Ruby Rose plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm. Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground.

Blake Belladonna slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss Schnee slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang is back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

Nora shouted as they tried to catch up to her, "Nora Smash!"

Wolf drew his sword. Civilians littered the ground. From what he could tell they were alive but unconscious. It was going to difficult to fight the Grim and keep the civilians safe.

Jaune ordered, "Nora, Ren, keep Grim off of the civilians. Pyrrah help team rwby. Wolf and I will fight the White Fang and any Grim that get in the way."

A few feet from them, Sun, and Neptune, flashing their badges. Sun ordered, "Nobody move! Junior detectives!

Neptune grinned, "We have badges so you know it's official!"

Wolf wanted to roll his eyes but was thrown off balance by Jaune pushing him out of the way. His eyes widened when the Ursa's claw hit Jaune's shield. His friend pushed away the claw and used the opening to slash it's throat. It went down already it's body was disappearing.

A sense of pride filled Wolf. If it was the last semester, Jaune would not have been able to do that. He would have ended up with a gaping wound to his side. Other members of his team were fighting Grim. In the last year they had improved both in teamwork and fighting skills. It was surprising how well they worked together.

A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. In the open doors of the dropship stood both Ironwood and Goodwitch. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor.

As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm.

Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signalling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. It turns out that Emerald's Weapons are actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm.

The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.

Oobleck asked his eyes taking in the fight, "What's the status of the civilians?"

"Most are unconscious. Ren, and Nora are protecting them."

Oobleck nodded and said, "Well done. Keep up the good work."

With that he entered the battle. Jaune held out his hand to help Wolf to his feet. Without an ounce of hesitation he took it and allowed Jaune to haul him to his feet. Then they had to step away from each other again. Several Ursas entered the fray and they began to fight once more.

An airship arrived, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Peter Port. As Yatsuhashi Daichi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swung his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

Coco gives Fox a light pat on the butt and said, "Nice hustle, Fox. Good job."

Coco approaches a large Beowolf. She growled, "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepare to die."

Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

Coco said to Velvet, "Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here."

Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm. This included a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis.

Ironwood dropped down next to her along with several of his soldiers. With more huntsman in the area he sheathed his sword. He focused on his inner wolf and began to change. The bones in his body shifted forward and fur sprouted. Pain came with the shift as the plate of white armor was still on his chest. Thankfully it was still hidden in his fur. Otherwise the huntsman might take him for another Grim.

Off to the side he saw Roman Torchwic. The red haired man had his cane pointed at Ruby's exposed back. Without hesitation he ran towards the man dodging around the Grim.

Wolf launched himself at the man and bit into the man's arm. It was enough to throw the man's aim off. The shot singed Ruby's hair but she didn't notice.

Torchwic snarled as the man hit him in the head with his free hand, "Let go, you damned beast."

He sensed killing intent behind him and released the man's arm. As he dropped to the ground a shot rang out. Torchwic was knocked back by the shot. It hit him in the upper right part of his shoulder.

Wolf turned to see Ironwood standing there. They shared a nod. While they would never be friends they understood each other better now. Then he turned back to the battle and his eyes found Jaune across the courtyard.

The blond boy had his back in a corner with a Beowulf preventing him from leaving. From Wolf's position he could see that Jaune was protecting a child. That the child was unconscious like many of the civilians.

Wolf changed as he ran towards them and he drew his sword. As he closed in he used the gun in his hilt to attack the Grim. It attention turned to him and in the distraction Jaune removed its head from its shoulders. The two boy's shared a grin before entering the battle once more.

Dawn was breaking by the time the battle was over. Civilians were being treated for the wounds they received from the explosion. The casualties were all people who got buried under buildings.

Everyone met back up in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship. Roman growled, "Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways. He-hey, watch the hat!"

Emerald and Mercury then approach Ruby and they smile at each other. His team exchanged words of praise and smiles. Sun and Neptune bump fists. Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watches from behind.


	22. Vytal festival part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Finally we are on the last leg of this story. Thank you for everyone who supported it. We still have some chapters to go before it's complete however. So sit back and enjoy.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Dumb but necessary as we will find out soon enough.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Wolf's POV

Leaning against the side of the stadium he watched Team RWBY fight. It was one of the first matches of the festival. Almost all the teams in Beacon had made it through the qualifying matches. There were a handful that hadn't but he wasn't close to any of them.

Things had changed in the last month since the attack on Vale. Ozpin had been severely reprimanded by the council. Despite the fact that it wasn't his fault his huntsman blamed himself. Wolf could see the toll that everything was taking on Oz. There was a darkness that rivaled his own in the man's eyes. It was only thanks to Wolf's status of being bound to the man that he kept his job. Ironwood was given the job of security over the festival.

If he was honest with himself he couldn't blame the council. A sense of foreboding was in the air. Something was going to happen. It was just a matter of when.

His eyes trailed back to the fight. Ruby was leading her team well but the opponents weren't pushovers. If they won this fight they would move on to the 2 on 2 matches. Then the one on one.

His team had the fight after this one but as a hound he wasn't participating. The huntsman hound part of the festival didn't start until the next day. Due to there only being a few teams that had hounds it would be short for them.

A voice said from next to him, "They are pretty good for first years."

He turned to see what he assumed was a second or third year. The boy had blond hair and grey eyes.

Wolf cocked his head to the side as he replied, "They are. Team RWBY is one of the best in our year. If not the most uncovential."

The blond said a smirk crossing his face, "That coming from the hound to the headmaster. What an interesting person you are. Names Lukas from Haven."

Wolf held out his hand as he replied, "Wolf."

They shook hands. The blond's hand was neither warm nor cold. He didn't have a scent of darkness that would have signified a hound. So who was this boy?

Before anything else could be said it was announced that Team RWBY was the winner. A smile played on his lips. He was happy for his friends. Maybe they would meet in one of the next rounds. It would be interesting to see how Team RWBY did against Team JNPR.

Lukas said turning to leave, "You should go wish your friends good luck. I'm sure this won't be the last we see of each other."

As quickly as he appeared he was gone again. If he didn't know better Wolf would have thought he shadow walked. It was not close enough to the full moon for such a thing unless he was a powerful hound. That and there was not a hint of darkness on the other. Just careful neutrality.

He didn't get much time to think about it. Jaune appeared from the hallway and said, "Wolf come on. Let's go congratulate Ruby."

He allowed himself to be pulled out of the stadium. Jaune was more assertive now. Instead of looking to Wolf or Pyrrah for answers. He made them on his own. After less than a year in Beacon, Wolf could see the potential that he and Ozpin first saw during initiation. Jaune was a strong leader with a kind heart. Both he and Ruby had come a long way.

They soon made it out onto the fair grounds. Wolf could see Ruby and her team in front of a noodle stand. He was about to give a greeting when he saw who stand next to them. His human blood ran cold. His Grim's blood tried to lash out.

Emerald stood talking to his friends. He knew that despite their help a month prior that her team had something to do with the attack. They were too quick to help. Almost like it had been planned before hand.

He had watched their first fight and knew something was off about their leader. Her scent was the same as the one who attacked him at the CCTV towers. The same as the one who helped Tochwic get away after stealing dust. She used dust in her clothing to fight her battles in the arena. Then again many people had that fighting style. He couldn't go to Ozpin with simple coincidences. He knew exactly what the other would say.

For now he would keep his team away from them. He would watch them to try and catch them in the act. Instinct told him that the previous attacks were just the beginning. Something bigger was coming. If they didn't figure it out before it happened. It would be too late.

By the time they made their way over to the team after Emerald left they were already ordering. Yang: (speaking to someone off-screen) I'll have a bowl of the regular, please. (a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her)

Ruby: (staring at Yang's meal) Oohhh... I'll take the same. (a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her, as she clasps her hands in excitement)

Weiss asked looking concerned, "Do you have anything with a low-salt ...? Um... okay..."

Wolf had to keep himself from laughing at the look. These vendors used salt in everything. Nothing in the building was low salt.

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order.

That was one both Wolf and Blake were familiar with. He treated Faunus and Hounds the same as human customers. To him money was money and he didn't care who or what you were. Many times Wolf would go by his shop after returning from a mission.

While Weiss looks strangely at her teammate, she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.

Yang said happily, "Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?"

Weiss smiled as she answered back, "Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round.

Her joy is ruined when the card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED"

"What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Did her father finally cut her off? Wolf knew from Ozpin, that the man didn't approve of her choice in careers. He wanted her to go into business rather than becoming a huntress. It was his insistence that pushed Weiss away.

Wolf wondered if his father had been there for him, if he would be in the same boat. Where he would go to an entirely different continent to escape his rule? Or would he be the good child who obeyed? He couldn't see himself being the good child. No matter where he was, he was rebellious if he didn't agree with something. There was little doubt in his mind. He would have made a terrible politician.

Pyrrha asked breaking him from his thoughts of what if, "Maybe I could help?"

Ruby said as she flings her arms wide in delight, "Pyrrha!"

Yang tried to shrug it off, "Aw, you don't have to ..."

Blake countered, "But she could!"

Pyrrha stated with a smile, "Well, I think you all earned it after that battle."

His and Jaune's stomachs growled loudly. Jaune asked sheepishly, "Mind if we join you?"

Before they even sat down four more bowls appeared on the table. The owner nodded to him as he brought back the bowls for Team RWBY.

Half way through Ruby asked, "Jaune do you know what hound team you are facing tomorrow?"

Wolf was the one who answered, "Not yet. I think we will be facing Heaven's though. They were a last minute acceptance into the festival."

Jaune nodded as he said, "I agree. Wolf and I have been practicing our team work against Ren and Nora. Wolf is going to keep to his human form."

The others nodded solemnly. Wolf told them about the dangers. As his friends they deserved to know the truth. Weiss changed her views of Hounds and Faunus. After being friends with them she realized that they weren't monsters. She understood them better but her views of the White Fang had not changed. He didn't blame her in this instance.

Jaune said as he finished his bowl, "That was good. Thanks Pyrrah. Every one else gave similar sentiments.

The shop keeper said suddenly, "Good luck to your team, Wolf. Those of us here in the fairgrounds are rooting for you guys."

Wolf grinned back at him and replied, "Of course. We are a skilled group and with Jaune as our leader we will win."

His blond in training huntsman blushed. Wolf meant every word he said. Jaune tactics were second to none.

As if hearing his thoughts the alarm on Wolf's scroll went off. It was time for them to head back to the stadium.

Ruby said with a grin, "Good luck."

They all nodded and then turned to make their way to the arena once more.


	23. Vytal festival part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Penny, yes. She will have a a role to play later on. Not guaranteeing anyone else for reasons best left unsaid.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Wolf's POV

The closer they moved to the arena the more he dragged his feet. He could feel a second pull in his chest. This one was more familiar than the one he had been dealing with lately. Qrow...

Jaune noticed his reluctance and said gently, "Go. You don't have to be there for this one."

Wolf opened his mouth to argue but glares from his teammates made him shut it again. With a grateful look he followed the pull to where Qrow would be.

For years he and Qrow had a bond. It wasn't a huntsman hound bond like his and Ozpin's. They couldn't feel each other across the bond or feelings. It usually was a sign of whenever the other was near. They considered it something of a brother bond. That's what both Grim's sides called each other. Brother.

As he began making his way towards the landing pads a large Atlas airship passed overhead. He recognized it almost immediately. Winter Schnee. If there was anyone in Atlas that had a bigger stick up there ass than Ironwood it was her. She hated both Qrow and Wolf for their ties to the darkness.

The tugging in his chest led him straight to her landing platform. Ruby was with her partner. They were talking excitedly to the Atlas specialist. Given her lack of excitement for her favorite uncle, he assumed Qrow was in his bird form.

His eyes scanned the sky searching for a familiar black crow. On a lampost was a raven that he dutifully ignored. If she didn't want to see her daughter it wasn't his business.

To his amusement he found the crow he was looking for on the side of Winter's ship. Oh if only she knew what that bird really was. It would make his day a lot brighter.

At his name he perked up. It seemed she was talking about her friends. He was close to Ruby as they had practically grown up together. Their teams spent a lot of time together as such. He never realized that Weiss would consider him her friend.

Winter denied, "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

She had a meeting with Oz? That was news to him. Then again the two of them had been practically avoiding each other since the breach. Wolf was still processing everything he had been told.

Weiss asked hope in her eyes, "Really?"

Winter said simply as she and Weiss begin walking towards the Academy, followed by the androids, "Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

They passed right by Wolf would was trying to laugh at them. He knew she would never approve of bunk beds. That stick was too far up her ass but this was something he had to see.

Weiss stated curtly, "Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk beds?"

He moved to follow them not wanting to miss her reactions when movement caught his eyes. Qrow had shifted into his human form. Effectively he took out several of the cyborgs. Peaceful ending this would not be.

Winter and Weiss both turned to face them. Weiss glared at him thinking he was apart of it. All he did was shrug and nod to Qrow. He might not be apart of it but that didn't mean he would stop it. Even from this distance he could smell the alcohol on the other's breath.

Qrow shouted, "Hey! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!"

Winter ordered as one of her automated soldiers advances, rifle raised, "Halt!"

Weiss snapped angrily walks up to the offender's face, "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

Nope he's not talking to you. Instead he's talking to your sister who he has fought more times than Ozpin has been reincarnated. No matter how many times he sees them fight it always amused him.

Qrow sushed her as he places hand on Weiss' face, "Sssshhh. Not you."

Then he pushes her out of his way as he moves forward. His red eyes were solely on Winter.

"Hey!"

Wolf snapped to the crowd of students who gathered, "Make some room. You don't want to be in the way when this all starts!"

Immediatley students from all schools began to take large steps back. After his fight during the attack they all respected him more. He was a trained hound. One who had more missions under his belt than all the students combined.

Wolf had a sinking feeling in his stomach that Qrow was drunk. Did he really have to do this now? This was not how he was supposed to act and he knew it.

Qrow looks at the irritated Winter as he clarifies, "You. Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

Winter remarked as if she couldn't believe this was happening, "I'm standing right before you.

Qrow squints through his hazy state of mind, "So it would seem."

Yep he was definitely drunk. What a lovely time he would have explaining this to Oz. The man had enough stress at the moment without this guy adding to it. Oh well. Nothing to be done about it now.

Winter cooly explained, "You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

Qrow sarcastically apologizes as he looks at his surroundings, "Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage."

He began to usher the students farther back. This was going to end bloodily.

Winter snapped as shewalks over to face Qrow, "I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow."

Weiss asked, "Wait, you two know each other?"

Wolf answered as the two continued to bicker, "They were in the same year. Qrow at Beacon and Winter at Atlas. They get along with each about like Grim and humans do."

Realization entered her eyes as they continued to watch them. He discreetly shot off a message to Ozpin. If anyone could make the man see sense it was the Headmaster.

Winter snarleed, "If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!"

Qrow grinned, "Alright then... Come take it."

Winter drew her sword and Qrow remained unarmed. Wolf knew from experience that he was far from helpless. The fighting style the man favored could switch from hand to hand in mere seconds.

Ruby asked coming up next to them, "What's going on?!"

Weiss snapped cutting off his own answer, "Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!"

Ruby cried, "Oh no! Who would do such a th-That is my uncle!"

"What?!"

Ruby yells loudly, "Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!"

Weiss decides to shout her own encouragement, "Teach him respect, Winter!"

Wolf decided not to get between them in this. He knew how competitive these two could be. Instead as he watched as Qrow finally drew his sword.

Sparks flew as the broadsword clashed against the rapier. It was very similar to when he sparred with Weiss or Jaune sparred with her. The only difference was that they weren't really going at full strength. Neither person had activated their aura.

Weiss inquired watching, "Why haven't they activated their aura or semblance? If they are truly meaning to fight they shouldn't hold back."

Wolf noted all the things that could possibly go wrong if Qrow' semblance activated. Too many students could get hurt or even killed. Both Qrow and Winter knew this. That was why they were holding back.

Wolf replied his eyes never leaving the battle ready to step in if a student was in danger, "Qrow has a dangerous semblance that affects an entire area. Not just himself. So he is keeping a tight hold over his aura in an effort to control it."

He told her enough to explain his reasoning but not enough to reveal his secrets. Qrow kept his secrets and Wolf would show the same curtousy.

Wolf watched in amusement as the two huntsman proceeded to destroy the courtyard. It wasn't even five minutes into the fight and already there was a cater and a downed pole. That didn't even count the bullets that were scattered around.

His scroll pinged suddenly signaling the start of his team's match. It seemed he would miss it after all. However if being her got him in the meeting later, then it was worth it. He needed to know what was going on. No more secrets. That's what he and Ozpin agreed to.

Winter propelling herself forward, screaming in rage and preparing a thrust towards Qrow, just before a commanding voice is loudly heard in the courtyard, stopping her blade's point mere inches away from Qrow's neck.

"SCHNEE!"

Even Wolf flinched at the voice. Ironwood always had a flare for making his presence known. For making him flinch every time he did so. It always made Wolf glad he bonded to Ozpin and not Ironwood like the council originally wanted.

Everyone turned to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny Polendina behind him.

Winter lowers her blades as she addresses Ironwood at about face, "General Ironwood, sir!"

Ironwood questioned as he approached Winter with Penny by his side, "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

Winter explained, "He started the altercation, sir!"

Qrow stated as he puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance, "That's actually not true. She attacked first."

Ironwood looks to him and Wolf nods. It was true. She struck at Qrow first. At the same time it was Qrow who attacked Atlas property. So this could go either way.

Ironwood asked, "Is that right? And you." Qrow points to himself in mock confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Qrow snarled, "I could be asking you the same thing."

Wolf would have said something but he felt his bond with Oz twitch. He turned his body stiffening as he watched the man approach. Goodwitch was hot on his heels her face showing her ire. Gods he wouldn't want to be Qrow or Winter right now.

Amber eyes met his green. The question was clear in them. Did he have any part of this? Wolf shook his head in answer. While normally he backed Qrow up on his fights he didn't this time.

Ozpin intervenedbeside Glynda Goodwitch, "Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn."

Goodwitch snapped glares at the four of them, "Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess."

Ironwood ordered, "Let's go."

Ozpin said as the crowd dispersed, "Wolf, with me. Qrow! A word, please."


End file.
